Las rutas de la vida
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Desde jóvenes planeamos lo que queremos para nuestras vidas. Cada paso, cada logro y cada momento. En la vida hay muchas rutas que nos pueden desviar del camino que trazamos, ¿Qué pasa cuando lo que planeamos ya no importa y solo nos dejamos llevar? (AU)
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Prólogo_

Lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia. Parecía ser que era de esos días en los que no pararía en todo el día pero no podía quejarme de nada, me encantaba el olor de la lluvia por la mañana. Sonó mi alarma lo más temprano posible, si no despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana en punto entonces no podría estar lista antes de irme a la universidad antes de las siete.

Mi vida no era complicada y estaba totalmente planeada. Graduarme, conseguir trabajo, esperar a que mi novio me propusiera matrimonio, tener mi propio negocio, hijos, nietos, envejecer y acabar en una fosa como todo los seres humanos.

Muchos dicen que planeo mucho las cosas y que mi vida es perfecta tan solo por tener organizado todo mi tiempo. En realidad fue más una costumbre adquirida al notar mis descuidos a lo largo de los años escolares y al momento de pisar mis estudios universitarios ya tenía que sentar cabeza y organizarme como toda una adulta.

—Demonios… —quise tirar el despertador contra la pared con mucha fuerza pero no podía, era un regalo de mi novio—un semestre más y seré libre de esto…

Solo eso, un semestre mas y ya acabaría mi tortura de los despertadores a las cuatro de la mañana. No digo que fuera a ser distinto después de graduarme pero alguna diferencia habría ¿Cierto?

Luego de mis clases matutinas tocaba ir al trabajo, un empleo en una floristería de la ciudad. No era mi trabajo soñado pero daba para pagar el alquiler de mi mini departamento y otras necesidades como agua, electricidad y el sagrado internet. Pero no excluía que tenía que ahorrar dinero, incluso llegué a tomar medidas muy drásticas con respecto a eso.

¿Cuáles fueron los resultados? Mi cabello lacio, sedoso, castaño claro que me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, mi mas grande logro durante años… tuvo que desparecer convirtiéndose en un corte extremo, uno que me hacía lucir como chico. Obviamente tenía su forma femenina y yo me encargaba de eso, no quería que me dijeran que parecía un chico así.

Reducir salidas, comprar ropa usada… algunas veces, comer menos en la calle y comer porciones pequeñas lo cual me hizo adelgazar más. Nada de ir de compras en cada temporada, nada de arreglarse las uñas… en ocasiones sí. También el dinero se iba en materiales de la universidad y cosas que eran de extrema necesidad como colores, marcadores, etc, etc…

—Veamos… —me senté al borde de la cama, la luz del amanecer entraba por la ventana y mejor después de abrir las cortinas para que entrara más la insoportable luz… ¿Qué puedo decir? No soy una persona mañanera. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin parar—baño, desayuno, alimentar al conejo, vestirme, mis libros… y hacia la universidad.

Perdón si no me presenté antes, mala costumbre. Mi nombre es Simel Armitage… sí, no sé qué pensaban mis padres al momento de registrarme. Tengo 22 años y estudio diseño gráfico e historia del arte y en mis tiempos libres me dedico a la fotografía y a otras cosas. Soy un poco alta, debo medir 1.71 cm creo… hace tiempo que ni me ocupo de mi misma por estar pendiente de todo.

Tengo dos hermanas, una mayor y una menor. La mayor se llama Moswen y la menor Tanner… definitivamente no sé qué pensaban nuestros padres al momento de registrarnos. Mi padre es Bronach Armitage, dueño de un pequeño pero famoso pub en nuestra amada Irlanda y mi madrastra es Meriel O'Brady y el nuevo miembro de la familia no tiene nombre aun pero dentro de unos dos meses lo sabríamos.

Mi vida era tranquila, sin mucho movimiento porque solo me la pasaba estudiando y mis padres no podían costear todos los estudios míos y los de mi hermana mayor que vivía en Boston estudiando leyes y mi trabajo no daba para tanto. Gracias a Dios la fotografía me ha ayudado en ocasiones y me ha saldado de comer solo sopas instantáneas.

Vivía lejos del centro de la ciudad pero podía llegar a mi universidad sin problema alguno. ¿Amigos? Sí, tengo varios. Son de los que puedo contar con una mano y así está bien para mí, mejor amistades honestas que nadar con personas que hablen a tus espaldas.

— ¡Calambre! ¡Calambre! —tampoco era una deportista pero tampoco era totalmente sedentaria. Creo que estaba justo en el medio entre delgado y relleno— ¿Por qué todas las mañanas es igual? Dolor…—sonó mi teléfono celular en mi mesa de noche. Era costumbre que mi novio me llamara a esas horas para ver si me había despertado—Buenos días amor… —mi voz sonó cansada y sin muchos ánimos.

— _Hola dormilona, ¿Ya estas al 100 %?_ —era tan optimista a veces.

—Al 51 %

— _¿Por qué 51 %?_

—Porque nos soy un gallo como tú que se para a cantar justo cuando sale el sol. Si digo al 50 % eso sería la mitad y no permito que eso sea así, por eso prefiero decir 51 %—lo escuché reír del otro lado de la línea—Reever, hoy voy a reunirme con Lenalee en el bar de la universidad en la tarde ¿quieres ir?

— _No creo poder, mucho trabajo en el laboratorio y debo entregar unos informes antes de que acabe la jornada, ya sabes… lo de siempre…_

—Entiendo, te veré otro día entonces—no lo veía mucho a causa de su trabajo.

— _Descuida, nos veremos luego._

—Adiós…

— _Adiós amor, que tengas un buen día en la universidad de los horrores_ —yo reí recordando el apodo dado por mí al santuario del saber donde iba.

Reever Wenhamm, mi novio desde hace un año más o menos… creo… soy la peor novia del siglo. Australiano que llegó a Londres por una maestría y terminó quedándose por mí, un poco precipitado pero un gesto muy maduro de su parte a pesar de yo no exigirle nada en nuestra relación.

Corrí al baño, me lavé los dientes, me bañe, lave mi corta cabellera la cual ya no me arrepentía de haber cortado, me perfume y salí buscando mi ropa a la velocidad de la luz. Hacia frío, era otoño y la lluvia tampoco ayudaba mucho, si no me resfriaba entonces todo estaría bien.

—Afton… buenos días conejito—mi pequeño conejo blanco, regalo de Moswen… más bien era de ella pero no podía cuidarlo porque se mudó a Norte América así que henos aquí—aquí está tu comida y nos veremos más tarde.

Salí corriendo, para eso si era buena cuando estaba apurada. Debía encontrarme con Lenalee en la universidad antes de las siete para poder terminar ciertos trabajos de una exposición en la que ella me ayudaría. Ella es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que entré y no hay nadie en el mundo en quien confíe mas que ella, vivíamos en las mismas circunstancias solo que ella solo tenía a su hermano mayor.

Según tengo entendido sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito siendo ella muy pequeña y su hermano, Komui era prácticamente su padre. Lo conocí una vez y he de decir que no he conocido a un hermano mayor más celoso y protector que él, no sé cómo reaccionaría si se enterara que Lenalee está saliendo con alguien.

—Autobús de… —me reserve el adjetivo. No era una persona de usar malas palabras… ERA. Al pasar de los años y las malas juntas siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo—ahora me llama… Lenalee… hola, sí ya me levante y estoy esperando el autobús.

— _Eso espero, me paré temprano por ti también_ —solté un suspiro y miré mi reloj, eran las seis con veinte minutos. Todavía podía llegar a tiempo— _¿Si vas a ir con Allen y conmigo al bar en la tarde?_

—Sí, después de salir del trabajo.

— _Que bien porque tenemos noticias importantes…_

—Por favor no me digas que esas embarazada…

— _No, no, no, no quisiera que mi hermano dejara a mi hijo sin padre… o él sin poder procrear_ —me reí imaginando la escena. Ya yo había sido bastante descriptiva con Allen sobre Komui así que ya la semilla del miedo estaba plantada en él.

—Ok, nos veremos allá más rápido de lo que crees.

— _Está bien, date prisa que ya tengo también tu dotación de cafeína y Allen se está devorando él solo una caja de donas._

—Música para mis oídos y dile que no coma mucho que si luego le da dolor de barriga no tendré modelo, adiós.

Era de esas personas que no podía vivir sin la cafeína matutina. Me ayudaba a estudiar y por alguna extraña razón afloraba mi creatividad. Ahora estaba con la curiosidad de que sería lo que Lenalee me quiere decir. A pesar de conocer a Lenalee desde que comenzamos ella iba un semestre más que yo, lo que significa que a ella solo le faltaba un mes para graduarse y yo… bueno… por motivos personales me atrasé un semestre.

* * *

No contaba con que estuvieran reparando las calles… ¡jamás estuve en un embotellamiento tan grande en Londres! Ya eran las siete y veinte de la mañana.

— ¡Lenalee! ¡Lenalee! —llegué corriendo lo más rápido que pude al cafetín de la universidad. Menos mal que me traje zapato deportivo a pesar de la lluvia pero no veía a mi amiga por ningún lado—Dios, que desastre soy…

— ¡Simelo! —me frené de golpe y fui a dar contra un pilar. Esa voz la reconocí enseguida… y el sobrenombre también—Uy…

— ¿Por qué la llamas así? —según lo que pude ver Lenalee le dio un buen zape en la cabeza— ¿Estas bien, Simel?

—Sí, el golpe no me dañó nada… ¡Y mi nombre es Simel! —yo adoro a Allen, un gran amigo, una gran pareja para mi amiga y una persona que nos apoyaba en todo, incluso hizo de modelo hawaiano para unas exposiciones que tuve, siempre se lo pagaba con una plato de comida aunque él era un barril sin fondo. Sin duda la única pareja de Lenalee que me ha sabido caer bien—perdón por llegar tarde.

—Súper tarde… —dijeron ambos con fastidio.

—Ok, súper tarde... pero es que había un embotellamiento muy grande en el centro y…

—Te hubieras venido corriendo… —lo bueno de mi era que tenía paciencia… menos con Allen.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te cortas el cabello? —y comenzamos otra vez.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te dejas crecer el tuyo?

— ¿Por qué mejor no te lo pintas, canoso prematuro?

— ¿Por qué mejor no….? —tengo suerte también que Lenalee no soporta nuestras peleas.

—Ya basta… —cuando usaba ese tono sabíamos que era momento de parar—tienes clases a las ocho así que aún hay tiempo de hacer lo que falta de tu exposición.

—Sí, tenemos suerte… ¿verdad, Allen? —le sonreí mientras sacaba un yukata azul oscuro de mi bolso— ¿quién es el novio más lindo y bueno del mundo y de mi mejor amiga?

—… ¿yo?

—Exactamente.

Tenía una exposición sobre Japón, me esforcé mucho en los diseños hechos en mi presentación y tenía que mostrarlos también impresos en calcomanías como si fueran a venderse y es que la clase de marketing era también una de mis favoritas.

—Tu café—Lenalee me extendió el brazo y me dio mi taza café—con leche, azúcar, un toque de canela y un poco de vainilla extra—admito que soy adicta a los dulces.

—Dulce néctar de los dioses—tomé el vaso y lo miré como si fuera la más grande creación de algún alquimista—no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Enferma, por eso te digo que no debes tomar mucho café Lenalee—desvié mi vista solo unos segundos para intentar matarlo cinco veces con la mirada—tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Simelo…

— ¡Simel!

—Pero si me miras así siento que me clavaran un cuchillo en la espalda…

—Entonces si funciona—di un sorbo a mi café y le quite una dona a Allen. Lenalee y yo comenzamos a acomodar todo para la presentación—espero que salga bien, no dormí casi nada anoche por los nervios.

— ¿Cómo esta Reever? ¿Va a venir con nosotros más tarde?

—No, esta ocupa… —me tapé la boca luego de escupir el café en la cara de mi amiga. Allen y Lenalee quedaron petrificados con mi acción. No pude evitarlo—lo siento lo siento, lo siento y millón de veces lo siento Lenalee—agarré una servilleta y le limpié la cara con cuidado.

—… ¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que acaba de pasar? —mientras terminaba de limpiarle la cara vi como Allen se reía aun con el yukata que le di en la mano, intentaba disimular su risa al voltearse—no ayudas mucho, Allen…

—Lo siento…

—Es igual, ¿Qué viste que te dejó tan… impactada?—he ahí mi problema más grande. Algo que nadie sabía.

—No es nada Lenalee, es que vi una mosca que tenía el tamaño de un dinosaurio y… me asuste.

—… ¿Qué le pusieron a ese café, Lenalee? –preguntó Allen a Lenalee a lo cual ella negó con la cabeza.

Odiaba mentirles, en verdad lo odiaba. Allen era como mi mejor amigo hombre, el tiempo que él y Lenalee llevaban juntos había sido bueno hasta para mí. Allen hacia las mismas cosas que nosotras, nos apoyaba en todo, iba con nosotras a cualquier sitio. Mentirle a él era como mentirle a un hermano, ambos eran mis mejores amigos.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme—dije a los chicos, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ya solo faltaban diez minutos para que comenzar la clase.

—Buena suerte con la presentación, estaré en la parte de arriba esperándote en el café—dijo Lenalee, me dio un abrazo.

—Gracias—Allen se acercó y me revolvió mi corto cabello— ¿Listo, Allen?

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo siempre tu modelo?

—Porque no hay más nadie que pueda, Reever esta trabajando siempre y tu estas, por los momentos, desempleado señor arquitecto Allen Walker—creo que lo que dije lo entristeció más, se había graduado hace cinco meses y aun no conseguía un trabajo bueno. Lo bueno es que tenía ahorros suficientes para sobrevivir.

—Gracias por recordarme mis desgracias.

—No me refería a eso… ya deja de quejarte y vamos antes de que salga huyendo de aquí y no presente nada.

Como dije antes, mi vida era planeada y me había obsesionado con planearlo todo a mí alrededor pero sin llegar a exagerar. Pero hubo una vez que todos mis planes se fueron por el escusado, solo una vez… no sabía que a partir de este día mi vida se convertiría en un camino de sorpresas tras sorpresas.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches.**_

 _ **Mi nombre es Althea de Leo y este es mi primer fanfic de D-Gray Man, como ven es un AU y con una OC. Debo de darle las gracias a mi querida amiga Kaoru Bookman que me trajo de vuelta al fandom, gracias amiga! Juro que algún día te iré a visitar, eso es lo bueno de vivir más o menos cerca :D**_

 _ **Espero que le den una oportunidad al fic y espero que les guste la historia. A media que se desarrollen puede que lleguen a encontrar tres cosas: OOC ligero (intentare hacerlo lo menos posible), Lemon y locuras. Las locuras y situaciones fuera de lugar van a sobrar y algunas de ellas inspiradas en experiencias personales para darle un poco más de realismo a la historia.**_

 _ **Como Simel es mi primera OC en este fandom espero que no la consideren una Mary Sue porque es lo menos que va a ser en esta historia.**_

 _ **Amiga, este fic va dedicado a ti, al padre de mis minions (Ya tu sabes quién XD) que es él el necio que me apoya para escribir y a todas mis minions que les gusta D-Gray Man.**_

 _ **Les mando besos y abrazos, se me cuidan y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Tardes de lluvia, alitas picantes y gambas._

— ¡¿Por qué me tengo que poner eso?!

— ¡Porque yo digo! … y en verdad necesito que lo hagas Allen, mas nadie querría ayudarme con esto—le volví a mostrar el yuktata azul oscuro—además que luego de esto iremos a desayunar y en la tarde al bar. Así que como recompensa… te comprare las gambas.

—… —me miró de reojo como si no me creyera ni un poco. Las gambas de el bar de la universidad eran las mejores que haya probado, un poco costosas pero le debía mucho a Allen.

—Lo prometo.

—Ya que insistes—me quitó el yukata de las manos. A veces era fácil hacerlo caer pero habían otras que no me molestaba recompensarlo, en verdad se lo merecía por soportarme tantas cosas.

—Allen…

— ¿Qué? —volteó a verme antes de entrar al baño y le mostré una de esas sonrisas que a él no le agradaban mucho.

—Tienes que hacerte una cola de caballo—Allen tenía el cabello largo, rebeldía diría yo pero o le quedaba mal y Lenalee no decía nada—por favor…

—… —soltó un suspiro y se metió al baño con fastidio.

Me senté a esperarlo en unas mesas cerca del baño, no había nadie en esa zona y las clases ya habían comenzado para algunos y para mi aún faltaban unos veinte minutos más. Me puse muy nervosa antes y en consecuencia le termine escupiendo el café a Lenalee en la cara. No puedo culpar a nadie más que a mí misma de lo que sucede en mi vida.

Mamá siempre decía que cada paso en la vida lo diéramos lento, analizar cada movimiento… creo que de sus tres hijas yo soy la que menos le ha hecho caso. Mis otras hermanas estaban lejos y desde que papá se casó con Meriel hace ya dos años yo me he "concentrado" más en mis estudios.

Por eso hoy en día a causa de cierto "problema" siento que me desvié del camino de manera espectacular, y no solo eso, también dañé la confianza que Reever me dio desde que comenzamos nuestra relación y aunque él no supiera nada yo me sentía miserable con todas las letras de la palabra, y en mayúsculas.

—Allen si se tarda… ¿no y que había vivido en Japón el canoso prematuro? —miré mi reloj, aún faltaba pero me pareció raro que se tardara tanto—justamente hoy tenía que aparecer este ser…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —y todo se fue para la mierda de manera espectacular también. La voz sonó detrás de mí, no me quería voltear pero ignorarlo era como decir que él había ganado… y eso jamás.

—Hola, ex compañero…

—No me llames así, el profesor nos puso juntos en ese trabajo y ya—no tenía más mal carácter porque después explotaba.

—Tan lindo y amable como siempre. Dime una cosa, ¿Naciste así o te bañaron en vinagre?

—Y tu tan contestona como siempre… ya sabes que fue lo que paso la última vez que me hablaste mal—claro que lo recordaba, me estaba carcomiendo la mente desde que lo vi pasar por uno de los pasillos de la cafetería.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar en Japón, ya sabes, lejos de Londres y de esta universidad—me costaba enfrentarlo un poco. Además de ser más alto que yo también se debe agregar que sus ojos parecían dos espadas apuntándome.

—Me extrañaste, te vi cuando le escupiste el café a Lenalee en la cara, no engañas a nadie.

—Claro y como tú eres Yuu Kanda entonces todas las reacciones que yo tenga siempre deben ser por ti, ¿no?

—Conmigo reacciones de muchas maneras, buenas y malas—me hablaba así pero su expresión de cara decía otra cosa, siempre parecía de mal humor y por eso nadie quería hacer pareja con él en algún trabajo.

—Eres un perro, Kanda—me dio media sonrisa, sabía que le importaba un rábano lo que dijera de él y a mi igual pero a veces era tan insufrible que no podía evitar contestarle algo—¿Qué haces aquí realmente?

—Vacaciones, no te emociones—levanté una ceja y estuve a punto de darle una buena cachetada pero luego recordé los modales que mi difunta madre me enseñó pero en cualquier momento los mandaba a la mierda—me quedaré hasta febrero—y estábamos en el maldito Octubre.

—Que bien por ti, de seguro iras a visitar a esa novia tuya, la chica de Lacock—me acordé de ella pero su nombre no lo recordaba muy bien—de seguro estará feliz de tener a su novio aquí… ¿novio, verdad?... sí, creo que eso eres. Pobre chica.

—Ese no es problema tuyo, hasta donde recuerdo tú también tienes un novio, ¿no?

—Ese no es problema tuyo—debía mantener los modales. Le di una cucharada de su propia medicina y estaba medio orgullosa.

—Me voy de aquí, solo intenta mantenerte al margen y no perseguirme—debía respirar y no darle una respuesta que me dejara en pena.

—Tranquilo, no persigo cosas mínimas. En casa me esperan cosas mejores—le sonreí y me volví a sentar en la mesa cercana al baño—que persona tan… debieron darle biberón de ajo con vinagre cuando era pequeño para ser tan amargado—no lo vi irse pero sentí que esas dos espadas que tiene por ojos ya no estaban apuntándome, era una mirada muy fuerte, más que la mía incluso.

— ¿Terminaste de pelear con Kanda? —dijo Allen desde el baño. Agarre mi mochila y se la arrojé pero cerró la puerta a tiempo para que no le pegara. Sabía que tenía mal carácter, no es noticia nueva, Allen no tenía la culpa pero él al igual que Lenalee sabía que no lo soportaba.

— ¡Canoso prematuro! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese ser estaba aquí, en Londres? Mejor dicho dentro de la maldita Unión Europea—lo tomé de la yukata con molestia y él me miro intentando buscar una respuesta.

—Yo me enteré ayer que Lenalee me contó—Allen se veía muy tranquilo, el condenado decía la verdad. Lo solté y me senté en la silla nuevamente respirando poco a poco—sé que ese trabajo que hicieron juntos no fue el mejor de todos pero ve el lado—ahí venia su positivismo—sacaron buena nota.

—Sí, lo único bueno que salió de ese trabajo—me levanté y mire a Allen de arriba abajo—al menos si aprendiste algo en Japón.

—Mejor no menciones nada de eso… son solo recuerdos duros—a Allen no le gustaba hablar de esa época en específico—vamos antes de que deshaga esto que llevo puesto.

Lo que yo sabía era que cuando Allen tenía uno 10 años su madre y su padre murieron en circunstancias un poco dolorosas. Estaba relacionado con un desequilibrado mental que trabajaba para ellos y al parecer le padre de Allen lo despidió. Terminó matándolos a los dos de forma muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿mórbida tal vez?... el asunto fue que Allen ha vivido momento duros desde entonces. Hijo único y adoptado por su padrino, amigo de su padre desde hace muchos años.

Me contó cosas que ese hombre le obligaba a hacer, nada sucio, solo que para su edad no era algo que un niño debería hacer y siempre se mudaban mucho. Nunca he conocido a ese hombre pero tan solo la mención de su nombre le deja mal sabor de boca a Allen y mal humor por unas dos horas más o menos.

— ¿Qué hablabas con Kanda?

—Nada en específico, saludándonos después de 7 meses sin vernos—unos meses maravillosos.

—Mmmm… pensé que lo odiabas.

—Y no sabes cuánto—de seguro estaba confundido con mis declaraciones—olvidemos eso, lo principal ahorita es que tú hagas tu papel y yo exponer para conseguir esa nota que me falta y seré libre hasta mediados de febrero.

—Pero aun te faltarían tres materias…

—Sí pero seré libre de esta hasta comenzar el último semestre—me emocioné tanto que dejé de caminar y me fui de saltito en saltito al salón y con Allen siguiéndome desde atrás.

—No estas nerviosa, pensé que habías dicho que toda la clase iba a asistir sin falta—fue ahí cuando recordé eso, mi clase constaba de unos 50 alumnos de diferentes semestres que adelantaron o decidieron tomar la materia luego.

—Eres un… —se fue corriendo hasta el salón y yo detrás de él.

En verdad estaba nerviosa, no era mi primera exposición pero si era la primera donde habían muchas personas, normalmente exponía frente a 15 o 20… pero no a 50. A pesar de yo estar acostumbradas a las multitudes normalmente ya que mamá era cantante y mi padre es violinista y siempre mis hermanas y yo íbamos con ellos a sus presentaciones en algunas ferias de los pueblos.

Siempre veíamos a muchas personas y hasta cantábamos con mamá pero solo éramos unas niñas y a esa edad a casi nadie le da pánico escénico.

Entramos al salón, estaban ya la mayoría con sus laptops afuera y preparándose también los que les tocaba exponer. Comencé a temblar un poco, en verdad tenía un caso de miedo escénico fuerte en esos momentos y eso que jamás lo sentí así antes.

—Lo harás bien.

—Tú también, recuerda que te toca bailar.

—Demonios…

El profesor llegó al salón a los pocos minutos. No hacía falta decir que estaba sudando.

—Buenos días chicos, bienvenidos a su ultima clase en esta materia—esas palabras por alguna razón me hacían sentir más aliviada—tienen 15 minutos cada uno para exponer su tema, buena suerte y comencemos.

Mi apellido era por la A pero era uno de los últimos en la lista de los A así que tenía tiempo de estudiar lo que iba a decir. No era tan difícil, un poco de historia, un poco de tradiciones, leyendas, economía y listo; sería libre como un mariposa en primavera.

—Armitage Simel, tu turno—me dolía el corazón y Allen solo me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro demostrando apoyo.

—Lo harás bien—yo asentí y le sonreí.

—Lo haremos bien amigo, sé que tu baile los dejara alucinando. No me decepciones—vi como su cara cambio de una sonrisa a una mueca de fastidio.

—Ja… hasta se me había olvidado.

—Andando—camine hasta el frente, respiré hondo, miré a Allen y solté todo el aire—Buenos días a todos…

 _ **2 horas después.**_

Unas palabras allá, otras por acá, unos diseños bien hechos por otro lado, el magistral baile de Allen, mi lenguaje corporal y una buena nota por el pecho y en mi orgullo Irlandés. Allen y yo salimos dando saltos de Bambi hasta donde estaba Lenalee esperándonos en el segundo piso.

— ¡¿Quién se ganó sus gambas?! Tú Allen—me lancé sobre él con emoción—el baile estuvo muy bien y la máscara de kabuki también, al menos no desperdiciaste tu tiempo en Japón.

— ¡Tú eres la que no lo creyó!

Adoro a mis amigos, los mejores que la vida me dio. Desde la muerte de mamá hace ya 6 años no me había animado a hacer algo, su muerte también fue una de las razones por las cual me fui de mi amada Irlanda, todo me recordaba a ella y me dolía.

Moswen también se fue por eso, Tanner aún era muy joven y solo le faltaba un año para la universidad y había dicho querer irse a Escocia donde tenemos familia. No era que quisiéramos dejar solo a papá, creo que él en verdad encontró una segunda oportunidad de amar con Meriel y nosotras la queríamos a ella.

Llegamos rápidamente dando saltos a donde estaba Lenalee esperándonos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—… ¿Y? ¿Qué tal les fue?

— ¡Hasta me dieron un punto extra! —me lancé sobre mi amiga con emoción—creo que llamaré al trabajo y diré que me siento enferma, hay que celebrar esta nota.

—Buena idea—dijo Lenalee riendo. Normalmente no me apoyaba en ideas como esa pero hoy al parecer era la excepción—hasta te presto mi teléfono para llamar si quieres.

—Muchas gracias mi estimada Lenalee—tomé el celular y marqué el número.

Yo no era irresponsable con casi nada, en el trabajo pocas veces faltaba y siempre era la que los clientes querían ver para atenderlos. El trabajador pasado era un hombre y poco sabía del lenguaje de las flores y yo al ser mujer y "delicada" sabía cómo manejar mejor una situación de urgencia amorosa.

—Señora Smith, es Simel… —la escuchaba hablar, es una señora muy tierna—lamento decirle que no podré ir hoy… sí, me siento un poco mal… no… ¡No! ¿Cómo cree eso?... que no, no es embarazo… solo es dolor de estómago y nauseas… descuide que no hay bebé en camino… ¡que no es bebé!... está bien, nos veremos mañana… por última vez, no es bebé… adiós.

—Hablando de bebés, ¿tú y Reever…? —Allen me hizo una demostración con los dedos a lo cual casi lo golpeo por imprudente.

—Obvio que sí, no se hagan los tontos que ustedes ya sabían eso.

— ¿Y se cuidan? —sé que se preocupaban por mí y todo pero habían preguntas incomodas y esta era una de esas.

—Sí…

— ¿Pastillas o condón? —preguntó Allen como un padre. Otra de las miles de preguntas incomodas.

—… ambos si así lo prefieren... mejor pasemos a un tema más universal y que no tenga que ver con mi vida sexual.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Como el que no me hayas dicho que el idiota de Kanda está pisando el mismo país que yo—Lenalee rió con nerviosismo. No era secreto que ella y Kanda habían sido amigos desde pequeños, casi hermanos pero desde hace ya varios años que no frecuentaban y él se había ido a Japón y Lenalee a Inglaterra.

— ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

—Porque es un idiota… por eso. El idiota más grande de todos…

—Eso lo sé pero no me dice casi nada—dijo Allen.

—…

— ¿Te hizo algo, Simel? —Allen me preguntó con tono de preocupación, ese tono que no me gusta y donde terminaba confesando todo.

—No, para nada—ambos me miraron fijamente, había momentos en los que no sabía mentir… absolutamente nada y esos dos me conocían muy bien.

—Simel Elinor Armitage O'Brady… ¿Kanda te hizo algo? —ni mi madre me llamaba por mi nombre completo cuando se molestaba.

—Ya les dije que no—sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo. Espero que no sea Reever o Moswen contándome alguna anécdota estúpida _—"vamos a vernos hoy, te espero afuera de tu edificio"_ ah…

— ¿Sucede algo? —Allen intentó quitarme mi teléfono pero yo fui más rápida—me estas preocupando un poco Simel, tu eres extraña pero ahora lo estás más.

—No es nada en realidad… les contaré hoy en el bar, solo no me presionen con esto—ambos me miraron con preocupación, sabía que así los iba a dejar el doble de preocupados pero no había otra manera de decírselos—voy a mi departamento, ¿a las 6:00 pm?

—Sí, en el bar que está al otro lado de la estación del tren—era fácil llegar. Solo cruzabas el puente que conectaba a la universidad, ibas a la estación de tren y luego cruzabas el otro puente al otro lado de la calle donde estaba el bar donde los estudiantes se reunían la mayoría del tiempo.

—Ok, nos vemos luego.

—… siento que falta algo—yo estaba terminando de guardar mis cosas antes de irme corriendo— ¡Simel, mi ropa!

—… ¡lo siento, lo siento! Estaba distraída.

—Ya veo—saqué toda la ropa de Allen de mi bolso y se la tiré prácticamente en la cara. No debí hacerlo pero tenía que apurarme a llegar a casa, a él siempre le gustaba escribirme en los momentos más adecuados, de seguro debía tener algún sentido que lo ayudaba a saber cuándo estaba en problemas.

Lo que pasó hace meses no fue que Kanda me hubiera hecho algo malo, si sabía humillarme pero yo sabía responderle y eso lo aprendí después de muchas humillaciones más. Me dolió más que siempre termino yo siendo la mala de todas las historias que hay en mi vida.

No llegué al momento de la muerte de mamá, culpa de Simel y no de los atrasos del avión. Se robaron el violín de papá, culpa de Simel que estaba lavando los platos y no vigilando el violín. Tanner rompió el cuadro de la abuela, culpa de Simel por no vigilarla cuando hacia su tarea de matemática, y muchas más… eran cosas pequeñas pero siempre me señalaban a mí.

Esta vez fue distinto, yo misma me metí en problemas y prefería seguir culpándome a mí misma porque era lo más lógico del mundo.

Tomé el tren hasta el centro y luego el autobús para ir a casa. Creo que en verdad necesitaba descansar un poco de esta semana, era viernes y el resto de días libres podría dormir tranquila. Incluso planeaba ir a buscar un nuevo libro para mi biblioteca personal.

El autobús llegó justo a la hora, hacía frío y no había lluvia, lo cual era un milagro del cielo. Ya estaba llegando y conociendo a ese de seguro ya estaba en la puerta del edificio esperándome como cada vez que me avisa de sorpresa para visitarme.

—Que personaje… al menos me ha ayudado bastante estos años—alcé mi mano izquierda y miré mi anillo. Era el anillo que mamá estaba guardando para mi primer día de universidad. Papá me dijo que había pertenecido a su abuela Moerae y que debía pasarlo a mi hija si llegara a tener una—y ahí está, como siempre.

Toqué para que parara el autobús en la estación a unos cuantos pies de mi casa. Me bajé con cuidad y empecé a bailar con mi paraguas como si estuviera en _"Cantando bajo la lluvia"_ una de las películas favoritas de papá... solo que en esta no había lluvia… ni romance. Como no había nadie por las calles no le vi problema divertirme un poco.

—Como siempre haciendo el ridículo—me dijo con cara de amargado—llevo esperándote 10 minutos.

—Oh… toda una vida entonces—no le gustaba cuando usaba sarcasmo, le molestaba pero a mí me gustaba molestarlo, después de todo era mi único hermano varón y el mayor—quita esa cara Howard, se te va a arrugar la frente y vas a parecer una pasa—para molestarlo más le alisé las arrugas de la frente.

—… solo abre la puerta, por favor—se notaba que estaba aguantado gritarme algo.

—Ok.

Les presento a mi hermano mayor, único varón, y yo lo llamo el desliz más grande de mi papá o la metida de pata más grande, Howard Link. Mi padre no es un santo y nosotras lo sabemos, Howard nació un año antes que Moswen, ella tiene 24 ahorita.

Mi padre no lo reconoció cuando nació por eso no lleva su apellido pero aun así sabía de su existencia y siempre estuvo al pendiente de Howard hasta que su madre, Helene, se casó con un oficial ingles hace muchos años.

Nosotras nos enteramos sobre él hace unos 16 años atrás, mamá aún vivía y lo tomamos con toda calma, no era un chico malo y mamá lo trataba como su hijo también a pesar de ser producto de una infidelidad. No me importa si fue un desliz de mi padre, yo adoro a mi hermano y eso nada lo cambiará.

Tanner no había nacido aun cuando nos enteramos de él, es por eso que ella lo siente mas como su hermano a pesar de verlo muy poco.

Howard me ayudó mucho estando aquí en Londres. Cuando me mudé viví con él un tiempo, creo que había engordado unos cuantos kilos con él ya que le encantan los dulces y siempre me traía algo después de que regresaba del trabajo.

—Veo que trajiste la dulce tentación—vi que en su mano cargaba una caja de cierta pastelería favorita de ambos—eres un enfermo de los dulces.

—Y tú del café pero yo no te digo nada.

—Buen punto—abrí la puerta y entramos con mucha calma—te extrañé hermano.

—… igualmente enana.

Entramos con mucha calma al edificio, lo bueno de vivir así era que algunos vecinos eran personas mayores y no molestaban mucho pero también habían unos cuantos jóvenes como Johnny Gill, mi vecino de al frente. Buen chico y muy inteligente.

— ¿Y cómo esta Helene? —no era tímida al preguntar sobre su madre, ya éramos adultos y este tema ya lo habíamos discutido mucho. La vida de su madre y mi padre pasó hace ya mucho y no había motivos para no preguntar sobre ellos.

—Muy bien, sigue con su pastelería—de ahí la enfermedad de Howard por los dulces— ¿y tú? ¿Cómo esta papá? —al principio le costó llamarlo padre pero ya hoy en día esa falta de confianza entre ellos se había marchado y todo gracias a mamá.

—Muy bien, recuerda que te tengo un puesto guardado para mi graduación en Agosto. Papá también, atendiendo el bar como siempre.

—Eso es muy pronto—es verdad que faltaban meses pero el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido— ¿Vas a ir a Irlanda para Navidad?

—Creo que sí, Moswen también y estaba pensando invitar a Allen porque Lenalee creo que irá con su hermano a China y el pobre Allen va a quedar solo y no quiero que eso pase. El muy pobre no tiene la culpa de que la persona que cuidaba de él este perdido por el mundo en estos momentos… además de que no lo quiera, al parecer.

—… ¿y no se preocupa por él?

—Ni un poco.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, suerte que estaba limpio y todo en su lugar. Lo arreglé antes de irme, creo que Dios mandó ese milagro en mí porque sabía que Howard vendría, él es un maniático del orden y gracias a él yo me estoy convirtiendo en una también.

—Está limpio—dijo sorprendido.

—No lo digas como si fuera una sorpresa.

— ¡Siempre que vengo esta sucio!

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Hola Afton, lindo conejito—lo saludé y luego le puse un poco más de comida— ¡Siempre eme esfuerzo en limpiar este hueco!

Y ahí comenzamos a pelear nuevamente. Siempre era así solo que se nos pasaba al poco tiempo, creo que en eso nos parecíamos mucho, físicamente no porque yo me parecía más a mi madre y Howard… Howard era una rara mezcla entre papá y Helene.

— ¿Cómo está tu novio, el científico loco? —le tiré un almohadón en la cara—asco, sabrá Dios si tuvieron su coito sobre este almohadón.

—No pero donde estas sentado sí—esta sobre una silla cerca de la cocina. Adoraba fastidiarlo, era como un pasatiempo.

—… ahora no sé dónde sentarme…

—En el suelo tampoco, hermano—volteó y me miro con asco—fue una noche larga esa vez—le sonreí con picardía y él solo se quedó parado cerca de la cocina.

—Deberías buscar un pasatiempo—me di cuenta que caminó a "La Pared de Luz" era un pequeño trozo del apartamento donde coloqué todas las fotos de las personas que me importaban y que eran especiales para mí. Había fotos de Allen y Lenalee en el parque, de mamá cantado, de papá atendiendo a un cliente muy borracho, mis hermanas en unos caballos, de Helene y Howard una vez que me invitaron a su casa… eran muchos recuerdos juntos.

Vi que Howard fijó su vista en una foto en específico. Me acerqué y vi la foto, eran él y Alena. No había olvidado esa foto, la tomé hace dos años más o menos cuando fuimos a Escocia en un viaje nosotros tres solos.

—Recuerdas que cuando llegamos a Escocia ese señor nos habló en gaélico escoses y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer—aguanté mi risa recordando el extraño momento vivido.

—Sí y luego le hablaste en gaélico irlandés y se molestó contigo.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo…

—…

— ¿Cómo esta Alena? —no me quiso responder, sabía que no le gustaba hablar de eso pero creo que era mejor hacerlo que guardarlo—Howard…

—Tú sabes como esta, no hay ni un solo cambio en su estado desde hace dos meses, no es malo pero tampoco es bueno… solo es estable.

—Howard yo sé que es duro para ti pero también lo es para mí, pero tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien—ambos éramos muy serenos en momentos así, otro parecido entre nosotros— ¿Ella… ella va a ir con nosotros a Irlanda?

—No sé si yo vaya a ir.

— ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

—Quedarme con ella en el hospital, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —no lo quería ver triste pero entendía por lo que estaba pasando y para mí lo que más me funcionó cuando mamá murió fue evitar las miradas de lastima, eran lo peor.

Alena Ackerman, novia de Howard desde que tenía 22 años. Aun no comprendía como alguien como ella se fijó en mi hermano, no era feo pero tampoco eran tan guapo a mi parecer como hermana.

La diagnosticaron con un tumor en el cerebro hace ya unos 10 meses. Los doctores hacían todo lo posible y Howard no se apartaba de su lado. Yo iba a visitarla cuando podía, es una chica muy dulce y no se merecía nada de lo que le pasaba.

Supongo que esas son las pruebas que pone Dios en el camino de muchos, solo hay que saber superarlas y si el resultado no es el esperado… creo que también es otra prueba el saber vivir con eso.

—Vamos a comer pastel antes de que se ponga feo por la humedad—tomé su mano y lo guié lejos de la pared, creo que era mejor así para él.

Le serví un poco de pastel y le di café con leche, una tradición entre hermanos desde que vivíamos juntos. En serio pensaba que Howard era un espécimen raro porque comía muchos dulces, no engordaba y sus niveles de azúcar estaban normales.

— ¿Te parece jugar un rato antes de irme? —le propuse con tono de desafío en mi voz. El marcador estaba empatado con 50-50, debía ganarle para llevar la delantera.

—Una partida para adelantarme en el marcador—me miró con desafío—vas a caer hermana, de eso no tengas duda.

Me encantaban los desafíos.

—Vamos a ver si te puedes Link.

—No me desafíes así, Armitage.

Coloqué todo para comenzar, esta vez iba a ser yo la vencedora.

— ¿Qué tendrá que hacer el perdedor? —siempre teníamos una penitencia para el perdedor, una que hiciera pena.

—El que pierda debe… cantar _Dúlamán_ frente a todos en la próxima reunión en casa de mamá o en tu casa—ahora sí que iba a caer—y cuando digo tu casa me refiero en este hueco que llamas departamento—le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Ve aprendiéndote la letra de la canción, no es muy fácil.

— _Téigh i dtigh diabhail!_ ¿Lista?

—Siempre—y comenzamos nuestra tarde de juegos.

 _ **5 horas después.**_

— ¡Esto me pasa por andar de psicóloga familiar! —otra vez llegaba a tarde a la cita pautada por Allen y Lenalee.

Era un común que llegara tarde a donde ellos siempre planeaban ir. Tuve que correr para lograr llegar al autobús, un carro casi me moja al pasar a una velocidad fuerte sobre un charco de agua marrón, mi cabello sufrió un accidente con un trozo de pastel que Howard me tiró y ahora estaba mojado y estábamos a una temperatura de unos 4 grados porque no me dio tiempo de secador como Dios manda.

Tuve que llevar le paraguas, el clima en Londres era a veces muy bipolar y más aún cuando siempre estaba nublado y ni sabias si llovería o si se quedaría así. Había mucha gente en las calles y eso me hacía sentir bien, ver la movilidad de la ciudad, sus luces, el olor de la lluvia. Otoño es mi estación favorita del año.

Y para rematar todo lo anterior, perdí contra Howard. El marcador quedó en 61 para él 60 para mí. Ahora me tocaría cantar en la próxima reunión.

Aparte de todo, yo estaba preocupada por mi hermano. Me senté al lado de una ventana y veía pasar a las personas, las luces, la vida en general de esa ciudad tan hermosa. A veces pensaba en mamá y en sus consejos, Howard siempre los escuchaba y yo trataba de darle los mismos que ella.

—Por fin… —logré bajar en la estación y salí corriendo al bar, menos mal que me fui con converse y no con tacones—me van a matar, me van a matar, me van a matar—al llegar a la puerta había un guardia, un irlandés al que llamábamos "Pequeño Cu"

—Hola Simel, los otros llegaron hace como una hora más o menos—el pelirrojo me sonrió y yo solo le sonreí a medias mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Lo sé Cu y por eso estoy casi que volando, ya siento que Allen me va a usar de perchero si me ve entrar—le entregué mi identificación, no era necesario pero las cámaras de vigilancia eran muy chismosas.

—Pasa y dale saludos a esos dos.

—Ok, gracias Cu—cada vez que entraba a ese lugar siempre me recordaba mucho al bar de mi padre. El lugar era un bar Irlandesa, todo me era tan parecido al nuestro y es por eso que amaba este lugar… también porque las alitas de pollo súper picantes estaban a precio especial los viernes.

—Con que aquí estas… —pude sentir el aura de Allen detrás de mí. No quería voltear, era como un aura oscura y asesina— ¿A qué hora dijimos?

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

—Allen ya deja de asustarla—vi que se calmó al ver a Lenalee llegar detrás de él—que bueno que llegaste porque nos tenemos que ir si queremos alcanzar el autobús.

—… ¿Ah?...

—Ya tenemos la comida y las gambas están colocadas en tu cuenta, Simel—dijo Allen con una sonrisa malvada y mostrándome dos bolsas con cinco cajas cada uno—es hora de partir, prepárate para la noche de alitas y póker—la noche que teníamos casi todos los viernes o los sábados, Allen lo había inventado, el perdedor se tenía que comer una alita súper picante y el ganador escogía cualquiera.

—Compraron mucho.

—También hay varias a tu cuenta—me lo imaginé—compramos de picante 1, 2 y 3, ajo con sal, limón y sal, miel, crujientes con pimienta, normales y pimienta con sal—me sonrió otra vez malvadamente—y por supuesto la picante número 6.

—Estas demente…

—La cerveza la compraremos en la licorería—dijo Lenalee como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

— ¿Qué licorería?

—Ya verás—dijo Allen con una sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya verás—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Me arrastraron fuera del bar— ¡Adiós Cu!

—Adiós chicos.

Me hicieron correr prácticamente de vuelta a la estación de tren, subimos, pasamos tres estaciones, bajamos con rapidez y llegamos a una parte de la ciudad que era muy artística, había departamentos muy bonitos en esta zona y siempre era muy tranquilo. Nos metimos por una calle llena de edificios no tan altos y donde había arboles llenos de hojas anaranjadas.

Había comenzado a llover u poco y Lenalee y yo usamos mi paraguas… Allen se mojó todo el trayecto a sabrá Dios donde.

— ¿Ahora si me van a decir a dónde vamos? —pregunté con fastidio, ya me dolían los pies y más aún después de haber perdido en el Just Dance contra Howard… lo cual era patético.

—Llegamos… —me señalaron un edifico de color blanco, se podían ver varios balcones desde afuera, no era un lugar feo en realidad—bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar.

— ¿AH?

—Nos mudamos juntos—dijo Lenalee con emoción mostrándome las llaves de lo que sería su nuevo departamento.

—… ¡¿AH?!...

—Sí, nos mudamos hace una semana—dijo Allen con emoción.

— ¿Eso era lo que querían decirme?

—… Sí… —dijo Lenalee con un poco de confusión. Creo que mi reacción los confundió un poco— ¿no te gusta? —lo sabía.

—No, no, no, no es eso—miré el edifico nuevamente y el lugar donde estaba ubicado— ¡Felicitaciones! Perdón si mi reacción no fue la indicada es que… en verdad me sorprendieron.

—Vamos a entrar, ya están nuestras cosas acomodadas y podremos pasar la noche cómodamente.

Lenalee abrió la puerta y entramos al edificio. Estaba contenta por ellos, ambos se merecían los mejor, esto significaba un gran paso en su relación y tal vez en un futuro podría conllevar al matrimonio.

Eso también me hizo pensar en mi relación con Reever. Nosotros ya llevamos un año saliendo y nada, tampoco es que quiero que las cosas se apuren porque yo solo tengo 22 años pero él jamás ha demostrado querer algo más. Ni siquiera tiene un poco de ropa en mi departamento para cuando se queda a dormir o un cepillo de dientes.

No podía comparar relaciones porque somos personas muy distintas a Allen y a Lenalee pero… ¿Quién sabe si tendríamos futuro?

—Aquí es—había una puerta azul turquesa con el número 8 en dorado—hogar dulce hogar, hasta tiene un cuarto extra por si te quieres quedar algún día a dormir, como hoy.

—Oh… —era grande y muy bien decorado—me sorprende que Allen tenga cosas de buen gusto para poner dentro de este hermoso lugar.

—… —me miró feo desde la cocina mientras dejaba las bolsas.

—La mayoría de cosas son mías—dijo Lenalee con pena—Allen, ve a comprar las cervezas.

—Enseguida—lo vi salir corriendo por la puerta y Lenalee me tomó de la mano me jaló hasta la sala. El lugar era de color blanco y los muebles eran de color crema y una mesa en el centro de madera.

—Komui te va a matar—dije pasando una última vista por el departamento.

—En realidad creo que más a Allen que a mí pero él tiene que entender que su hermanita está creciendo—yo rodeé los ojos.

—Te quiero escuchar decirle eso en la cara—ambas reímos y nos quitamos los zapatos, libertad para mí.

—Ahora que estamos solas…

— ¿Qué?

—Háblame de lo que pasó con Kanda—y volvía la burra al trigo. Ahora estarían preguntado como locos, de seguro Allen le había dicho que lo hiciera para cuando el no estuviera.

— ¿Por qué quieren saber? Pasó hace meses y… no fue nada—intenté ocultar mi cara de su mirada.

—A mi no me engañas así de fácil, sé que algo paso.

—Ok, espera a que Allen llegue entonces—soltó un suspiro de frustración y aceptó mi oferta. Esperamos al canoso prematuro ese por 20 minutos. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana y Lenalee no dejaba de mirarme, ninguna abrió la boca por mucho tiempo.

Allen se estaba tardando mucho y eso tenía impaciente a Lenalee. A cada rato veía su reloj de pared y la puerta por si escuchaba unas llaves. Yo me preparaba para hablar, no veía el punto en desear no contarlo si igual Allen llegaría y tendría que contarlo.

— ¡Dímelo Simel!

— ¡Te dije que esperemos a Allen!

—Pero no llega—justo en ese momento se escuchó unas llaves abrir la puerta. Allen entró con dos paquetes de cervezas y en una bolsa y la otra eran cosas para la casa—amor… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Mucha gente y aproveche en comprar unas cosas que faltaban—Allen corrió a la cocina nueva, dejó las cosas ahí y fue trayendo las cajas de alitas y las de cerveza a la mesa de madera.

Nos sentamos en el piso y empezamos a abrir las cervezas. Sentía la mirada de Lenalee encima de mí y Allen miraba a Lenalee como esperando algo. El ambiente esta tenso.

— ¿Ahora sí?

—Está bien, son muy necios—se colocaron como si fuera a contarles un cuento—¿recuerdan que él y yo solo estábamos en un curso de fotografía en la universidad? —ambos asintieron—¿recuerdan que tuvimos que hacer un trabajo juntos?

—Obviamente—dijo Allen mientras comía una de sus gambas con mucha felicidad.

—Ok, ¿recuerdan que él tuvo que ir a mi departamento a terminar el trabajo?

—Sí—ambos asintieron.

—Digamos que fue difícil terminar el trabajo ese día… digamos que para distraernos empezamos a beber vodka porque no nos soportábamos… digamos que discutimos muy fuertemente y nos insultamos.

—No le veo lo raro, ¿y tú, Lenalee?

—En realidad no, es normal en Kanda y aun bebiendo se pone de más mal humor.

—… digamos que terminamos teniendo sexo toda la puta noche—en ese momento Allen me escupió todo el sorbo de cerveza en mi cara—me lo merezco—tenía la cara mojada de pura cerveza. Tome un servilleta y comencé a limpiarme la cara.

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! —me gritó Allen. Yo intenté mantener mi calma habitual y de no explotar.

—Que tuvimos sexo toda la maldita noche—Lenalee estaba sin palabras y Allen intentaba ordenar todo el asunto— ¿contentos?

—Pero puede ser un error… —dijo Allen como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que dije.

—No, fue sexo.

—Puede que el alcohol los haya confundido.

—… Mmm… no, fue sexo. Con condón y todo—a ver si siendo más específica Allen entendía que sí pasó.

—Puede que la pelea los haya alterado pero de eso a tener sexo toda la maldita noche es otra cosa…

—Que no, fue sexo puro. Lo hicimos en la cama, en la cocina, en el sofá, en la silla, sobre la mesa, sobre la alfombra, en el piso—ambos se quedaron pasmados, no sabían que decir—y fueron 8 veces esa noche.

— ¿Cómo que esa noche? —Lenalee ya estaba sonando un poco alterada.

—… A la mañana siguiente fueron dos más—bebí de mi cerveza, hice fondo blanco en pocos segundos—pero esas dos veces fue culpa de él.

—Aja…

—Luego lo despaché del departamento, le tiré la ropa al pasillo y lo saqué de la ducha, solo se llevó la toalla amarrada a la cintura…

— ¿Estas demente o qué?

—Fue un error.

—Ya a la cuarta vez no es un error—dijo Allen un poco alterado—es otra cosa que no sé pero error no es.

—Después de que se fue me bañé como por una hora, me sentí muy mal por lo que había pasado y supe que yo tuve la culpa también.

—Ella cree que el agua caliente le limpia el pecado—dijo Allen agarrando una de las alitas picantes y hablando con Lenalee—eres un desastre de persona.

—En realidad jamás creí eso de ti—dijo Lenalee un poco sorprendida.

—Pero ustedes saben que no lo soporto y él de seguro también debió sentirse mal por haberle hecho eso a su novia.

—Puede que tengas razón, puede que no. Recuerda que es Kanda—Allen sacó las cartas de póker—ahora que ya sabemos tu secreto sucio…

—Sí, las 50 sombras de Simel—dijo Lenalee siguiendo la broma de Allen a lo cual ambos rieron. Mi desgracia era la burla de ellos.

—Muy graciosos ustedes dos.

—No seas amargada y juguemos un rato—Allen barajeó las cartas y de manera impresionante. Yo sabía de sobra que era un tramposo de primera, algo que lo caracterizaba mucho además de su pelo blanco. Obvio siempre me ganaba pero Lenalee se encargaba de evitar que hiciera trampas.

—Ok.

—Pero si yo gano no vas a comer una alita picante esta vez—me miró de esa manera tan malvada, siempre es así cuando va a jugar póker. Creo que no es malvada, más bien es sin expresión alguna pero con un aura maligna.

— ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

—En cambio me vas a contar toda la verdad, Simel Elinor Armitage O'Brady.

— _Imigh sa diabhal!_ Ya les dije todo.

—A mí no me insultes en gaélico, no sé qué dijiste pero sé que fue algo malo. Si yo gano tú me cuentas lo que falta, algo me huele mal y no son tus pies—intenté tirarle el cojín pero lo esquivó— ¿Qué dices?

—No me parece algo justo si siempre haces trampa.

—No lo haré esta vez, lo prometo.

—…

—Si no tienes nada que ocultar entonces acepta—dijo Lenalee apoyando la absurda idea.

—Ok, rápido Walker—Allen me repartió las cartas rápidamente. No era que no quisiera ser totalmente sincera con ellos pero había cosas que no debían ser contadas.

— ¿Lista?

—Comienza Walker.

—Tú lo pediste Armitage.

* * *

 _ **Continuara.**_

 ** _Buenas noches a todos!_**

 ** _Aquí el primer capi de esta historia. Quiero dar las gracias a mi amada Kaoru Bookman por comentar, seguir y dar a favoritos y a Ari Kamu por seguir la historia._**

 ** _Las partes en gaélico significarían como vete al cuerno (la de Howard) y la de Simel sería como ¡Jodete! Sé que algunos puedan ver raro que Howard Link sea el hermano de Simel pero me pareció que este personaje necesitaba amor. Howard is life, Howard is love._**

 ** _Para las que me conocen de antes saben que soy malvada así puede que se encuentren con algunas cuantas maldades mías :3_**

 ** _Espero que les guste, dejen comentario. Besos y abrazos al estilo Lavi para todas._**

 ** _Althea de Leo._**


	3. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Tardes de otoño_

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

— ¡JA! Y sin trampas, te dije que podía ganarte fácilmente—el canoso se metió una alita de pollo en la boca mientras se burlaba de mí—ahora que te gané, cinco veces, me vas a contar el resto ¿sí o no?

—No.

—Lo prometiste y según tú, un Armitage jamás rompe una promesa—dijo Lenalee apoyándolo, obviamente que lo iba a apoyar, es su novio y de seguro la curiosidad la mataba por saber el resto.

— ¿Por qué creen que hay más que contar?

—Comenzando con que aceptaste el reto—dijo Allen con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro—segundo porque si mal no recuerdo Lenalee me dijo que faltaste unos diez días a clases más o menos hace unos meses sin razón aparente, claro que nosotros no sabíamos nada de tu… poderosa noche con Kanda.

—Estas buscando que te golpee, Allen Walker.

—Pues me lo tendré bien merecido, Simel Armitage—otra vez la mirada desafiante—solo queremos saber que pasó.

—Es cierto, jamás nos ocultamos nada—Lenalee tenía razón en eso, yo jamás les oculté algo.

—Jamás y menos desde el trío que hicimos—otra noche que quería borrar de mi mente. Lenalee le dio una patada a Allen por hablar de un tema que era vetado.

—Créeme que estaba tan borracha ese día que no recuerdo nada—dije con fastidio y era verdad, no recordaba nada de nada. Solo sé que amanecí desnuda junto a esos dos—no hay nada, en verdad.

— ¿Qué te da miedo? Nosotros no vamos a decir nada a nadie y si es por Reever…

—No, no es eso—interrumpí a Lenalee de golpe, no quería que Reever entrara en este tema—él… en realidad… ya no sé nada, no sé si él tuvo que ver o no—esos dos sabían cómo romper mis ánimos en menos de dos minutos.

—Ahora la hiciste llorar—Allen puso mueca de sorpresa al escuchar a su novia culparlo a él específicamente.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú—dijo Lenalee— ¿Quién la retó a jugar poker?

—Que ella sea mala no tiene nada que ver—dijo Allen con sarcasmo.

—Chicos ya basta, no se peleen que no están ayudando en nada—me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa—escuchen, prométanme que jamás dirán nada a nadie.

—Ahora si estoy asustada—Lenalee se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo—habla todo lo que quieras—Allen se sentó sobre la mesa dándome la cara.

—Dos meses después de lo que pasó con Kanda… yo descubrí que estaba embarazada—Allen volvió a escupirme el sorbo de cerveza en la cara— ¿Qué problema tienes con retener las noticias impactantes? Qué asco—me limpié con ayuda de una impactada Lenalee.

—Pero… c-co-co-co-como… ¿no se cuidaron o qué? —Allen se veía que estaba molesto.

—Es que no supe sobre si nos cuidamos o no, no sé si era de Reever o de Kanda… pero eso ya no importa, de todas formas ya me gané el infierno.

En mi corta vida había hecho pocas cosas malas, jamás algo que me hiciera llamarme a mí misma una aberración de ser humano, no merecía ni llamarme mujer. Siempre fui buena ocultando emociones, creo que lo heredé de mi madre.

— ¿Lo interrumpiste? —yo asentí ante la pregunta de Lenalee—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Tú crees que estaba preparada para eso? ¿Qué pasaría si el niño hubiera nacido con la cara de amargado chupa vinagre de Kanda? ¿Ah? Creo que es mejor así—ambos me miraban con tristeza—dejen de mirarme así, ya saben que lo odio.

—Somos tus amigos, hemos pasado por todo y te hubiéramos comprendido y ayudado—dijo Allen.

—Lo sé pero este no era asunto suyo, fue mi descuido y no podría arrastrarlos conmigo a algo que no deben. Kanda jamás lo hubiera querido y Reever… he sido una mierda con él y sinceramente no lo merezco ya, él necesita a alguien mejor.

—Tú lo eres—Lenalee me atrajo hacia sus brazos. Hace mucho tiempo que, tal vez, necesitaba un abrazo así.

—Ya, esto fue mi culpa, no debí presionarte a decir nada y me hago responsable por cada lágrima y moco que salga de tu cara—sabía que intentaba hacerme reír, siempre Allen lo lograba incluso en momentos como este—hubiéremos sido tíos.

—Sí, será para el próximo—Allen se lanzó sobre nosotras y nos aplasto contra el sofá.

La vida da vueltas, la mía también, creo que la de todos lo hace y aun así se logra salir adelante con todo. Bien dicen por ahí que la vida es una sola, podemos cometer errores que sean reparables, el mío no fue uno de esos y la solución tampoco fue la mejor pero ya todo había pasado y no había nada que hacer.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con Kanda aquí? —preguntó Lenalee y sinceramente me extrañó bastante la pregunta

— ¿A qué viene eso? No voy a hacer nada, Kanda es solo una mancha de brea en las páginas de vida, si pudiera encontrármelo menos sería lo ideal, sería perfecto—Lenalee me pegó con uno de los cojines del sofá— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Falta nuestra tarde de pelea de cojines—otro intento para alegrarme.

—No creo que… —sentí que algo me golpeó la cara. Cuando volteé Allen estaba del otro lado de la mesa, de pie y con otro cojín en la mano—no te atrevas Allen Walker.

—Peleemos Simel Armitage.

—El que guerra quiere guerra tendrá—me levanté y tomé uno de los cojines más cercanos y me puse en posición de karate— ¡Prepárate!

 _ **Howard Link**_

Howard salía de comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban él y Alena en casa. Haber pasado la tarde con Simel lo había ayudado a poner los pies sobre la tierra, necesitaba esa tarde de juegos infantiles, dulces y charlas entre hermanos. Él mismo sabía que no era una persona muy familiar pero no siempre se puede ser solitario, siempre se necesitaran personas a tu alrededor que te ayuden a pasar el rato.

—Qué raro que no ha llamado el doctor—Howard revisaba la hora en su celular e iba camino al apartamento que él y Alena compartían desde hace dos años. El supermercado quedaba cerca y no era necesario usar el carro—será mejor que me apure y vaya al hospital.

Tenía miedo. El miedo es algo muy común en los seres humanos, son la representación de lo que nos vuelve débiles y en esos momentos, mejor dicho, desde hace varios meses que comenzó el calvario de él y Alena, Howard se la vivía asustado de dejar a la chica sola.

Al llegar a casa dejó todo sobre la cocina, miró la nevera y sobre ella estaban fotos que Simel había tomado en los viajes a Irlanda y Escocia. Su padre había conocido a Alena seis meses después de que decidieron ser pareja y le había agradado bastante.

Simel la adoraba como si fuera también su hermana y Helene, su madre, no dejaba nunca de darle gracias a Dios por haberle dado esa chica a su hijo. Howard no veía eso raro ya que él sabía que su actitud no era la más atrayente. Le había costado acercarse a Alena la primera vez.

—… —tomó la foto que estaba en la nevera. Eran Simel, Moswen, Tanner, Alena y él en la sala de la casa de su padre en Irlanda, la primera navidad que la pasaron juntos y en familia—25 de Diciembre… —quería ir este año también en Navidad pero por la condición de Alena de seguro no podrían.

Dejó la foto en su lugar y salió corriendo nuevamente al exterior y se montó en su carro, debía ir al hospital ya que Alena tenía consulta pero el doctor ni ella habían llamado. No pensaba mal de la situación porque la condición de Alena era estable pero no era grave.

—Contesta Alena… —había llamado a su novia unas cuantas veces pero nada—que mujer tan terca para contestar el teléfono—Howard intentó una vez más—vamos, contestan Alena.

— _Howard…_

—Por fin contestas, estaba preocupado y… Alena… ¿estas llorando? —por el otro lado solo se escuchaban como la chica respiraba y parecía gimotear un poco— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijeron? Alena contéstame.

— _Amor… solo ven… por favor…_

—Voy en camino, llegare en unos minutos no te preocupes—esa llamada y la voz de Alena le habían dejado mal sabor de boca.

Siempre pasa que cuando se está más apurado el tiempo y todo lo que te rodea pareciera ponerse más lento de lo normal. Howard golpeaba el volante al ver que los carros no avanzaban con velocidad, necesitaba llegar ya y estar con su novia.

A los pocos minutos llegó al hospital. El lugar que se había vuelto habitual para ambos y donde habían tenido hasta citas durante el tiempo que le hacían la quimioterapia a Alena, no era el escenario más hermoso pero la hacía sentir mucho mejor ver que Howard estaba ahí dándole apoyo en los momentos más oscuros de su enfermedad.

—Howard, aquí estas—Howard detuvo la corrida que llevaba y casi choca contra una pared por el repentino aviso— ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo fue… un resbalón—dijo con mucha pena al ver que muchos se le quedaron viendo— ¿Cómo esta, doctor Wells?

—Contento jovencito, muy contento—Howard no entendió muy bien, el doctor le sonrió de repente y no supo que decir o hacer—ven, vamos a mi consultorio que necesito hablar contigo y con Alena.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Sí chico, algo muy bueno.

Howard siguió al doctor hasta su consultorio. Al entrar se encontró con la sonrisa de Alena, una que hace tiempo no veía y que lo hacía suspirar al verla. Ella lo había cambiado mucho, ya no era tan cerrado con todos y eso se lo debía mucho a ella y a su forma de ver la vida. Para ambos fue duro el momento cuando la sedosa melena oscura de la joven fue rapada, trabajo que quiso hacer Howard, fue duro porque veían la realidad a la que se enfrentarían sabría Dios por cuanto tiempo.

Hoy en día su cabello había crecido un poco haciéndola parecer un chico. Para alegrarlo a veces Alena decía que parecía gemela de Simel por tener casi el mismo estilo de corte.

—Howard, siéntate amor que tenemos que hablar de lago muy importante—si ella sonreía así era porque sería algo bueno, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —al sentarse Howard en la silla Alena entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Howard, el tumor ha bajado de tamaño, es sorpréndete la manera en que disminuyo su tamaño en solo tres meses—Howard sintió como Alena apretaba su mano de la emoción—si seguimos así podremos operarla en un mes más o menos. Todos estos meses de esfuerzo han dado fruto.

—Y podremos ir a pasar Navidades con tu familia en Irlanda—eso se había convertido en una tradición para ellos dos junto con pasar año nuevo allá también— ¿Qué te parece?

—… —Howard sintió como un peso menos en el alma, como si alguien le hubiera quitado algo de los hombros y se sintiera libre—es la mejor noticia del mundo.

—Sé que con esta noticia sus vidas van a mejorar bastante y ya que ustedes son jóvenes y han sufrido bastante con esto quise hacerle unos exámenes extra a Alena—Howard no estaba enterado de nada y le pareció extraño que no hubieran pedido algún permiso de su parte—fue algo que me pidió Alena.

—Pienso que te gustara.

— ¿Y qué cosa fue eso?

—Veras, durante las quimios y las radioterapias se tiende a que el organismo termine un poco malogrado hasta el punto de no poder procrear y eso también es consecuencia del cáncer, eso aplica en hombres y mujeres por igual. Después de padecer un cáncer es muy difícil que la persona pueda concebir así sea poniendo el espermatozoide o intentado salir embarazada.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? —Alena intento ocultar su risa de Howard pero el rubio la notó—me tienen angustiado ahora.

—Lo órganos reproductores de Alena están en condiciones estupendas, como si los tratamiento no hubieran pasado por su cuerpo y eso es buena noticia para ambos. Son jóvenes y me supongo jovencito que vas a pedirle matrimonio a esta valiente chica—Howard se sonrojó al escucha al doctor. En verdad lo había pensado pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarle un anillo de compromiso decente y luego llegó el problema de la enfermedad.

—Ah… yo…

—Con esto quiero asegurarles que en un año o menos podrán tener su propio hijo. Por supuesto siempre tendrán que tener un monitoreo mensual desde el mismo momento que saquemos el tumor—Alena estaba tan contenta que Howard pensó que iba a perder su mano de tanto que la estaba apretando.

—Doctor… muchas gracias… yo…

—Escúchame Howard, la primera vez que llegaron lo primero que me dije a mi mismo fue "pobres chicos" y fue la cosa más equivocada que he pensado porque están logrando salir adelante con todo, han luchado y esta es su recompensa. Siempre hay una recompensa para los más valientes y ustedes se lo merecen.

—Muchísimas gracias doctor—Alena soltó unas lágrimas después de escuchar las palabras de su doctor—no sabemos que hubiéramos hecho sin usted y sus consejos… sin su apoyo.

—A partir de ahora vas a tener que cuidar el triple, Alena.

—Lo hare, no se preocupe—Alena se levantó y abrazó al doctor con fuerza—muchas gracias, nos veremos en la siguiente consulta.

—Nos vemos doctor Wells.

—Que tengan una buena noche chicos.

Howard y Alena salieron agarrados de la mano, no quería admitirlo pero la idea de casarse y tener un bebé en un futuro le estaba gustando y mucho. Desde antes de la enfermedad de Alena lo había pensado, casarse y formar su propia familia, darle nietos a sus padres, tener más hijos y envejecer al lado de Alena.

Ambos subieron al carro y se fueron rumbo a casa, estaban tan emocionados con la noticia que no tenían ganas de decir algo, como si no quisieran romper ese mágico momento que acababan de tener. Veían un futuro brillante, este era el toque que Howard necesitaba para hacer que su día terminara de forma satisfactoria.

— ¿Qué opinas Howard? —el aludido la miró de reojo mientras manejaba— ¿Bebé o bebé? —Howard soltó una risita poco audible.

—Los que tú quieras.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo con emoción con la chica. Le gustaban los niños, por algo se había graduado de educadora nivel preescolar.

—Eh… mejor dos o tres—Alena le dio un golpecito en el brazo y se rascó la cabeza sintiendo su corta melena—hay que ver donde viviremos, de que viviremos, cuántos hijos tendremos, la boda… muchas cosas.

—Todo a su tiempo amor, creo que lo primero es deshacernos de esta cosa que está en mi cabeza, ¿no crees?

—Absolutamente, es lo primero que quiero fuera de tu vida y de la mía.

—Luego viene la boda—menos mal que ya habían llegado a casa, Howard piso el freno tan fuertemente que Alena pensó que los había dejado los cauchos marcados en la calle—no te asustes amor, organizar una boda es cosa de mujeres y te aseguro que entre Simel, Moswen y yo podremos hacerlo fácil y rápido.

—Sí… sí…

—Vamos, es hora de cenar—Alena abrió la puerta del auto y fue hasta el portón blanco del edificio mientras Howard seguía adentro del auto.

—… —Howard respiró hondo, golpeó su frente contra el volante del auto y soltó una risita llena de felicidad—gracias Dios… gracias.

 _ **Simel, Lenalee y Allen.**_

Llevaban unos diez minutos en su improvisada guerra de cojines. Iban empatados los tres con 20 puntos, en otras palabras, veinte golpes cada uno. Simel se había montado sobre la mesa de té y estaba preparada para darle un buen golpe a Allen con el cojín.

Allen estaba en la parte de abajo preparado para también darle un buen golpe a Simel con el cojín mientras Lenalee grababa para la posteridad.

—Te voy a romper esa cabeza en dos—dijo Simel con su cojín en mano.

—Mira como tiemblo—y antes de que ambos fueran a enredarse en una batalla de cojines épica, que estaba siendo grabada, alguien tocó la puerta haciendo que pararan en seco su pelea lo cual hizo que Simel se resbalara de la mesa y aterrizara en el suelo pegándole toda la frente al suelo de madera ya que Allen también se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta y tuvo que ir a ver quién era.

—Demonios… —dijo Simel aun con su cara pegada al suelo de madera—debe ser una broma mala.

— ¿Quién será? —dijo Lenalee a lo cual Allen no supo responder. Al ser los dueños del departamento tuvieron que verse en el espejo y ponerse más presentables. Los largos cabellos de Allen se habían escapado de la coleta y el corto cabello de Lenalee también se había salido de sus coletas.

— ¿Listo? —Allen asintió y se prepararon para dar una imagen decente. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una señora de edad avanzada con cara de amargada y otra con cara de meter las narices donde no se debe, ambas los miraban como si fueran las cosas más anormales de la vida.

—Buenas noches mis señoras, ¿que las trae a nuestro humilde hogar? —dijo Allen de la manera más educada que pudo mientras Simel aguantaba la risa y comía alitas de pollo.

— ¿Ustedes son los nuevos? —preguntó la que tenía cara de perro rabioso.

—Sí, nos terminamos de mudar ayer—dijo Lenalee con mucha amabilidad—Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee y él es mi novio Allen Walker—Allen les hizo un gesto de cortesía.

—Y no están casados, te lo dije—dijo la otra a la cara de perro. Allen y Lenalee no supieron que decir ni que hacer.

—Y… ¿sucede algo? ¿Necesitan ayuda con algo? —preguntó Allen intentando sacarles algo a las ancianas mujeres.

—Yo soy Rose McDowell y ella es mi hermana Margaret McDowell—dijo la señora con cara de chismosa—tienen un bonita departamento, muy lindo en verdad.

Allen notó que había dejado un poco a la vista parte del apartamento.

—Muchas gracias señoras, pero ¿que se les ofrece? —volvió a preguntar Allen con la poca amabilidad que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

—Tan groseros, ya no respeta a sus mayores—Lenalee y Allen se miraron las caras sin entender—vinimos porque están haciendo mucho ruido, somos el departamento de arriba al final del corredor del lado derecho.

—Mmmm… lo sentimos mucho, no volveremos a molestarlas, que tengan una buena noche—dijo Allen despachando a las mujeres.

—Mira Margaret, tienen una mesa de caoba… —Allen cerró la puerta de golpe para que las mujeres dejaran de espiar sus cosas personales.

—No puedo creerlo… —dijo Lenalee. Al llegar a la sala Simel estaba muerta de la risa y se tapaba la boca con uno se los cojines para que no se escuchara nada— ¿y tú de que te ríes?

—De que tienen "a las vecinas"—y Simel siguió riendo mientras tapaba el escándalo de su risa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "las vecinas"? —preguntó Allen.

—Querido canoso, tú has vivido en una casa desde que llegaste a Londres, tú Lenalee, has vivido en una residencia dentro de la universidad desde que comenzaste, yo he vivido en la residencia y luego me mude a mi mini departamento.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Sencillo, hay una línea delgada entre una residencia y alquilar un departamento como un adulto donde solo viven adultos, ancianos o en su defecto, jóvenes como nosotros—dijo Simel mientras Allen tomaba otra alita de pollo.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Es una regla universal de los edificios donde alquilan departamento. Siempre hay el vecino misterioso, el vecino vanidoso que cree que vive en Chelsea, el vecino anciano amable y que es un amor, están los que son jóvenes como nosotros, están los que tienen familias y son muy normales, están las ancianas que poseen miles de asqueroso gatos, el raro que jamás sale y cuando lo hace nadie se entera, el que no aporta ni una libra para el edifico y las que ustedes tienen—Allen y Lenalee se habían quedado sorprendidos de las clases de vecino que existían— hay más clases de vecino solo que no los he conocido.

— ¿Y cuáles tenemos nosotros según tú?

—La chismosa que vive con su hermana mayor y la amargada que tiene cara de amargada porque la hermana menor vive con ella, en otras palabras, la chismosa y la intensa—Simel le dio un trago a su cerveza esperando a que sus amigos reaccionara—les van a hacer la vida cuadritos, yo tenía una y murió hace cinco meses… que me perdone Dios pero jamás había sentido tanta paz en mi vida.

—Mierda…

Gracias a Simel… y las vecinas, no pudieron continuar su noche juegos, solo pudieron armar un rompecabezas de diez mil piezas para pasar el rato mientras terminaban de comer lo que quedaba de alitas y cerveza.

Como ya era tarde para volver a casa se decidió que Simel debía quedarse y así volver al día siguiente. Había sido una tarde divertida después de todo, obtuvo buena nota, comió y jugó con su hermano y sus amigos… la parte mala del día fue el haber visto a Kanda pero mientras estuviera lejos de ella entonces todo estaría bien.

 _ **Cuatro días después. (Martes)**_

—Sí, ya sé que la cena es hoy en la noche… Howard, ¿no puedes decirme que quieres ahora?... ¡¿Por qué eres así de fastidios?!

— _Solo ven y ya, ¿tanto te cuesta escuchar a tu hermano mayor? Ven bien vestida, solo seremos nosotros tres._

— ¿Y por qué tanto misterio?

— _Porque sí, ahora cállate y ve preparándote_ —Simel miró su reloj de muñeca y soltó un suspiro.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido la cena es a las siete de la noche… ¡Son las dos de la tarde, Howard!... Howard… Aló… tan desgraciado, me colgó—Simel guardó su celular en su bolsillo y salió corriendo para cruzar la calle rápidamente para ir a Notinhill, le gustaba mucho pasearse por esos lados y siempre se encontraban cosas muy lindas.

Tenía ganas de comprar un libro, lo había dicho hace unos días pero no había tenido el tiempo de ir a comprarlo. El sábado se le pasó prácticamente con Allen y Lenalee y el domingo con Reever que había ido a visitarla y estuvieron todo el día siendo productivos en varios rincones de la casa, el lunes tuvo clases y hoy era su día libre.

—… esto es nuevo—paró en seco frente a una tienda de libros—"Vistas al Pasado"… definitivamente esto no estaba aquí—ya que quería un libro no le pareció mala idea entrar a ver que conseguía.

Al entrar se sintió transportada a esas bibliotecas antiguas, puede decirse que se sentía como en la biblioteca de Alejandría. Había estantes y estantes llenos de muchos libros y hasta pergaminos. Era como si en verdad estuviera en una antigua biblioteca.

Estaba tan embobada viendo cada rincón del lugar que hasta se le había olvidado que en verdad estaba en Inglaterra y no en una aventura por Egipto o Grecia antigua. Al principio le costó creer todo lo que veía a su alrededor, para Simel eso era el paraíso de los libros, hasta era increíble que un lugar como ese estuviera en uno de los barrios más populares de Londres.

—Buenas tardes jovencita—Simel casi cae al suelo al ver a un hombre bajito con ropas orientales y lo que parecía ser ojeras o… ¿maquillaje? Parecía un panda— ¿puedo ayudarte en algo jovencita? —Simel se paralizó unos segundos viendo al extraño anciano.

—Ah… sí… buscaba un libro…

—Como veras linda, aquí hay muchos de ellos—dijo el señor con un semblante amable— ¿estás buscando algo en específico?

—Sí, en realidad es una historia un poco complicada señor…

—Si te puedo ayudar en algo soy todo oído.

—Vera… estaba buscando "Orgullo y Prejuicio" —dijo Simel como si nada. El señor solo se le quedó viendo como si estuviera loca.

—Pero ese libro lo venden en muchas partes linda, ¿no viste en alguna librería más moderna? —Simel rió, entendió que el señor lo decía por las obvias razones que la rodeaban, el lugar era de textos antiguos.

—Lo sé pero no tienen el que quiero—el hombre panda la miró aun sin entender—es que el que yo tenía me lo regalo mi madre, ella murió… ese libro me lo dio cuando cumplí 14 años y siempre lo tuve conmigo pero cuando me mude a Londres desde Irlanda en el transcurso se perdió una caja con varios de mis libros y en esa caja estaba el libro de mi madre.

—Entiendo que era especial para ti pero no sé en que puedo ayudarte.

—Era una primera edición… sé que es difícil de conseguir pero… solo quiero que se parezca al de ella y si lo tiene no sabe cómo se lo agradecería—Simel le sonrió al señor y este se la devolvió amablemente.

—Entiendo… ¡LAVI!

— ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES VIEJO PANDA?!

— ¡RESPETAME CUANDO HAY CLIENTES! —Simel miraba como el viejo panda le gritaba a alguien. La persona estaba detrás de una puerta donde estaba el mostrador— ¡Apúrate mocoso!

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Simel vio salir a un chico pelirrojo, tenía el cabello largo, una camisa blanca arremangada y un montón de libros en las manos… más bien era como una torre de libros—…

—Buenas tardes—dijo Simel con una sonrisa.

— ¡STRIKE!... —Simel vio como en cámara lenta el viejo panda le arrojaba un libro en la cara haciendo que el pobre chico cayera al suelo con todos los libros.

— ¡Deja tus strikes para después, nieto tonto! —Simel intentó aguantar la risa al ver como el anciano panda golpeaba al chico detrás del mostrador y solo se escuchaban las quejas del pelirrojo.

—Disculpen… —Simel habló y al instante los dos dejaron de pelear detrás del mostrador—si están muy ocupados yo puedo venir otro día y…

—No, no, no, no—el pelirrojo tiró al anciano para un lado y se levantó de suelo—¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Ya le dije lo estaba buscando al señor—a Simel le pareció un chico muy guapo pero se le notaba la intención a distancia y ella con lo de Kanda ya había tenido más que suficiente.

—La primera edición de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" —dijo el anciano panda—anda a buscar allá arriba, nieto tonto.

El chico soltó un suspiro de cansancio pero al verle la cara a la chica como que sus fuerzas regresaron de la nada. Lavi era un conquistador, eso lo sabían todas las chicas de Notinhill sin una gota de duda.

El anciano notó como Lavi miraba a la chica de cabello corto y esta solo bajaba la mirada después de que ambos hicieran contacto visual pocos segundos. Se notaba a leguas que o estaba incomoda o sentí pena por algo que estuviera haciendo su nieto. Conocía muy bien a Lavi y sabía que era un casanova pero siempre hay una diferencia en este mundo, quien sabe si esa era la chica que cambiaría a su nieto.

No tenía nada que arriesgar… Lavi sí pero él no. Era una chica linda, de cuerpo bonito, cara linda, linda sonrisa y le gustaban los libros. Por supuesto que había notado la cara de la chica al entrar a la tienda, era como si ese fuera la tienda de ropa más cara y hermosa del mundo, de ese tipo de chicas habían muy pocas y las únicas que se acercaban a la tienda era para ir a ver a s nieto.

—Yo buscaré arriba entonces ya que tú no tienes intenciones de ir, tú busca aquí en los estantes, nieto tonto—palabras más, palabras menos el anciano panda se fue al depósito de libros antiguos y dejó a Simel con Lavi.

Era obvio que Simel estaba más que nerviosa por la mirada que le estaba dando el chico. Le sonreía mucho y sí era guapo pero ella ya tenía novio y si no lo tuviera dudaría mucho que se fijara en alguien como él. Un chico guapo que cree que todas caen a sus pies.

—Ah… ¿vas a buscar o…?

—Sí, sí, lo siento es que… me distraje—Simel asintió y fue detrás del chico a ver en los estantes con él— ¿puedo saber por qué buscas ese libro en esa especifica edición?

—Era uno que me regalo mi madre y… lo perdieron en la mudanza—dijo Simel mirando otros estantes a ver que había de interesante—pero si no lo tienen no importa, yo buscaría en otra parte.

—Me parece que no… aunque es raro porque creo haber visto uno hace como dos semanas que estaba acomodando los estantes—Lavi buscaba y buscaba, Simel pensaba que se estaba esforzando mucho.

Pasaron los minutos y el dichoso libro no aparecía por ningún lado. Habían buscado en cada estante que había en la enrome tienda pero al parecer los duendes de los libros se lo habían llevado… al menos eso fue lo que dijo Lavi.

—Lo siento—dijo el pelirrojo.

—Descuida—otras de las razones por la cual Simel no lo miraba a la cara era porque tenía un parche en el ojo derecho y ella misma sabía que su vista iba a ir a parar al parche y eso incomodaría a Lavi.

—Descuida…

— ¿Qué?

—Por lo de mi parche, es normal que la gente se le quede viendo, ya me acostumbre a eso—dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Simel se sonrojara, no por la sonrisa sino porque la había descubierto—habiendo dicho eso, ¿puedes mirarme a la cara ahora?

—Ah… —el chico se fue se acercando poco a poco a Simel—sabes… me tengo que ir, voy a llegar tarde a un sitio y no puedo perder más tiempo.

—Ah… sí.

—Adiós y muchas gracias por su ayuda—antes de salir de la tienda sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba— ¿sucede algo?

—Tu nombre, no lo dijiste.

—… Simel…

—Un nombre raro.

—Lo sé, no sé en qué pensó mi madre al ponerme ese nombre—ambos rieron con naturalidad, como si se conocieran de antes.

—Yo soy Lavi Bookman y ese viejo panda es mi abuelo, puedes solo llamar Bookman, tampoco le gusta su nombre y prefiere que solo lo llamen por el apellido.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias Lavi—el pelirrojo aun tenia agarrada a Simel de la mano y con mucha delicadeza la fue subiendo y dejó un beso en ella. Simel se sonrojó hasta la uña gorda del dedo.

—Adiós, Simel.

—Aja… adiós.

Simel se soltó del agarré y salió de la tienda rápidamente con dirección a su hogar. Lo que acababa de suceder no le pasaba todo los días y menos con alguien que era tan galán como el tal Lavi pero solo estaba feliz de que pasó una vez y ya.

Mientras iba en camino a su departamento para poder terminar unas cosas y así poder después cambiarse para ir a cenar a casa de Howard y Alena, Simel seguía pensando en muchas cosas. Pensándolo bastante solo le quedaba esta semana de clases y ya era libre. A pesar de ir en diciembre muchas personas le gustaba pasar navidad en Irlanda y debía reservar el boleto de avión de ella y de Allen para la fechas correspondientes.

—Son muchas cosas… ¡auch! —Simel estaba distraída caminando cuando chocó contra alguien en medio de la calle no tan transitada de personas—perdóneme…

—Mocosa atravesada… —esa vox era la que menos quería escuchar.

—Cuando el demonio es pensado en menos de lo que crees aparece—Kanda no ayudó a Simel a levantarse. La pelicastaña casi se muere de la risa al ver a Kanda con un ramo de flores en la mano—pareces muñeco de torta—Simel se rió en la cara de Kanda.

—Descarada… pero como acabas de decir tu misma, estabas pensando en mi—dijo con media sonrisa y ese brillo de maldad en os ojos.

—Sí, pensaba en como asesinarte.

—Mejor quítate de mi camino, mocosa torpe—Kanda le pasó por un lado a Simel y le pegó en el hombro al momento de pasar por su lado.

Simel respiró hondo y sin mucho remordimiento siguió caminando.

—Solo yo me encuentro a un idiota como él en medio de la calle.

Al llegar a casa de puso a organizar todo el lugar. Camino a casa Reever la había llamado que quería hablar con ella sobre algo y que les concernía a los dos por igual. Simel sol esperaba que no hubiera descubierto nada y que solo fuera una noticia tonta.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiwiiis! Ya volví con este fic AU que hace tiempo tenía escrito el capi pero no terminado completamente y fue un mes sin actualizarlo, no sé cuando ni como se fue le mes tan rápido sinceramente pero lo importante es que volvió. Gracias a aquellos que comentaron y que les gustó, gracias a aquellos que leen también y que no les haría ningún mal dejar un rw -.-'**_

 _ **En fin algunas me dijeron ¿y Lavi? pues ahí lo tienen :p y si alguno aquí lee Estigma Milenario pues también gracias por leer y comentar siempre *3* les mando besos, abrazos y muchos besos estilo Lavi para todas *3***_

 _ **Me despido y nos vemos para la próxima. Saludos.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Los vecinos, la zorra y la cena_

Ya eran más de las dos de la tarde, casi las tres, y en ese corto lapso de lo que iba de día se había encontrado, aguantado, sorprendido e incluso se había apenado. Muchas cosas en pocas horas y para terminar de ponerle la fresa al pastel se había encontrado con Kanda camino a su casa, llevaba un ramo de flores y sabría Dios a donde iría. No se sorprendió que le pelinegro no la ayudara pero, sabía muy bien que la dejaría ahí en el suelo pero igualmente su curiosidad estaba en estado hiperactivo al verlo así.

—… —Simel sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le redactó un mensaje a Lenalee— _**"A que no adivinas a quien me acabo de encontrar"**_ —conocía a su amiga y si era tan curiosa como ella el mensaje no tardaría en ser respondido.

—" _ **¿A quién? No me digas que a Kanda porque hace media hora más o menos estuvo visitándome y Allen y él se agarraron a pelear, tanto así que los vecinos de al frente y al lado vinieron a parar la pelea".**_

—" _ **Siempre digo que le diablo está en todos lados, sí, me lo encontré… me tumbó y ni me ayudó a levantarme y estábamos en la salida de Notinhill, me sentí tan avergonzada por culpa de ese imbécil".**_

—" _ **No te parecía tan imbécil cuando estuvieron juntos".**_

—" _ **El alcohol es malo, ya lo sabes. Me pareció extraño que tuviera un ramo de flores cuando lo vi".**_

—" _ **Que extraño, deben ser para su novia… no te pongas celosa".**_

—" _ **No sé ni para que te escribí. Hablamos después que hoy será un día muy ocupado"**_ —al mandarlo sabía que su amiga no le respondería así que lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo.

— ¡Señorita! —Simel se volteó rápidamente antes de ponerse sus audífonos para escuchar música camino a su casa. Volteó y se encontró con la figura de un chico, alto de cabello corto y negro—se le cayó su teléfono.

—… —Simel vio la mano del chico, tenía algunas curitas en los dedos y su teléfono—muchísimas gracias, no me di cuenta que lo había tirado—la chica tomo su teléfono y le sonrió amablemente al chico—fue muy amable, otro lo habría robado… —se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y que tal vez sonó de mal gusto—lo siento mucho, no pretendía…

—Descuida, cualquiera puede pensar así, no sería primera vez que me pasara lo mismo de tirar el teléfono y que se lo robaran… pero siempre hay gente buena en el mundo—el chico le mostró una sonrisa grande con todos los dientes. Simel notó con curiosidad que el chico tenía una cicatriz que iba de forma horizontal en medio de la nariz—…

—Perdón… yo… ah…

—Fue por un accidente de pequeño, nada grave pero una pequeña cirugía lo arregló todo… menos la cicatriz—él rió con pena y Simel se sonrojó, no porque el chico fuera muy atractivo sino porque la había descubierto mirándole la cicatriz.

—Muchas gracias, me tengo que ir y… —tomó su celular y no supo que más decirle—muchas gracias—Simel se dio media vuelta y planeó continuar su camino.

—Alma…

— ¿Ah?

—Mi nombre… me llamo Alma, ¿y tú?

—… Simel.

—Mucho gusto, Simel—el chico sonrió y Simel se dio cuenta que el chico tenía unos ojos tan azules que la dejó impresionada—espero verte algún día.

—… —Simel no aguantó más el sonrojo y se fue caminando rápidamente antes de que pasara algo mas o que el chico pretendiera acercarse más a ella.

En su vida le había pasado lo de ese día. Primero un chico estaba prácticamente acosándola en un tienda de libros de segunda mano y ahora un chico en las calles le devolvía su celular que torpemente había dejado caer por descuidada. Tal vez era que estaba pensando mucho las cosas, tal vez era que tenía una cena con su hermano y los nervios la estaban matando. Otra cosa era que Reever quería hablar con ella y eso la estaba angustiando también.

—Hoy no es mi día.

Había hecho mal cuando pasó esa ardiente noche con Kanda, muy, muy mal pero mantenerlo en secreto le había hecho mantener estable su relación con su pareja y su vida en harmonía. Nada había cambiado desde ese día, sorprendentemente sus amigos la entendieron y que el sexo de una noche le pasa a todos al menos una vez en la vida… sexo de una noche con algún extraño claro está.

Allen más de una vez le había pasado pero era porque no sabía beber y Lenalee también pero por despecho. Podía contar con los dedos de su mano los de Moswen, también por despecho, y en su interior rezaba por jamás saber si Tanner había pasado por lo mismo… Howard solo había tenido a Alena así que no le importó mucho eso de su hermano.

En el camino a casa sintió su celular vibrar y al sacarlo notó que era Allen que estaba llamándola.

— ¿Allen? —la llamada de su mejor amigo la dejó sorprendida—Aló…

— _¡Tenías razón, Simel!_ —Allen pegó un grito que la dejó sin habla, más bien la había interrumpido cuando pensaba decir algo más— _es increíble como siempre tienes las teorías más estúpidas de todas y a la vez son reales._

—… Hola Allen, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? Me alegro mucho.

— _Tu sarcasmo fortalece al mío así que no lo apliques mucho porque soy capaz de hablarte en sarcasmo y jamás te darías cuenta._

—Mmm… así como que Lenalee jamás se daría cuenta que te acotaste con aquella chica en el baño del bar cerca de la universidad cuando tenían 6 meses de noviazgo, ¿verdad? —hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

— _Ganas esta vez, Simel Armitage._

—Es bueno saber que entiendes las posiciones aquí mi querido amigo.

— _Ok, el punto aquí no es ese. Tenías razón con lo de las vecinas. Esas viejas son de lo peor, hoy vino Kanda y…_

—Sí, ya sé. Lenalee me dijo que hasta los vecinos se metieron en la pelea—Simel iba casi llegando a su edificio— ¿Qué demonios sucedió con ustedes dos?

— _Eso no interés ahorita, lo que interesa es que cuando los vecinos nos sacaron de nuestro departamento, eso quedó solo porque hasta Lenalee se salió y después de que nos arrojaron los baldes de agua…_

— ¡¿Que te arrojaron qué?!

— _Eso no interesa ahorita, Simel. Cuando estábamos todos abajo las viejas esas se entraron a nuestro departamento—_ Simel aguantó la risa al escuchar eso— _no es gracioso, no robaron nada pero una de ellas tiene una rara obsesión con mi mesa de caoba. Te digo que eso no es normal en ningún sentido._

— ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

— _Luego de calmarnos los tres subimos de vuelta para secarnos y cuando entramos la puerta estaba de par en par y una estaba tocando la mesa y la otra mirando las fotos de la mesa de la sala._

— ¿Las fotos de nosotros y la familia? Estas son peor que las normales, estas son acosadoras.

— _Ni que lo digas._

Simel sacó la llave del edificio para entrar mientras seguía hablando con Allen.

—Canoso, el viaje será el 10 de diciembre hasta el 2 de Enero, debo reservar los boletos ya si queremos estar para esa fecha.

— _¿Por qué tan temprano?_

—Es el único día que tenía un avión con cupo para varias personas—Simel subió las escaleras al tercer piso rápidamente—es eso o no ir y ni loca me pierdo estas navidades allá.

— _Está bien, resérvalo para esa fecha. Al menos sé que Cross esta por alguna parte de América del Norte así que no molestara estas festividades como siempre._

—Descuida… —Simel sacó la llave de su departamento y se dio cuenta de que la había varias cajas acomodadas frente al apartamento de su antiguo vecino—vaya, tendré nuevos vecinos, Allen.

— _¿En el embrujado?_

—No esta embrujado, el señor solo murió ahí.

— _Simel… lo asesinaron ahí._

—Es lo mismo, murió y ya. Debe estar barato y es como para tres personas así o debe ser un estudiante con un compañero, algunas viejas hermanas o una pequeña familia—Allen soltó un suspiro— ¿sucede algo?

— _No, estoy cansado, hoy tampoco encontré trabajo._

—Tranquilo, tu trabajo de bartender es bien pagado.

— _Claro, para eso uso mi título de arquitectura, para adornar la pared del bar._

—Así es, te llamo después que tengo unas cosas que hacer aquí, tengo una cena en casa de Howard y no sé qué demonios querrá, necesito estar lista físicamente y mentalmente para todo… tal vez sea algo sobre Alena.

— _Claro, te lo dirá durante el postre_ —dijo Allen con sarcasmo— _no creo que sea algo malo, sino no te hubiera invitado a una cena en su casa._

—Puede ser pero por si acaso ya estoy preparada… —Simel al abrir la puerta se encontró con Reever sentado sobre la cama. Su apartamento era pequeño así que lo primero que se veía al entrar era su cama y justo en esa sala estaba una mini cocina, un sofá con varios puff, detrás del sofá había tres ventanales que daban vista a la ciudad y en uno de ellos tenía un mini balcón con barrotes de hierro—te hablo luego, recuerda lo del boleto.

— _Sí, hablamos luego_ —Simel quitó el teléfono de la oreja y miró a su novio que la recibió con una sonrisa

—Hola amor—ella se acercó a él y este la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Simel se sentó sobre sus piernas, lo abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien, muy bien en realidad…

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Simel lo miró a los ojos y él solo miró el suelo—Reever… ¿Qué pasó en el trabajo?

—En el trabajo no ha pasado nada, todo va muy bien ahí pero… me ascendieron de puesto—Simel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le sonrió a su novio.

—Esa es una noticia muy grande, es maravillosos en realidad.

—Sí, por fin podre tener le dinero suficiente para alquilar o comprar un lugar grande para ti y para mí, comprar un anillo de compromiso que te merezcas y lo suficiente para darte una calidad de vida muy buena—Simel se sonrojó y miró el suelo—pero antes de todo eso… hay algo que quiero que sepas… más bien es una pregunta y necesito que la respondas.

— ¿Un pregunta? Está bien, ¿Qué pregunta es esa? —Simel se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó en el perchero cercano a la puerta.

—Me ascendieron de puesto pero… no es aquí en Londres el trabajo.

— ¿No? Bueno, no me importaría vivir en otra parte de Inglaterra, aquí a veces es muy ruidoso y tal vez ir a Manchester o a…

—Es en Australia.

—… —Simel quedó en shock ante lo dicho.

—Quieren que regrese a Australia como jefe de personal porque al parecer no hay mucho avance en un área específica allá y quieren que yo vaya a arreglar eso. Me dan más dinero, más tiempo para estar contigo, tengo beneficios en el área de salud y eso nos sirve cuando tengamos niños y…

—Reever… ¿te estas escuchando? Es Australia…

—Sí, lo sé pero el trabajo es más fructuoso que el de aquí y todos mis esfuerzos aquí me han dado esta oportunidad… una oportunidad grande para los dos—Reever se había levantado de la cama y tomó las manos de Simel entre las de él— ¿Qué dices?

—… —Simel lo miró a los ojos. Lo quería mucho pero en su mente sabía que ella no se merecía a ese hombre que estaba ofreciéndole una vida, una seguridad para el futuro de ella y de los que vendrían. Irse a Australia, tener una vida estable o irse lejos de su amada Irlanda, lejos de sus amigos más cercanos, de su familia y verlos muy pocas veces… era una decisión difícil—¿en serio es lo que quisieras?

—No quisiera sacarte de aquí, estas cerca para ver a tu familia y siempre puedes ir a visitarlos cuando tienes vacaciones… pero esto es un paso a una vida más estable juntos.

—… —Simel lo miró a los ojos, suspiró profundamente y lo soltó de golpe—no puedo responder ahora… lo pensare y te avisaré.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

—No lo sé… una semana, tal vez más o tal vez menos… no lo sé Reever, no es una decisión fácil para mí y debes entender eso…

—Entiendo… —Reever soltó las manos de Simel y se fue hasta la silla donde estaban sus cosas—escríbeme cuando tengas una respuesta, yo me voy en una semana…

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, puedo esperarte allá… aunque eso depende de ti—Reever abrió la puerta, dejó la llave del departamento de ella que él tenía y se fue.

Simel miró la llave y se echó a llorar apenas la puerta se cerró. En su vida estaban comenzando a pasar cosas, muchas habían pasado ese año y en esos momentos no estaba segura de nada. Se tiró en su cama y lloró con la almohada en su cama, para que no se escucharan sus gritos de frustración.

— ¿Por qué? —lloraba por haber herido a Reever, lloraba por la decisión, lloraba porque si lo seguía entonces tendría que abandonar mucho pero a la vez ganaba mucho también. En ese momento siente vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón— ¿quién demonios es? Justo ahora—Simel vio el remitente— ¿Alena? ¿Aló?

— _Hola linda_ —a voz de la chica sonó bien para Simel, no parecía enferma ni deprimida como otras veces— _solo llamaba para decirte que tu hermano manda a preguntar que si prefieres cordero o pavo._

—… —Howard siempre era así con ella. Sonrió ante la pregunta y se calmó un poco—dile que cualquiera está bien… también dile que si le voy a contestar cuando me llame, no es necesario que tú me llames por él.

— _Jamás se te puede engañar, ¿cierto?_

—No cuando se trata de mi familia. Nos vemos en la noche.

— _Está bien, nos vemos más tarde._

Simel trancó y vio su fondo de pantalla, era una foto de ella y sus amigos más cercanos. En la foto estaban Allen, Lenalee, Johnny su vecino que se había convertido en un buen amigo, estaba Krory que fue un alumno de intercambio que se terminó quedando por… cosas de amor, Miranda y Marie que hoy en día ya estaban casados y vivían en Manchester… tenía unos amigos buenos y sinceros.

—… —de pronto la pregunta de Reever llegó a su cabeza y su corazón se encogió— ¿un mensaje? —desbloqueo su teléfono y encontró un mensaje de Allen.

— _Películas de terror, nuestra casa, 10:00 pm, ¿te atreves?_

Simel miró el mensaje y comenzó a llorar. Por un lado tenía a Reever ofreciéndole una vida, una vida pero lejos de esta. Por el otro estaba todo lo que ella amaba, su familia a un país de distancia, sus amigos más fieles y sus vivencias. Ella aún era muy joven, a sus 22 años sentía que debía experimentar algo más.

— ¿Qué haré? —mientras meditaba la pregunta en el pasillo se escuchó un estruendo fuerte— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Simel corrió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Johnny tirado en el suelo y sus michos libros irados a lo largo del pasillo.

—Johnny, ¿estás bien? —Simel se arrodilló a ayudar al chico— ¿no veías por dónde caminabas?

—No, pero tampoco me esperé encontrarme con estas cajas. Así que alguien vendrá a vivir donde murió el señor Stevenson.

—Sí, pobre iluso, de seguro no le dijeron que lo mataron ahí adentro—Simel rió por lo bajo—no es por maldad, por supuesto que me da lástima el pobre señor Stevenson pero alquilarle a alguien ese lugar ya es maldad pura.

—Tienes razón, ¿Quién será el que viva ahí?

—No sé y no tengo ganas de averiguarlo, ya las señoras del piso de arriba nos harán el favor.

Simel ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie y a recoger los libros para ayudarlo a llevarlos dentro de su apartamento. El lugar donde vivía Johnny era idéntico al de Simel, era el de al lado. El de él era muy limpio, muy ordenado y muy blanco.

—Por tu cara deduzco que Reever ya te dijo lo de su promoción—Simel asintió sin sonreír y sin decir nada. Reever y Johnny trabajaban juntos en el mismo laboratorio—algunas mujeres estarían felices de escuchar que su pareja está muy bien en el trabajo y que a progresado mucho.

—Lo estuve, luego dijo sobre irse a Australia otra vez.

— ¿No vas a ir con él?

—… no lo creo Johnny… mi vida está aquí, no puedo alejarme de papá de esa manera y ellos también me necesitan aquí.

— ¿No será que hay alguien más? —Simel era muy sincera con sus sentimientos, no había alguien más en su vida.

—No Johnny, yo jamás haría algo así con él—ahora mentía y se sentí mal porque si había hecho algo con alguien—pero soy joven aun y tengo mucho por lo cual vivir y ver… estar en Australia solo me hará sentir mal, encerrada.

—Sabes… Reever dijo lo mismo. ¿Te presionó?

—No, más bien creo que intentó convencerme. No hay nada que hacer Johnny, creo que le diré que… que hasta aquí llegamos.

—Ya sabes, cualquier cosa aquí está mi consola de video, los dulces, y muchas horas para jugar—la chica rió, sabía que él buscaría la manera de alegrarla.

—Muy bien, me tengo que ir a arreglar, tengo cena donde Howard hoy y… no sé, siento que será una noche extraña.

—Descuida, a ti nunca te pasan cosas raras, ni que fueras yo.

—Cierto, cierto. Nos vemos luego, Johnny.

—Adiós.

Simel salió del apartamento y se metió al suyo con mucha tranquilidad. Miró el techo de su pequeña cueva y soltó varios suspiros, no sabía que hacer ni que decidir a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Johnny. Parecía más bien que su conciencia la estaba matando por lo que le hizo a Reever.

—Sera mejor que deje de pensar en eso—Simel colocó la alarma en su celular dos horas antes de la cena para que pudiera dormir un rato.

Tal vez cuando despertara ya su mente estaría menos tormentosa y así podría darle una respuesta sincera a Reever.

 _ **Unas horas después.**_

— ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! —Simel corría de un lado al otro de su departamento buscando la pareja del zapato que tenía en la mano. No vale destacar que estaba en ese apuro era porque se había dormido más de lo que planeaba—Howard me va a matar, Howard me va a matar… —la chica miró su reloj de mesita y eran las 6:00 pm, la cena era a las 7:00 pm y su hermano era un maniático de la hora y la puntualidad.

Le tocaba tomar autobús y luego un tren de unos pocos minutos pero el problema era que no sabía que contratiempos se podría encontrar en el camino a casa de su hermano. Podría ser que el autobús llegara tarde, podría ser que el tren estuviera súper lleno junto con la estación, puede que se le rompiera un tacón mientras corría y cayera en medio de una calle y la atropellara un carro… podían pasar muchas cosas.

—… ¿Qué demonios es ese ruido?—Simel dejó de hacer tanto escándalo y escuchó lo que sin duda era un violín, alguien estaba tocando un violín— ¿los nuevos vecinos? —sintió curiosidad de ir a ver pero no podía, debía apurarse.

Estaba vestida muy simple ya que era solo una cena común y corriente en casa de su hermano y su cuñada, nada fuera de lo normal. Iba con unos pantalones negros, un sweater gris holgado y su brazo izquierdo colgaba su abrigo, todavía no era una época muy fría así que todavía no era necesario algo que le diera más abrigo.

— ¿Sera que siempre estarán tocando el violín de esa manera?... —Simel calló un momento y escuchó bien la melodía que salía del otro lado—yo conozco esa canción… —pegó su oreja a su puerta, ya había encontrado el otro zapato, e intentó recordar de donde conocía esa melodía—… —se puso a tararear algo al reconocerla. No era una letra pero un sonido—Téir Abhaile Riú… —su madre y sus tías cantaban esa cuando ella y sus hermanas eran pequeñas y Howard también estaba ahí de espectador cuando iba de vacaciones—no es momento.

Tomó una su cartera, metió todo lo necesario, garró las llaves de sobre su mesa y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió y sin importarle si había alguien por los pasillos… corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo.

 _ **Howard y Alena.**_

—Mira la hora…

—Cálmate, la comida ni siquiera esta lista aun—dijo Alena mientras veía a Howard. Estaba tan concentrado mirando el reloj que estaba en la cocina que prefería quedarse a ver que la comida no se quemara—ella llegara pronto.

—Son las 6:50 pm, si no llega en diez minutos la…

—No le harás nada—dijo alguien entrando en la cocina—no seas tan estirado con ella, no vive tan cerca de aquí y mira la hora, todos deben estar saliendo del trabajo y alguno saliendo de fiesta—dijo el chico entrando a la cocina con una copa de vino—por cierto que buen vino.

—Gracias Tokusa… —Alena volteó a ver a Howard que seguía mirando el reloj, como contando los segundos—Howard… —el chico ni volteó. Alena le dio una nalgada y enseguida se volteó a ver que quería—Tokusa dijo que el vino estaba bueno.

—… ¿y qué hago con eso? —la chica rodó los ojos y salió de la cocina junto con el chico.

—Es necio.

—Cuando no querida, solo espero que Simel llegue a tiempo para que luego no este de mal humor toda la maldita noche—Tokusa se bebió todo el vino del vaso sin parar—en realidad temo por esta cena.

—Sería culpa tuya—dijo Alena. Ambos estaban en el recibidor de la casa—solo a ti se te ocurre traer a Madarao y a la estirada de Lamia.

—No fue culpa mía, Riannon tuvo la culpa—Alena rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—No culpes a mi amiga de esto. De seguro se te escapó que venias con ella para cenar y ¿tú qué crees que iba a pasar? —Tokusa miró a otro lado y no dijo nada.

Riannon era la novia de Tokusa, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos. Ella había sido la que presento a Howard y Alena. El problema radicaba aquí que Simel había tenido… por así decirlo… sentimientos por Madarao… hace muchos años de hecho. Howard no perdonaba el hecho de que fue Madarao quien "desfloró" a su hermana en unas vacaciones en las que todos fueron a Irlanda. Desde entonces, y por otros eventos sucedidos, Simel y Madarao no se llevaban tan bien. Por supuesto que Howard no lo había terminado de perdonarlo y puede que nunca lo hiciera.

—Fue culpa tuya—dijo Alena.

—Que no, fue Riannon.

—Está bien pero el punto no es ese, el punto es que se trajo a la estirada de la novia.

—Que también es culpa de Riannon porque ella los presentó—Alena se golpeó la frente con frustración—tranquila que no te hace bien angustiarte.

—Dile eso a Howard y el desastre que será esta cena. No solo porque Madarao esté aquí sino que Lamia también… ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la otra vez?

La mente de Tokusa viajó a un evento ocurrido hace más de un año atrás donde Howard, Alena, Tokusa, Riannon, Simel, Tevak, Madarao y Lamia habían decidido irse de un mini viaje de tres días a la campiña inglesa. Las mujeres dormían en dos cuartos y los hombres en uno. Se podría decir que Simel y Lamia tuvieron sus choques de personalidad fuertes lo cual terminó por llamar a los chicos a separarlas porque se estaban jalando los cabellos.

—No fue nada—dijo Tokusa.

—No más vino para ti—Alena le quitó la copa. Haciendo alusión de que el alcohol ya le nubló hasta los recuerdos.

—Está bien dame la copa, sí fue un desastre pero ha pasado más de un año de eso y ya de seguro Simel está más madura, Madarao es callado siempre y Lamia debería haber madurado ya también—dijo Tokusa con fastidio. Toda la conversación se llevaban en voz baja—tranquila que esta noche todo será perfecto—Alena levantó la ceja y miró al chico de forma que le hacía entender que no le creía nada.

— ¡Alena! —ambos se voltearon al escuchar a Howard llamar a su pareja—si Simel no llega en 2 minutos se quedará sin cena y… —unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el drama de Howard—…

— ¿Decías, amor? —Alena le sonrió a su novio, le entregó la copa de Tokusa y fue hasta la puerta a abrirle a su cuñada—Simel querida—Alena se acercó para abrazar a la chica—gracias a Dios llegaste, Howard ya te iba a poner a comer con los mendigos—dijo la chica en el oído de la otra.

—Ya lo presentía—ambas seguían abrazadas—es que el autobús llegó tarde, el tren iba lleno y cuando crucé una calle cerca de aquí se me salió el zapato y casi causo un accidente.

—… es bueno saber que al menos llegaste con dos minutos de anticipación. Entra, entra.

— ¿Sera que algún día llegaras temprano? —dijo Howard mientras su hermana dejaba su abrigo en el perchero.

— ¿Y será que algún día tu dejaras de hacer de Mary Poppins y dejar a Alena cocinar? —Tokusa y Alena contuvieron la risa y Howard no dijo nada.

—Creo que ya se quien lavara los platos esta noche—Howard dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina.

—No le hagas caso querida—dijo Tokusa que se acercó a ella para saludarla—tiempo sin verte, mi pequeño trébol Irlandés—Tokusa la apretujó con fuerza haciendo que soltara un quejido.

—Yo también te extrañé… ¿y Riannon?

—En la sala… —Simel salió corriendo a la sala sin dejar que Tokusa terminara de hablar y de advertirle lo que había allá—mejor corremos antes de que se forme la tercera guerra mundial aquí.

—Bien dicho.

Tokusa y Alena salieron corriendo detrás de Simel con rapidez antes de que abriera la puerta que conducía a la sala. Tokusa corrió más rápido al ver que Simel estaba a punto de agarrar la manija de la puerta.

—Querida, querida, espera dos segundos ahí—Tokusa tomó la mano de Simel y la quitó de la manija—.hay ciertos puntos que debemos aclarar contigo antes de que entres a ese lugar.

—Eso si es raro, ¿Cómo qué puntos serian esos? —la chica le levantó una ceja a Tokusa y este solo sonrió de lado.

—Pues son sencillos… veras… ah… —Alena miraba todo desde la distancia. Ya que Tokusa había sido el culpable por traerlo entonces por obvias razones él debía decirle a Simel—pues… no te vayas a enfadar pero…

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Ya llegó Si…? —la puerta se abrió rebelando la alta figura de Madarao. Sus ambarinos ojos se clavaron en los azules de Simel. El mayor solo pudo soltar una mínima sonrisa, obligada, y Simel seguía con la misma expresión de shock para pasar a una de lobo cuando su vista paró en Tokusa.

—Sí, Madarao vino…

—No me digas—dijo Simel con sarcasmo—solo falta que me digas que la estirada de…

—Mejor has silencio porque también vino—dijo Alena al ver que Simel iba a insultar a Lamia.

—… Bueno fue un placer verlos por unos segundos, que disfruten de la cena—Simel dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta para irse cuando fue detenida por una chica de cabellera negra, corta y con algunas ondas, y por Tokusa— ¿Riannon?

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó la cica de ojos oscuros.

—Pues como me empezó a oler a zorra estirada decidí irme con Allen y Lenalee que me invitaron a su casa a ver películas—Simel sonrió y se soltó del agarre de la chica pero Tokusa era más fuerte—o me sueltas o hago que me sueltes.

—Está bien, fue mi culpa que hayan venido pero por favor quédate, hace mucho que no te vemos y estoy seguro que la pasaremos bien todos juntos aquí. Una cena como en los viejos tiempos—Tokusa le dio un golpecito con su puño en el brazo a Simel— ¿Qué dices, mi pequeño trébol irlandés?

—…

—Sera divertido—dijo Riannon

—Yo no hago nada de gratis, ¿qué me ofrecen para quedarme? —Simel sabía negociar, cuando alguno la cagaba era mejor negociar, es un consejo útil.

—… cuando vayamos a Irlanda te comprare lo que me pidas—dijo Tokusa.

— ¿Vas a ir a Irlanda?

—Esa era la notica, por eso la cena—dijo Alena acercándose a Simel—el tumor bajó, va muy bien y será operable dentro de poco. El doctor dijo que podía ir a Irlanda en diciembre y… que de un tiempo en adelante podría comenzar a tener bebés—Simel ahogó un gritico de emoción al escuchar todas esas buenas noticas de un solo golpe.

—No puede ser posible, me alegro tanto por ti y por el cabeza de harina de Howard.

— ¿Eso significa que te quedarás a cenar? —dijo Tokusa interrumpiendo el momento. Simel soltó a Alena y su mirad volvió a ser la de un lobo.

—Una.

— ¿Una?

—Una sola le voy a aguantar, si llega a decirme algo, criticar algo de mí o mi familia, si llega a insultarme, si llega a hablar si quiera algo que tenga mi nombre, le daré una bofetada y me iré—la palabras de Simel dejaron a los tres pensando si era buena idea que se quedara.

—Está bien… solo que si alguna de esas cosas llega a pasar creo que será mejor que no le hagas nada y que solo te vayas.

—Ah… y si Madarao se me llega a acercar no puedo prometerles que no el hare daño, ¿están bien con mis condiciones? —los tres se miraron las caras y todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento simultáneamente.

— ¿No hay de otra? —preguntó Riannon a lo que Simel negó.

—Está bien pero no uses ningún objeto de la cocina, de la sala, de los baños… mejor dicho anda que sea de esta casa para lastimarlo—dijo Alena.

— ¿Y con que me defiendo?

—Tienes tacones, usa uno—dijo Tokusa mientras se daba la vuelta para que volvieran a entrar a la sala— ¿estas calmada?

—Sí—dijo con voz molesta.

—… ok—Tokusa abrió la puerta y al entrar Simel su mirada se dirigió directamente a una chica de larga cabellera, rubio cenizo y ojos marrones—perdón por la demora.

 _ **Allen y Lenalee.**_

— ¿Crees que Simel venga?

Lenalee y Allen se encontraban en la sala de su departamento, estaban arreglando todo para su noche de películas de terror. Había sido idea de Allen invitar a su amiga, tenía un presentimiento.

—No sé, no me respondió el mensaje que le envié temprano. Es extraño que no lo haya hecho—Lenalee se levantó del sofá y se fue hasta el pequeño balcón—aquí no hay buena señal, de seguro por eso no ha llegado alguna respuesta de ella.

La joven elevaba su teléfono para intentar agarrar mejor señal pero nada pasaba. Allen salió también y tomó a la chica por la cintura y la abrazó con delicadeza.

— ¿Crees que estarás bien? Digo, yo me voy a China y tú te iras a Irlanda—dijo Lenalee con un poco de lastima—sería bueno que fueras conmigo y que pasáramos las festividades juntos.

—No creo estar preparado psicológicamente para pasar unas festividades con Komui. Descuida, Simel me aseguró que su familia no tiene problemas con que vaya… además de que van a ir mas personas así que no hay problema, será interesante ver eso y también tú tienes que ir metiéndole algunas pistas a tu hermano sobre esto—dijo Allen con mucha paciencia—… mejor no le cuentes nada hasta que consiga un trabajo estable.

—Eso está un poco difícil.

—Pero no imposible—Lenalee se volteó y rodeó el cuello de Allen con sus brazos—me gusta tu cabello corto.

—Me gusta tu cabello largo—Allen acortó la distancia y besó a su novia con calma. Todo era tranquilidad y paz para la joven pareja… pero esos momentos especiales duran muy poco en la vida.

— ¡Margaret, te lo dije, son una pareja muy tierna! ¡El chico es muy mono y ella es demasiado linda!—Allen se separó rápidamente de Lenalee y ambos miraron a todos lados.

— ¡Ya sabía yo que eso muchachos eran muy liberales! ¡Sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin matrimonio! ¡¿Qué harán todas las noches?!

Allen miró hacia arriba y vio a las dos ancianas mujeres mirándolos desde el balcón de al lado, un piso más arriba. Una de ellas, Rose, los miraba con alegría y los saludaba desde el balcón a los que Lenalee le respondieron el saludo ero con desagrado mientras que la otra hermana, Margaret, se fumaba un cigarrillo… al menos eso parecía.

— ¡Deberías buscar trabajo rápido, querido! ¡Si son muy liberales entonces un día de estos se llega una boca más a la casa! —dijo Margaret.

— ¡Señoras por favor, métanse en su casa, no vaya a ser que una brisa las tumbe y se rompan el cráneo contra el cemento! —Allen tomó la mano de Lenalee y la llevó a adentro nuevamente—esto es el colmo.

—Descuida Allen, son solo dos mujeres mayores sin oficio, no te preocupes por esos detalles pequeños.

—Sí claro, ya tienen oficio nuevo… meterse en nuestra vida de pareja y esto no son pequeños detalles, son dos solteronas sin oficio.

—No creo, viven un piso más arriba, es imposible que puedan "espiarnos" todo el tiempo—Allen miró a su novia de reojo y solo se fue a la cocina.

—Tengo que buscar la forma de calmar mi paranoia, Simel me metió esta idea en la cabeza y ya no me la puedo sacar.

—… vamos a esperar a que llegue y así nos calmamos los dos un poco, solo estás cansado por la búsqueda de trabajo, estoy segura que pronto encontraras algo. Mientras tanto deja de pensar tonterías y deja de ver tantas series de televisión.

—Sí pero mientras tendré que servir más bebidas en ese bar de mala muerte.

—Descuida, podemos sobrevivir con eso y pagar la renta—dijo Lenalee yendo a la cocina.

—La llamaré dentro de media hora… por si acaso.

 _ **Casa de Howard y Alena.**_

El ambiente era incomodo, en muchos sentidos. Tokusa y Riannon se habían sentado en un mueble individual y la chica se había sentado en las piernas de su novio. Madarao esta sentado al lado de Lamia con su brazo pasando por detrás de los hombros de ella. Simel estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de Alena.

—Y… cuéntanos Simel—la chica levantó su mirada hacia Tokusa— ¿Cómo va la universidad?

—Muy bien… me gradúo en primavera—dijo con orgullo la joven—ha sido un poco difícil pero… al final lo he logrado.

—Es cierto, se supone que te graduarías en verano de este año—dijo Riannon. Simel no había contado nada a nadie, excepto a Allen y a Lenalee— ¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué te retrasaste tanto?

—Ah… yo… —Simel volteó rápidamente hacia Lamia con cara de enfado. La rubia se estaba riendo por lo bajo mientras le decía algo a Madarao en el oido, el cual no reía—disculpa Lamia, ¿tienes algo que agregar a esta conversación sobre mi vida?

—No, no creo que sea necesario agregar mas mierda a tu vida—Simel abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y Alena le tomó la mano.

—Creo que hablar de mierda es muy tuyo, solo alguien como tu sabría que es rodearse de mierda—dijo Simel mirando a Madarao—pero descuida que estoy segura que ya estas acostumbrada a todo eso.

—… —los otros tres se mantenían en silencio, no querrán interrumpir el momento tan solo porque sabían que si decían algo de seguro alguno saldría gritado o insultado.

—Solo eres una niña que no sabe nada de nada, de ser que te atrasaste por tonta y le mentiste a tu hermano sobre eso. Nadie te cree que solo lo dejaste un tiempo y ya, ¿Qué habrás estado haciendo?

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? —el tono de voz de Simel ya era de molestia.

—Te lo voy a decir de forma sencilla para que la entiendas mejor. Eres vaga, no sabes hacer nada y te dio flojera terminar un semestre y comenzar el otro, descuida linda, no eres la única que peca de vagancia. Además de que te veo diferente, te ves muy arreglada y de seguro esos zapatos te costaron bastante, que yo sepa una floristería no da para tanto—los cuatro se quedaron viendo como reaccionaria Simel, ninguno interrumpía por miedo pero tampoco porque Simel siempre les recordaba no meterse en sus peleas.

—… les dije a ustedes tres—dijo Simel a Tokusa, Riannon y Alena—una sola—se levantó de su silla y se fue rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Pero… Simel… —Alena fue tras ella.

—Por una vez en tu vida no podías callarte, ¿verdad? —dijo Riannon a la rubia—solo una, no veíamos a Simel desde hace más de un año y vienes a hacernos esto.

—No es mi culpa.

—Y tú no dices nada—dijo Tokusa a Madarao.

—No tengo nada que agregar—dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Entonces tampoco tendrás inconveniente en irte de aquí—dijo Tokusa dejando su copa de vino sobre la mesa—es mejor que los dos se vayan. Te recuerdo Madarao, que hubo un tiempo donde estabas enamorado de ella, de esa chica "vaga" como la llama… tu novia.

—Eso fue hace mucho.

—Pues deberías recordarlo un poco y al menos callarle la boca a esta mujer. Entiende que Simel no la ha pasado fácil y tú con esto sabrá Dios cuando la veamos de nuevo. Vete de aquí Madarao, ya me arruinaste el apetito.

—Te recuerdo que no es tu casa, Tokusa.

—Pero sí es mía—los cuatro voltearon a ver a Howard entrar por la puerta—no soy sordo ni tonto, estaba intentando buscar la manera de perdonarte por haber "desflorado" a mi hermanita, por haberla engañado y roto el corazón pero con lo que acaba de pasar solo te ganaste un poco más de mi indiferencia. O sales de aquí o Tokusa y yo nos encargaremos de sacarte.

Mientras Howard discutía en casa con los dos invitados, Alena había salido tras Simel, ya llevaba una cuadra caminada, la joven iba sin abrigo y en tacones detrás de la joven de cabellos cortos. Tenía rabia pero a la vez no sabía que decirle a Simel que la hiciera quedarse.

— ¡Simel! ¡Simel por favor vuelve!

— ¡No! —la joven volteó rápidamente a mirar a su cuñada—entiende que no puedo volver, vendré otro día a verlos y luego iré a ver a Tokusa y a Riannon pero no me pidas volver ahora.

—No dejes que sus palabras te afecten.

—Sí me afectan, me afectan porque tiene razón, abandone mis estudios un tiempo pero no quise hacerlo. Todo lo que pasó esos meses fueron solo culpa mía y tenía que vivir con lo que pasó. No me pidas que te cuente porque no lo voy a hacer y tampoco le digas nada a Howard, te lo pido—Simel trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas.

—… está bien, pero me tendrás que contar a mi algún día.

—… está bien, pero no ahora, yo te aviso cuando esté lista. Nos vemos otro día entonces.

—Sí… —Alena se despidió con la mano mientras veía a su cuñada irse paso a paso.

Mientras Simel regresaba a casa caminando, prefería caminar que tomar algún medio de transporte porque le daría más tiempo para pensar en la mierda que había pasado y en como tendría luego que recompensárselo a su hermano, a su cuñada y a sus amigos.

—… —sintió su celular vibrar y sin ver quien era, contestó— ¿Quién es?

—… _si me vas a tratar así entonces déjame prepararme psicológicamente para tus palabras golpeadoras._

—Lo siento Allen, no he tenido una noche muy buena, perdón pero no podré ir hoy… ya será otro día.

— _Entiendo, mañana reunión tú y yo en la cafetería cerca de tu casa._

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

Simel trancó y siguió caminando por esas frías calles llenas de gente. Le gustaba vivir en Londres, siempre había algo que hacer y eso la mantenía entretenida pero en esos momentos parecía que nada podría animarla para nada, ni siquiera una noche de películas de terror con sus mejores amigos. Siguió y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño bar que quedaba como a seis cuadras de su casa, había terminado por tomar el tren porque ya se había cansado de caminar.

El lugar no era feo y ya había ido unas cuantas veces, hacía más de cinco meses que no pisaba ese lugar y no había cambiado para nada. Necesitaba desahogarse urgentemente de todo lo que había pasado y al mismo tiempo planear el viaje a Irlanda y hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas. Pero lo más importante de todo, debía darle su veredicto final a Reever.

Fue hasta la barra y dejó su bolsa sobre esta, puso sus manos en su cara con cansancio y soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Barman, una cerveza por favor—Simel apoyó sus codos contra la barra e intentó respirar pausadamente mientras se limpiaba el rostro—mi vida es una mierda.

—Descuida, la mía también y no ando como tu—Simel quitó las manos de su cara y vio al bartender—hola, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Tu… ¿Alma, no? —el chico le sirvió la cerveza y le sonrió—no tienes cara de trabajar en un bar de mala muerte.

—No es de mala muerte, es bueno y solo trabajo en las noches, de jueves a domingo y durante el día soy músico desde las 5 de la mañana hasta las siete de la noche que es cuando debo entrar a trabajar aquí y las noches cuando no trabajo pues… compongo música.

—Me acabas de contar parte de tu vida en cinco segundos—Simel soltó una sonrisa y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza.

—Créeme, si de vidas de mierda se trata yo te gano en muchos aspectos.

—Creo que no es lugar ni momento para hablar eso… además, te solicitan por allá—Alma volteó y vio como habían más de tres personas mirándolo enojado porque no les prestaba atención.

— ¡Deja de coquetear y muévete muchacho! —gritó uno de los clientes a lo que Alma respiró hondo.

—Deberías hacerles caso—dijo Simel.

—Pero yo no coqueteo, solo estaba ayudando a alguien que se ve que lo necesita. Si quieres puedes esperar a que termine aquí, salgo a las 10 y así poder ir a un lugar más tranquilo.

—Eso fue una táctica barata, lo siento pero no soy de las que se acuesta con el primero que le ofrece ayuda y menos si trabaja en un bar—Simel le regresó la cerveza y estuvo a punto de irse pero Alma la tomó de la mano.

—Si eres pesimista mujer, no iba a hacer eso, créeme que si fuera así ya hubiera usado otra táctica. Me caíste bien cuando te vi esta mañana, te vi mal ahorita y pensé que necesitabas un amigo, todos lo necesitamos y cuando más los necesitas no hay uno cerca.

— ¿Amigos? Apenas sé tu nombre.

—Me llamo Alma Mullingan… sí lo sé, tengo cara asiática pero fui adoptado por una buena familia escocesa. Tengo 25 años, una carrera en audiovisuales y cine, toco el violín desde los 5 años, mis padres viven en Canadá en estos momentos, yo viajo mucho y llegué a Londres hace relativamente poco de Croacia y junto a un amigo mío. Soy soltero, tengo dos trabajos, tengo una hermana menor, un mejor amigo y me dedico a viajar por todo el mundo. ¿Es suficiente para ti?

—… en parte sí.

—Entonces atiendo a estas personas y vuelvo o si quieres puedes esperar aquí, me toca cerrar de todos modos.

—… está bien.

Simel rió al verlo irse a atender a las tres personas que ya estaban a punto de tirarle un vaso pero la chica vio con curiosidad que una sonrisa, una plática, una buena expresión corporal y de seguro una labia magistral, los tres hombres reían junto con él. Se notaba que era alguien alegre y si con esto se podía distraer al menos por una hora o dos entonces bienvenido era el extraño chico.

Ya pasadas de las diez de la noche todos se habían ido y Simel seguía sentada en el mismo puesto en la barra, mirando el mismo vaso de cerveza mientras le daba vueltas lentamente. Soltó un suspiró y vio como Alama regresaba de recoger una mesa.

—Jamás había pasado tanto trapo en una noche, los ingleses son un poco desordenados con la comida y las bebidas.

—Y eso que no has visto a los irlandeses.

—Créeme que sí, viví la mayor parte de mi vida en Escocia con mis padres y sé cómo son algunos irlandeses cuando se les pasa la mano de cerveza—Simel miró hacia el suelo y no dijo nada—ven, sentémonos en esa mesa y hablemos.

—… Está bien.

 _ **2 horas después.**_

Tal vez había cometido un error al haberla dejado hablar, ahora tenía más de ocho cervezas en su cuerpo y una chica con una inestabilidad emocional que se veía reflejada en la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado.

—Entonces la perra arrastradas esa me dijo muchas cosas malas… jamás me gustó ella, ni siquiera cuando se hacía la hipócrita conmigo al principio de su relación con Madarao.

—Quisiera decir que te entiendo pero jamás he pasado algo por eso.

—Se nota a miles de kilómetros que no, te la pasas viajando y no creo que tengas tiempo para una relación—Simel bebió de su cerveza y Alma miró hacia un lado—… ¿la cague?

—Mmm… no del todo, es que no me conoces. Yo solía viajar al principio con una novia, llevábamos años juntos pero tuvimos un accidente escalando una montaña en Noruega hace ya dos años y ella murió, su nombre era Isobel—Simel quedó estática al escuchar eso—descuida, no sabías y la vida sigue, si me quedaba estancado en mi dolor entonces no estaría hoy aquí contigo, de seguro me hubiera tirado por un acantilado pero mi familia me ayudó y mi mejor amigo también así que… olvida que lo mencionamos.

—Pero…

—Solo olvídalo.

—Está bien.

—Ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a casa, ¿te llevo? —Alma miró su reloj y la propuesta tomó por sorpresa a Simel—no pienses mal.

—No, no lo hago. Vamos, no queda tan lejos de aquí.

—… ¿ah no? —Simel asintió y al levantarse se tambaleó un poco y casi cae al suelo si no es que Alma la atrapa— ¿estás bien?

—El mundo como que está dando vueltas más rápido.

—No, es la cerveza negra. Vamos, un pie al frente y luego el otro.

Alma la tenía agarrada de la cintura mientras la ayudaba a caminar, lo malo era que cargaba tacones, no tan altos pero igual letales cuando los sentidos se nublan de esa manera. El chico sacó la llave y cerró el negocio y atajó nuevamente a Simel antes de que se fuera de lado.

—Pareces un árbol.

—Como digas, es por acá—ambos e fueron caminando y sin duda parecían una pareja… pero de desadaptados porque Simel se iba de un lado mientras que el pobre chico era el chaperón—no queda tan lejos.

Pasados unos 2 minutos, ya que la borrachera no dejaba mucho para avanzar rápidamente, llegaron al portal del edificio y Alma lo miró sorprendido.

—… ¿vives aquí?

—Sí, a que es lindo el lugar y los apartamentos también—Alma estaba comenzado a sospechar que a la chica le entraban sofocones cuando bebía mucho—si quieres puedes dejarme aquí.

—No, mejor subo contigo porque me da un poco de cosa que te vayas por las escaleras.

—Si así lo quieres.

Ambos subieron las escaleras con un poco de dificultad y ahora Simel había entrado en la etapa de las risas incontrolables. Ella le indicaba por donde ir pero Alma intentaba por todos los medios de no caerse él y ni que se cayera ella.

—Es aquí—Alma miró la puerta y se sintió más tranquilo al saber que ya habían llegado—si quieres puedes dormir aquí… no malinterpretes mis palabras, lo digo porque debes vivir lejos.

—Descuida, puedo llegar rápido y sin problema.

La joven aguantó la risa y se acercó hasta le chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla que poco a poco se fue moviendo hasta los labios de Alma.

—Simel… no… no puedo hacerte esto—Alma la tomó por los hombros y la alejó—no eres tú, estas borracha y, voy a decir esto porque creo que no lo recordaras mañana, pero si vamos tener sexo prefiero que sea cuando estés consiente para hacerte gritar más fácil—terminó con una sonrisa tierna mientras Simel lo veía extrañada.

—Dices cosas raras.

—En realidad soy gay y vivo con mi novio—la chica lo miró extrañada, como si no entendiera que decía.

—Pero tenías novia.

—Sí pero después de ella descubrí mi verdadera… orientación… —el chico miró a Simel esperando que terminara de procesar la noticia.

—Entonces nos veremos algún día, quien sabe, tal vez pase mucho para eso.

—Sí, tal vez pase mucho—Simel le regaló una sonrisa de borracha y cerró la puerta con llave dejando a Alma más tranquilo de que ya estuviera en su casa y de seguro tirada en la cama durmiendo—por Dios, las cosas que hago por una chica, mi madre me crió bien… —Alma hurgó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una llave—sí nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas, Simel.

Alma dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba justo al frente de la de Simel, metió la llave y al abrir se encontró con un desastre de cajas y a su compañero de apartamento en el piso sacando cosas de las cajas para ir acomodándolas poco a poco.

—Tardaste más de lo normal.

—Conocí a una chica—el otro lo miró de reojo y ni se inmutó—es linda y… creo que tiene algún desbarajuste pero solo cuando bebe mucho.

—Es bueno saber que lidias con la muerte de Isodel de una manera sana y correcta.

—Han pasado ya dos años, no voy a estar siempre hundido en la mierda. Es la vecina.

—… ¿la señora Whiteburry?

—… no seas imbécil, la de al frente.

—Ah… no se quién es… espera, ¿dijiste alguna estupidez? Porque cuando te presentamos a Isodel la primera estupidez que dijiste fue…

—Sí, le dije que era gay…

—Eres imbécil.

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera, Yu? Irme con ella ya mismo a la cama… lo cual no faltana mucho y ya estaba entrando en calor pero yo soy un caballero.

—Sí y un caballo en la cama.

— ¿Vas a seguir con lo del trío? —dijo Alma con fastidio colocando su abrigo y su bolso en el perchero—fue solo una vez y la mujer esa lo disfrutó.

—Eclipsaste todo mi ser, eso es algo que no se le hace a un amigo y menos cuando se está en trío.

—Lo que tú digas pero esa vida tendremos que dejarla atrás, este lugar es muy tradicional y conservativo.

—Lo que tú digas, no tardaras nada en acostarte con la chica esta.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú? Desde que Alma murió no has estado con nadie.

—Sí he estado, con una chica hace muchos meses… fue ardiente pero nos odiamos mucho así que fue solo el calentón de la noche y la mañana—Kanda seguía sacando cosas de las cajas mientras hablaba—ya le dijiste a la mujer esa que eras gay y…

—Le dije que vivía con mi novio… pero no sabe que somos los nuevos de al frente.

— ¡¿Que tú qué?!

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiis, buenas noches por acá!**_

 _ **Por fin raje el capi de esta locura, cada vez se irán agregando más personajes, los que pueda, y Oc. Las OC aquí mayormente están inspiradas en amigas mías que son igual de locas que yo y que me pareció lindo darles una oportunidad aquí.**_

 _ **Espero traer el próximo rápido, gracias por leer los que lean :D… okno… y gracias a los que comentan. Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

 _¿Y si hacemos una porno?_

 _ **Miercoles.**_

El despertador sonó justamente a las 7:00 AM y Alma se levantó con pereza de su cama. Se sentó en el borde, miró un zapato que estaba justo debajo de una silla que tenía dos cajas encima y se quedó así casi por 5 minutos. Estaba pensando en la vida y en la existencia de la misma. A pocas palabras, su cerebro estaba en modo avión y hasta que no se activara bien no dejaría de observar ese interesante zapato.

Aun con su cerebro modo avión recorrió su cuarto, vacío y lleno de cajas. Era deprimente verlo así, para rematar que las paredes eran de un color mostaza que llevaba mareándolo desde que entró en él ya que Kanda logró llegar primero a la otra habitación y aun así quedaba otra habitación que de seguro usarían para otras cosas.

Alma se levantó, tomó su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de su hermana Adda preguntando si ya se habían mudado. Solo miró el mensaje un minuto más, no respondió porque aun sentía que no le venían fuerzas para responder. Tiró su celular a la cama, este rebotó y cayó al suelo pero ni eso lo hizo voltear.

Al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta de que había más cajas y que si veía otra caja más caería en la desesperación absoluta. Fue hasta la cocina y vio que Kanda ya estaba con su tasa de café y leyendo el periódico junto con unas tostadas llenas de mermelada que había comprado ayer.

— ¿Y esa cara de idiota?

—… creo que no me acostumbro al horario… —Kanda lo miró con una ceja arriba.

—Tampoco es mucha diferencia. Como sea, hoy es miércoles, tengo una sesión de fotos en Hyde Park y no creo regresar hasta entrada la tarde. Si no vas a trabajar en alguna pieza musical entonces te pido que saques las cosas de las cajas.

—Sí, amor—dijo Alma de mal humor por haber escuchado sobre las "cajas" — ¿Algo más, cielo?

—Solo que eres un idiota que cree que diciendo estupideces a una chica que le gusta se va a conquistar.

—Y siendo rudo tampoco—se sirvió un poco de café y puso unas rebanadas de pan en el tostador.

—No, pero tengo más sexo que tú.

—Eso está en discusión, ayer casi entro en acción pero soy un caballero y mi mami debería estar orgullosa de mí, no como tú.

—A mis padres les vale a donde vaya si se preocupan más de mi hermano.

—Es que como eres adoptado igual que yo—dijo Alma con mucha intensión de que le doliera—además cambiarte de apellido fue muy cruel de tu parte, creo que Yu Chang te quedaba mejor—el joven contuvo una risita de su amigo antes de que se le ocurriera tirarle el café en la cabeza.

—Con suerte conseguí cambiar mi apellido—Kanda tomó su chaqueta negra del perchero—además a ellos les importa más Bak y su tonta boda. Ya los veo rogándome que asista y que lleve una acompañante.

—Hasta donde yo sé, Bak no ha sido mal hermano y Oriel ha sido buena cuñada contigo también. Nos dejaron quedar con ellos en Bélgica y tú fuiste muy grosero con ellos cuando fueron tan buenos en recibir, para recordártelo, a dos mochileros sin dinero, sin dignidad y dispuestos a los más bajo por dinero.

—Sí, no me lo tienes que recordar, por eso estoy trabajando el doble que antes, para pagarles ese dinero que nos ayudó. No estoy molesto con ellos totalmente pero no iré a su boda si mi madre y padre van.

—Como tú digas, cielo—Kanda le tiró un almohadón del sofá para que dejara de jugar con eso— ¡estoy comiendo!

—Y vas aclarando las cosas con esa chica—Kanda tomó su llave y salió del apartamento con su cara de perro puesta. Al cerrar la puerta se asustó al ver que la vecina del lado izquierdo le tocó el hombro—Señora Whiteburry, no haga eso.

—Oh querido, puedes llamarme Eilinora si así lo prefieres—dijo la mujer. Kanda tragó grueso y la vio de arriba a abajo analizándola. Cabello rizado hasta por debajo de la barbilla, canas, no era robusta pero ya le colgaba algún pliegue por ahí. Ojos verdes saltones, lentes de media luna y por alguna extraña razón el busto seguía en su lugar.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo? Tengo mucha prisa.

—No lindo, es que venía a decirles que cualquier cosa que deseen estoy disponible… a cualquier cosa—la mujer le tocó el brazo y Kanda miró el gesto de tal forma que una alarma le sonó en el cerebro.

—Muchas gracias señora Whit…

—Eilinora, lindo.

—Sí… Eilinora… por ahora estamos bien y… —Kanda pensó que decir hasta que se le ocurrió algo de lo que se arrepentiría en mucho tiempo—y mi novio y yo estamos a gusto por ahora.

— ¿Tu… novio?

—Sí, llevamos 3 años juntos—Kanda intentó soltar algo parecido a una sonrisa pero falló—cualquier cosa le avisamos.

—Que desperdicio de rostros… —fue en voz baja pero Kanda pudo entenderlo perfectamente. Vio a la mujer dirigirse a su departamento decepcionada con la noticia.

—Las cosas que hago por no caer en esto… —Kanda dio media vuelta pero justo frente a él venía una persona conocida—maldito brote de habas… —Kanda se dio media vuelta, había cerrado con llave y no le daría tiempo de abrir otra vez—me voy a arrepentir de esto—Kanda corrió hasta la puerta de su vecina y entró en el departamento justo antes de que cerrara completamente.

—… ¿sucede algo? —dijo la mujer mirando a Kanda—¿necesitas algo?

—Ah… sí, sí… me acabo de acordar… ¿tiene azúcar?

—Sí, está en la cocina, ¿me acompañas? —Kanda comenzó a sudar frío y vio a la mujer desaparecer de su vista no sin antes darle una mirada muy, muy, muy extraña.

—Esta no se lo tragó…

— ¿Vienes? —sonó la voz de la mujer desde la cocina.

—Sí… ya voy… ¿A dónde ira ese brote de habas?

Mientras Allen caminaba por el pasillo no se dio cuenta de todo ya que venía bostezando y rascándose los ojos. Había quedado con Simel un poco más tarde en un café pero ya que había tenido turno largo y de emergencia en el bar, decidió pasar por donde Simel de una vez para hablar con ella.

Desprendía un olor a alcohol y las ojeras eran bien marcadas. No era que no le gustara su trabajo… lo odiaba. Se reprochaba que tanto esfuerzo en sus estudios y dinero por parte de sus hermanos, que eran gemelos, no dieran los frutos que quería ya que estaba sin trabajo, con título, con una renta, con planes a futuro y con poco dinero en la cuenta. Daba gracias a Dios que Cross no se metiera en lo que no le importara, después de todo él y sus hermanos habían tomado caminos distintos. Mana y Neah vivían temporalmente en Normandía llevando un proyecto de un edificio y Cross estaba perdido en Norte América supuestamente escribiendo su próximo libro.

—Odio mi vida… —fue hasta la puerta del departamento de Simel y sacó su copia y abrió como si fuera casa suya—Simel… tengo hambre… quiero café…

Allen miró a todos lados y vio a su amiga tirada en la cama, con lo que parecía ser la ropa del día anterior ya que era muy formal y con el despertador sonando ya que estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano solo por costumbre. Allen miró a un lado y vio al pobre Afton darle una mirada de piedad para que lo alimentara.

—Pobre criatura…

Y como si fuera su casa, Allen colgó su abrigo, fue a la cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno y el café para los dos. Había enviado un mensaje a Lenalee que iría a donde Simel directo después del trabajo para hablar lo del viaje a Irlanda. Ya era Noviembre, más específicamente 2 de Noviembre y según Simel viajarían el 10 de diciembre o antes.

— ¿Dónde estoy?... me siento mal—Allen volteó a ver a su amiga divagar en la cama— ¿Quién está ahí?

—Soy el espíritu de la resaca, vine a ver si habías vomitado o hecho alguna estupidez luego de una noche de bebedera—dijo Allen con voz fantasmal.

—Muy gracioso, no sé para qué te di esa llave—Simel se rascó la cabeza y miró a todos lados—siento que el mundo da vueltas y eso que no bebí mucho.

—Mmm… —Allen seguía de espalda cocinando.

—… ¿Qué demonios haces sin camisa? Y con mi delantal.

—Anoche hubo una despedida de soltera en el bar, tuve que ir porque les faltaba personal y termine con varios shots de tequila regados en todo mi cuerpo y haciendo un numero de stripper con los otros chicos—la voz de Allen sonaba cansada y un poco molesta—mi ropa está llena de alcohol y huele horrible. Luego de que acabo la despedida tuvimos que limpiar y no se fueron sino hasta como hace una hora, logré escaparme sin que me viera la dueña.

— ¿Fue como la despedida anterior? —Allen respiró profundamente. La despedida anterior había sido el doble de salvaje y terminó con él y los otros trabajadores masculinos en una orgía sin presentes y donde tenían pocos recuerdos ya que más de una sustancia extraña pasó por las manos de todos—aun no asimilo que te drogaron—Simel rió por lo bajo—no pongas esa cara, sé que te la pasaste bien.

—No recuerdo una mierda de esa noche.

—Y aun no consigues trabajo.

—He ido a cinco empresas de diseño y todas me exigen 5 años de experiencia… ¡PERO COMO DEMONIOS QUIEREN QUE LO CONSIGA SI NO ME DEJAN TRABAJAR! —Allen colocó el plato del desayuno sobre la mesa tan fuerte que Simel pensó que lo había roto—entonces tengo gastos y más gastos… tengo 24 años casi 25, me gradué hace más de un año y no he ejercido para nada.

—Descuida, sé que debe haber algo para ti allá afuera—Simel se levantó a servir el café para los dos—… ¿A ti quien te dijo que podías comer mi comida?

—Ten piedad de mi mujer, prefiero que coma Lenalee—Allen mordió la tostada llena de mermelada con ojos llorosos.

— ¿Has pensando en vender algo? —dijo Simel mientras colocaba mermelada a su tostada.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Como un riñón, semen, un pulmón. Tal vez tu juego completo de poker.

—Hare como que no dijiste nada—Allen bebió su café y la ignoró—he pensado muchas cosas y creo que Lenalee no se merece a alguien como yo.

—No digas estupideces, hay muchos que están sin trabajo, además de que tu trabajas solo que no es para lo que estudiaste.

—Llevo dos años en ese maldito bar, hasta me hicieron fiesta cuando me gradué porque pensaron que me retiraría del trabajo—Simel aguantó la risa y siguió comiendo—pero hay que hablar del viaje, ¿Cuánto es el pasaje mío?

—113 Euros, ida y vuelta, es el más rápido, salimos de Heatrow a las 9.30 de la noche y es un vuelo directo de 1 hora y 15 minutos—Allen la miró sorprendido—he planeado este viaje desde hace tiempo.

—Ya vi. Tienes que prepararme para el viaje… digo, tu familia—Allen parecía nervioso por algo.

—No seas tonto, no soy tu novia así que no deberías estar nervioso por ver a mi familia. Yo que tú me preocuparía más por cómo vas a hacer cuando conozcas a Komui—Simel se rió en la cara de Allen y este solo suspiró—Muy bien, vamos a presentarte a los principales.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Allen le dio su ultimo sorbo al café y miró como Simel se desvestía enfrente de él—que seamos amigos no significa que hagas eso antes mis puros ojos.

—Cállate que Lenalee y tú han hecho mucho así que de puro nada—Simel quedó en bragas y sujetador mientras iba al closet y buscaba la ropa. Terminó con un leggins negro y un suéter blanco, estaba comenzando a hacer un poco de frío. Allen se sorprendió más al ver que sacaba un pizarra blanca del closet—muy bien, comencemos con mi padre ya que, literalmente, toda la familia va a casa de mi padre en esas épocas de felicidad. Mi padre compro una casa mucho más grande hace un año más o menos, antes de enterarse del nuevo bebe y ahora cabemos más personas.

Allen vio como Simel sacaba un marcador, un borrador y comenzó a escribir el nombre su padre en la parte de más arriba. No conocía ni a las hermanas de su amiga, solo a Link, así que conocer a un grupo de Irlandeses no era algo que le hiciera mucha ilusión y más aún cuando todos eran, según Simel, de 1.80 cm para arriba.

—Muy bien, mi padre, Bronach Armitage tiene 3 hermanos y 2 hermanas, en total son 6 hijos. Están mis tíos Braden y Collins Armitage que son gemelos. Mi tío Braden se casó con mi tía Kalen y tienen un hijo llamado Elric. Mi tío Collins se casó con mi tía Maeron y tienen dos hijos, mi primo Novak y mi prima Haim—Allen miraba el mapa mental que estaba construyendo Simel a base de nombres y flechas—el siguiente es mi padre y luego viene mi tía Olwen que se casó con mi tío Lazar y tuvo a mis primos, Jethro, Faria y Deka—Allen volvió a arrugar la frente al ver que el mapa crecía—luego viene mi tío Pawlo y él se casó con mi tía Leslie y tuvieron a las gemelas, Runa y Rowan. De ultimo esta mi tía Corina se casó con mi tío Reade y tuvieron a los trillizos, Cowan, Leon y Edel—Simel puso un punto y final al árbol genealógico de sus tíos y primos. Se volteó y miró a Allen con una sonrisa.

—Y… ¿todos van a ir?

—Por supuesto.

—Creo que puedo con eso… lo bueno es que son nombres fáciles y… menos los tu tía… ¿Olwen?

—Sí lo sé pero luego te acostumbras.

—Bueno… puedo sobrevivir a eso—Allen le dio un sorbo al café luego de procesar toda la información.

—Ahora la familia de mi mamá—Simel tomó el borrador y comenzó a borrar todo su trabajo cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser un escupitajo.

— ¿La familia de tu mamá pasa navidades allá?

—Sí, les gusta gorronear pero se la pasa bien con ellos. Ahora… —Simel colocó el nombre de su madre arriba y comenzó—Mi madre, Meriel O'Connor tuvo cuatro hermanas. La primera es la tía Linnea, nunca se casó. La segunda es la tía Nolwenn y ella se casó con tío Caley, un galés, y tuvieron a los gemelos Hugo y Dux. Luego sigue mi tía Isel y ella se casó con mi tío Asen pero enviudó cuando mi primo tenía 3 años y tuvieron solo un hijo que es mi primo Axel. Le sigue mi tía Alanza que se casó con mi tío Carden y tuvo cuatro hijos, mi prima Mathia, mi primo Roan y los mellizos de dos años, Evan y Breigh. Mi madre es la menor—Simel volvió a terminar el árbol genealógico y miró a Allen que estaba con la boca abierta mirando todo.

— ¿Por qué todos tienen nombres raros? —fue lo único que pudo decir Allen luego de ver todo el árbol—¿No pueden llamarse Elizabeth, Mary o Emma?

—Somos Irlandeses, algunas son variaciones de nombres ingleses—dijo la chica sonriendo—descuida que no creo que tengas que aprendértelos todos. Se me olvidada, Howard y Alena van a ir con nosotros y al parecer se nos unen Tokusa, Riannon, Tevak y Madarao. Doy gracias a los cielos que la estirada y sucia de Lamia no va.

— ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

—… no sé, ya veremos cuando lleguemos. Emociónate, será una aventura increíble.

— ¿Y Reever no va? Digo, no te he escuchado mencionarlo.

—… —Simel dejó el marcador en el suelo y no dijo nada—Allen… Reever se va a ir a Australia y… me pidió ir con él.

— ¡¿Qué?! Eso es bueno pero… ¿Qué respondiste? —Allen estaba feliz por su amiga pero sabía también que no quería que se fuera.

—… el me dio tiempo para pensarlo y… —Allen vio como un par de lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de su amiga—creo que tal vez no había mucho que pensar, no puedo irme… mi vida está aquí, ustedes están aquí, mi familia está a una distancia de una hora y media en avión… yo quiero mucho a Reever pero le hice daño con lo de Kanda y él no lo sabe pero igual lo lastime.

—No te angusties por eso, ya pasó—Allen le sirvió más café a su amiga y se sentó con ella en el suelo, apoyados contra el sofá—toma tu café.

—Gracias.

—Si estas dudando irte por nosotros… no deberías. Somos tus amigos pero entenderemos si quieres irte con él, es tu novio y tienen una relación sana… tu familia también entenderá si quieres irte a Australia.

—… creo que más bien es que no quiero irme a Australia. Le voy a romper el corazón, Allen—Simel comenzó a llorar con más fuerza—si hubieras visto su cara cuando me lo dijo, él ya sabía que yo no querría irme y aun así lo intentó, intento convencerme de irme.

—Ya es tu decisión—Allen se levantó y fue hasta la mesa de noche de su amiga y tomó su celular. Volvió a su lugar al lado de Simel y se lo entregó—si estas segura de lo que vas a hacer entonces díselo ahora.

—… ponte una camisa—Simel tomó su celular y busco el número de Reever. Lo miró unos segundos y luego miró a Allen— ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

—Eso ya es decisión tuya, estás haciendo lo que crees que es correcto para ti no para nosotros. Si quieres quedarte… quédate, si sientes que debe ser así entonces llámalo—Simel miró el número y apretó para llamar.

—… —en su interior rogaba que no contestara, con el celular en su oreja escuchaba el tono de repique y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Reever no contestara.

— _Hola…_

—Reever… hola—Simel trató de acomodar su voz para hablar con él.

— _Hola Simel… ¿le pasa algo a tu voz?_ —la joven tragó grueso.

—No, es solo un poco de gripe.

— _Entiendo… ¿ya tomaste tu decisión?_ —Simel miró a Allen y este fingió demencia. Le dio un empujoncito con la mano y volvió a la llamada.

—Sí, ya tomé mi decisión… —la voz de Simel que quebró y comenzó a llorar—Reever… créeme que yo te quiero mucho, te amé… pero el problema aquí no eres tú, realmente el problema soy yo. Sé que suena _cliché_ pero es cierto. No soy la persona que mereces a tu lado—el llanto fue en aumento y Allen no podía hacer nada—créeme que lo pensé mucho, estuve todo el día dándole vueltas, mi vida giró en torno a esa pregunta que me hiciste y… sinceramente lo pensé tanto que me duele la cabeza—se escuchó una mini risa del otro lado de la línea y eso relajó un poco más a Simel—lo lamento… pero no puedo irme contigo, mi familia está aquí, mi vida está aquí… y a pesar de que yo sí quería una vida contigo e imaginarme todas esas cosas que dijiste que querías para nosotros… creo que eran hermosas… pero a todo eso le faltó mi familia y mis amigos, sé que debes pensar que no quiero ir por ellos pero… en verdad no sé si yendo contigo a Australia, si nuestra relación funcionaria igual que acá—Reever hizo silencio al otro lado de la línea—sé que querías una familia.

— _Te entiendo. Puede que tuvieras razón, creo que esta etapa de novios es lo único que pudo haber funcionado entre los dos. Disfruté mucho a tu lado y no me refiero solo a la parte carnal sino también a esos momentos en los que salíamos o solo nos quedábamos viendo películas… como cuando casi quemas mi cocina_ —Simel rió recordando ese pequeño incidente— _extrañaré mucho tu risa._

—Yo también lo disfruté mucho, eres una persona especial. Créeme que pensé en tener hijos contigo cuando ni siquiera yo quería hijos.

— _Iba a ser un poco difícil igualmente, yo soy estéril así que el tener hijos hubiera sido un proceso que… que pudo acabar igual con la relación, tal vez tengas razón en eso—Simel se quedó en shock al escuchar a Reever_ —igualmente sabía que no querías ir conmigo, perdón si intenté manipularte para ir pero pensé que tu sentías igual que yo y a la vez sabía que la chispa estaba apagándose.

—Sé que encontraras a alguien pronto y que sea merecedora de todo lo maravilloso que le puedas ofrecer, tal vez si algún día voy a Australia te visite.

— _Sería increíble… adiós, Simel… te amo._

—… adiós Reever.

Simel se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y trancó. Se quedó viendo la pantalla largo rato recordando esas dos últimas palabras y que tal vez el dejarlo sí fue la mejor opción, o al menos para ella parecieron horas mirando la pantalla mientras que a Allen lo comía la curiosidad.

— ¡Habla mujer! —Allen la jaloneó un poco del suéter—me tienes pendiendo de un hilo.

—Es estéril…

—… no entiendo a qué viene eso—dijo Allen con cara de confusión.

—Que el hijo que yo estaba esperando era de Kanda… Reever no puede tener hijos y él jamás me lo dijo… por eso es que no usaba protección—Allen rodó los ojos y siguió bebiendo su café.

—Igual, en estos momentos tendrías una barriga de 7 meses o de 8. De todas formas Kanda no lo hubiera atendido, de quererlo tampoco. Hubieras estado sola… con nosotros pero sola.

—Que gran apoyo moral—Simel tiró el celular a la cama, rebotó en el colchón y cayó al suelo—quiero hacer algo hoy.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Allen dejó su tasa a un lado y miró a su amiga que parecía planear algo.

—Conocí a un chico ayer—Allen la miró de reojo.

—Zorra.

—No es eso, no seas idiota. Es buen chico y tengo ganas de sexo—Allen rió por lo bajo y Simel también—es broma él es gay, pero sería divertido salir hoy… quiero despejar la mente de todo y que mi vida siga como si nada.

— ¿Cómo estaba él?

—No sé, hay veces que no podía descifrarlo. Creo que a veces Reever era un misterio para mí. Como sea, se va a ir y yo también debo seguir con mis cosas… con mis propias preocupaciones.

—Te entiendo y creo que ya se cual es una de tus preocupaciones—Simel lo miró sin entender de que hablaba.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De ese maldito violín que está sonando. Además de que las paredes son delgadas en esta porquería porque creo escuchar que alguien está dando duro contra el muro también—Simel respiró profundamente—no me mires como si estuviera loco, yo sé lo que oigo.

—Claro, ahora puedes oír el coito atreves de las paredes. Del violín te lo acepto pero de lo otro no creo.

—Simel… cuando mis padres murieron y mandaron a mis hermanos lejos de mí y a mí me mandaron con Cross créeme que viví ciertos momentos donde debía usar mis sentidos al máximo. Como cuando vivimos en Afganistán, debía estar pendiente de que si el esposo de la que Cross se estaba… tú sabes… y avisarle para que no lo explotara. Cuando vivimos en África debía estar con el oído pendiente por las serpientes… y ni te cuento en las misiones de Simoga por las obras de caridad que hacía el desgraciado de Cross.

—Te entiendo pero no creo que este alguien en acción, es muy temprano.

Ambos seguían sentados en el suelo contra el sofá cuando escucharon la puerta de al frente abrir y cerrar, al parecer el nuevo vecino había decidido dejar el violín e irse a hacer algo con su vida. A Simel no le molestaba mucho, apenas lo había escuchado tocar unas dos o tres veces. Le recordaba mucho a casa y por eso no decía nada.

Pasaron solo 20 minutos desde que escucharon al vecino salir cuando volvieron a escuchar la puerta abrir y cerrarse. Allen estaba haciendo café y no paró mucho pero luego se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su apartamento.

—Qué raro—Simel se levantó y fue hasta la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla—ugh… el presidente del edificio—se palmeó la cara para no parecer amargada y le abrió la puerta al hombre—buenos días señor Williams.

—Buenos días, Simel. Tenemos una reunión sorpresa y debes asistir—dijo el hombre calvo con una sonrisa.

—Y… ¿Cómo para que es esta reunión?

—Se discutirá en la reunión. Nos vemos en 10 minutos.

—Muy bien—Simel casi le tira la puerta en la cara, obvio, siempre mostrando una sonrisa—odio esas malditas reuniones, solo sirven para discutir y joder.

—Yo te espero aquí o si te tardas ya me habré ido porque debió descansar para la noche, me toca turno hasta las 4 de la mañana—dijo Allen mientras veía las fotos de la pared—te tienes que llevar la cámara para el viaje, serán buenos recuerdos para la pared.

—Sí, tienes razón—Simel se colocó unas botas y se acomodó su corto cabello en el espejo antes de irse—nos vemos ahorita o me escribes si te vas.

—Está bien.

Simel se llevó sus llaves y salió de su morada para dirigirse al salón de reuniones. La última reunión había sido el mes pasado y resultó con la suspensión de su servicio de revistas mensuales ya que al parecer debía pedir permiso para eso, ni ella entendía el por qué, pero tuvo que hacerlo al igual que la suspensión de su reproductor de música, al cual hizo caso omiso y compró otro mejor y solo lo usaba en un volumen muy bajo.

—Buenos días, linda Simel—la joven se había entretenido con su celular y fue interrumpida por la señora Whiteburry.

—Buenos días señora Whiteburry—dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

—Mi niña tienes una suerte, los vecinos de al frente son una monada. Hay uno, de cabello largo que es… —la señora Whiteburry soltó un suspiró muy soñador—mejor ni te digo querida, pero debes tener cuidado… son unos salvajes, al menos ese lo es.

—Ah… sí… tendré cuidado, señora Whiteburry.

—Nos vemos abajo pequeña—Simel vio a la mujer alejarse por el pasillo hasta que se perdió de su vista.

—Pobres chicos, ¿me pregunto quienes serán…? —no pasaron ni cinoc segundos cuando la puerta de al frente se abrió dejando ver la figura de Kanda con sus implementos de fotografía, su cabello bien recogido y un marca en la parte alta del cuello—…

—…

— ¡TÚ! —ambos se señalaron acusadoramente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso no te basta con joderme en la universidad o cuando estuviste en la misma clase que yo hace 7 meses, ahora vives al frente. Hacerte el que no sabe que yo vivo justo al frente no es algo muy lindo, Kanda.

—Créeme que ni me acordaba que vivías ahí al frente, sino no hubiera rentado este lugar y hubiera convencido a mi amigo de que alquiláramos otra cosa—dijo Kanda con su mirada fría y seria.

—No mientas, te gusta sacarme de quicio, Kanda—Simel se acercó a él y ambos quedaron parados en medio del pasillo dándose miradas de odio—de tantos lugares en el maldito Londres, ¿Por qué tenías que venir aquí?

—Porque esta grande y es barato—dijo como si nada y como fuera lo más obvio.

—Pues eso tiene sus razones—dijo Simel con una mirada burlona.

—Créeme que me importa un reverendo pepino si tiene sus razones o no, vine aquí porque pensé que podía tener paz pero como veo que vives aquí al frente pues tengo que desechar mi idea de relajación.

—Sobre todo tú que eres la persona que más se relaja, eres más agrio que biberón de vinagre, Kanda.

—Y tu más fastidiosa que un cuerito en la uña, enana.

—Atrévete a decir algo peor, te reto.

—No me retes, mocosa.

—Pues tarde.

…

Se pueden decir muchas cosas, pelear lo que se quiera con una persona que caiga mal pero cuando las peleas se suben de tono pueden haber dos opciones universales si los que se pelean son un hombre y una mujer. La primera es caerse a golpes, muy común. La otra es un poco rara y es cuando existe un fuego interno que no se apagara solo ya que la pelea enciende algo más.

— ¡Por Dios! —Simel miraba el techo y respiraba a un ritmo rápido.

—…

— ¿Qué hemos hecho?

—En la mayoría del mundo se le llama sexo casual… en nuestro caso fue un poco salvaje—dijo Kanda mirando el techo de su habitación.

La segunda opción les tocó a los dos vecino. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de discusión cuando ya estaban besándose y quitándose la ropa a medida que entraban en la habitación del japonés. Había sido un error, uno tonto en realidad.

—Kanda… tengo que decirte algo—Simel se tapaba con la sabana como podía. Se levantó un poco y vio el musculoso abdomen de Kanda, ese extraño tatuaje que no el había visto la vez anterior y como la sábana templaba carpa por la zona sagrada de él.

— ¿Qué?

—La primera vez que estuvimos juntos… yo…

—No me iras a decir que te enamoraste de mí porque ahí si no te meto más en mi cama—Simel rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe con la almohada.

—No es eso—ambos se acostaron de lado mirándose a las caras—aquella vez… fue muy descontrolada.

—Sí, bebimos mucho.

—Pero… yo… —Simel lo pensó radio antes de soltar todo sobre lo de su embarazo y sobre la interrupción del mismo—es que yo… había quedado con ganas de más.

—Oh… —Kanda miró como la mano de la chica llegaba a una zona súper sagrada y comenzaba un masaje de cuello—ya vi.

Simel se acercó y besó al chico con pasión y se montó sobre él para disfrutar un poco más de su zona. Estaban envueltos por las sabanas y Simel aprovechaba también porque había logrado que se colocara el condón, el bendito condón.

—Si vas muy rápido… terminare pronto.

—Cállate Kanda—Simel gemía mientras me movía. Ambos estaban inspirados besándose cuando…

— ¡Kanda! ¡Ya llegué, hice la compra!

—Mi amigo—Kanda se levantó de golpe y tumbó a Simel de él haciendo que también se lastimara su zona en el proceso—demonios… ¿Por qué no te bajaste con cuidado? —el joven hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Cállate—Simel bajó de la cama con la sabana envolviéndola. Trataba de esconderse de un lado de la cama pero no había espacio—tienes que sacarlo de aquí.

—Créeme, es lo primero que estoy pensando en cómo hacer… de paso no fuimos a la reunión—Simel iba a rastras por el piso buscando su ropa interior ya que solo cargaba el brasier puesto

—Está allá.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Ya veré que hago, tu por los momentos no salgas de aquí—Kanda terminó de colocarse la camisa y de amarrase los pantalones. Tomó una cinta y se amarró el pelo que al menos se viera decente—intentaré sacarlo de aquí, te dejaré la llave para que salgas y, por todo lo moral de este mundo, devuelve la llave después.

—No tenemos derecho a hablar de moralidad.

—Has silencio—Kanda salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina a ver qué estaba haciendo Alma—Ey, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Me aburrí de componer y me fui a la compra, como tuve ganas de algo dulce fui a la cocina y me deprimí al ver que solo había cereal—Alma fue guardando las cosas en los estantes correspondientes—luego haremos otra compra mejor.

—… —Kanda miraba a todos lados buscando una excusa para sacarlo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —dijo Alma al ver la cara de molestia de Kanda.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —Alma miró lo que su amigo había agarrado una de las bolsas del súper— ¿podrías explicarlo?

—Ah… ¿cereal bañado en chocolate?...

— ¡Exactamente! Tu sabes que no solo trabajo de fotógrafo sino que también de modelo y esto lo único que logrará será que engorde y que no haya ninguna entrada de dinero a la cuenta—dijo Kanda de manera seria y molesto.

—… hace como un año que no modelas ni una muestra de jamón ahumado en el súper—dijo Alma terminando de guardar unas cosas en el refrigerador.

—Vamos, no puedo permitir que nos destruyamos así, puro dulce y… colorante.

—Enserio, ¿Qué demonios te picó?

—En el camino al súper te cuento—tomó a su amigo del brazo, tomó las chaquetas y las billeteras—trae tu llave que la mía se me perdió.

—Pero… ¿y no tenías una sesión de fotos que hacer? —Kanda miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, apenas eran las 10:00 am.

—La cambiaron para la tarde—ya se encargaría de llamar a las personas encargadas.

Kanda logró sacar a Alma del apartamento con rapidez y todo el lugar quedó solo. Simel logró colocarse toda la ropa que llevaba, su cabello no estaba tan acomodado como antes pero al menos no dejaba evidencia de nada ya que Kanda fue rápido y se deshizo del forro.

—Que desastre—Simel tomó la llave que había dejado Kanda en el cuarto y salió rápidamente; abrió la puerta de su departamento y se di cuenta de que estaba vacío— ¿Allen?... —se acordó de lo que había dicho su amigo y se fue directo a su celular. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que tenía un mensaje _—"Lenalee me escribió diciendo que quería hablar urgentemente conmigo. Escríbeme si vienes hoy al bar"._

Simel cerró el mensaje y se puso a pensar en si ir o no al bar. Quería relajarse un poco aunque lo que acababa de hacer fuera un error grande igual necesitaba despejar su mente de todo. Puede que una noche en el bar no fuera tan malo.

—Me da pereza ir sola… —abrió la lista de contactos y buscó el número de cierta persona, gran amigo de ella. Marcó y esperó a que contestara—… vamos, contesta… no debes estar haciendo nada.

— _¡Simel, querida! Escucha perdón por lo de ayer, no debí decir nada a Madarao, sé que la cague y hasta Riannon me hizo dormir en el sillón y sé que lo merezco por lengua suelta pero te piso por favor que…_

—Tokusa, Tokusa… —lo paró enseguida porque estaba hablando muy rápido y sin parar, lo que demostraba que la conciencia lo estaba matando—escucha, quería compensarlos por lo de ayer y quería invitarlos a ambos al bar donde trabaja Allen.

— _¿El que es de strippers los miércoles y viernes?_ —Simel recordó que era jueves.

—Sí, ese mismo. Quería también disculparme por irme así ayer, ya luego hablare con Howard y Alena sobre lo que pasó porque si vamos a viajar juntos entonces quiero que todos estemos en paz.

— _Está bien, nos veremos allá a las 11 si quieres_ —el tono de voz del chico sonaba animado.

—Está bien, nos vemos—Simel tranco la llamada y soltó un suspiro pesado—espero que sea buena idea.

 _ **4:00 pm (Allen y Lenalee)**_

Habían momentos en la vida en que las decisiones equivocadas podían afectar de manera ya sea positiva o negativa. No importaba si era sobre una amistad, relación de pareja, relaciones de trabajo… cualquier tipo de lazo que se tuviera con alguien o con varios, si se tomaba una mala decisión, podía acabar mal. Las decisiones más difíciles son aquellas que pueden lastimar a los que más quieres, en casos como estos donde una decisión afecta una relación romántica, donde se tienen planes en conjunto, se puede esperar mucho de ambos lados pero no se sabrá nunca si será algo bueno o malo hasta que llegue a ese punto donde se ve la consecuencia.

—Entonces… ¿es todo? —Allen estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa, ese hogar que compartía con su novia.

Luego de salir de casa de Simel decidió ir a hacer un poco de compra al súper porque faltaban algunas cosas. Al llegar a casa se encontró con la casa vacía ya que Lenalee debía estar aun trabajando y solo regresaba a casa después del mediodía.

Un almuerzo romántico para esa persona querida siempre era buena idea, siempre se debía tener detalles lindos con la pareja para que las cosas siguieran funcionando. Al tener la mesa lista, un buen almuerzo, todo perfecto, hasta el clima de Londres estaba en su punto para ser otoño.

Allen y Lenalee llevaban más de un año saliendo, todo iba bien y tenían planes que eso es lo más importante en una relación y en la vida, tener planes a futuro y ambos tenían en claro lo que querían… al menos Allen sí estaba claro. Para Allen, al ver llegar a Lenalee a la casa, fue extraño ver ciertas actitudes en su novia, estaba distinta. La comida pasó rápido, con halagos y todo por el buen trabajo de Allen pero luego llegó aquello que Allen veía raro en ella.

Una "charla importante" era el problema.

—No estoy diciendo que llegue hasta aquí. Por favor entiende que es una gran oportunidad para mí y nos hará bien tener más dinero—Lenalee caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala. No soportaba ver a su novio sentado en el sillón con las manos en la cara—Allen… por favor mírame.

—Dices que no es hasta aquí pero… ¿no te das cuenta de lo que dices? Te vas a China año y medio—lo último salió con un tono de molestia, trataba de mantenerse en calma por ella—Lenalee… eso es de locos.

—Es solo una oportunidad de trabajo con mi hermano en China, el lugar paga bien y nos ayudara mucho para poder pagar este lugar y quien sabe… tal vez una boda.

—Pero el que debe pagar soy yo, no tú. Me pones como un mantenido y yo ni por asomo lo soy—Allen comenzó a molestarse un poco—y no puedo decirles a mis hermanos que nos den dinero y mucho menos al desgraciado de Cross.

—Por eso es bueno, es solo año y medio, estoy segura que podremos superar esto—Lenalee acarició la mejilla de Allen con su mano y lo hizo voltear a verla—no quisiera irme pero creo que esta experiencia de trabajo será muy buena para mí.

—Apenas nos mudamos a este lugar.

—Lo sé y te estoy dejando dinero para que pagues 4 meses de hipoteca. Sé que es duro pero no quiero irme pensando que lo nuestro llega hasta aquí, porque yo te amo y quiero que esto llegue a mucho mas—Lenalee comenzó a llorar al ver que Allen la ignoraba—por favor yo solo quiero que vivamos bien y creo que tú también necesitas estar tranquilo para buscar trabajo.

—Contigo o sin ti aquí puedo buscar trabajo. Sé que tu hermano tiene que ver, no le basta con casarse y la esposa no puede mantenerlo a raya.

—Ella y él fueron los que buscaron esta oportunidad para mí y trataré de convencerlo de que el tiempo sea menos de año y medio porque sé que es mucho pero espero hacerlo más corto si el me lo permite y todo también depende de mí desempeño—Allen la miró de reojo.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—El mismo día que planeaba irme a China para las vacaciones. Me quedaré con Komui en Shanghái y…

—Y yo cuando regrese en Enero de Irlanda veré que hago con mi vida—Lenalee sonrió al escucharlo—solo lo acepto porque en verdad necesitamos dinero.

—Veras que el tiempo se pasará volando.

— ¿En verdad? —Allen la miró medio molesto, se levantó del sofá y tomó su abrigo—voy a donde… donde sea y me iré a trabajar. Nos vemos mañana.

—Sí…

Allen cerró la puerta de golpe y salió del edifico con rapidez antes de lo viera alguien. No estaba molesto porque Lenalee se fuera, sería una experiencia nueva para ella, no viaja mucho a otros países pero él si había viajado bastante y había tenido muchas experiencias en sus viajes junto con Cross. Desde perder su virginidad en Turquía en lo que parecía ser un harem de un tipo muy exótico y fuera de lo convencional y alquilado por Cross para que, según sus palabras, "se hiciera hombre de una vez", hasta erradicarse en Londres al ser mayor de edad y con ayuda de sus hermanos.

No quería ir a donde Simel, ya la había molestado mucho y de paso se había comido su comida en el desayuno, sería mucho abuso de su parte. Decidió ir al único lugar que se le ocurría y donde lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos a cualquier hora. El bar donde trabajaba.

Muchos dirían que era de segunda, y puede que tuvieran razón, la fachada no era la mejor pero era un engaño muy bueno porque al entrar al lugar era otro mundo donde los jueves y los viernes todo se salía de control. Respiraba tranquilo porque sabía que a pesar de que fuera jueves ese día no le tocaría hacer de stripper, solo de bartender.

Llegó al metro de Londres, abordó un tren y se bajó de él cuatro estaciones después, caminó 10 minutos hasta una calle cerrada, parecía una callejuela, y al final de este había un letrero y no era muy especial peor la magia comenzaba al ponerse oscuro el cielo. Al llegar saludó a esa cara tan familiar.

—Hola pequeño Cu… —dijo Allen con poco animo—también te toca hoy aquí.

—Sí, cambio de días con el otro. ¿Te sucede algo? Te ves mal—Allen le sonrió al hombre de 2 metros.

—Estoy bien, ¿hay alguien adentro?

—Hoy hay despedida de soltera, están James, Katria, Isa, Bobbie, Roy y la jefa—Allen medio sonrió y le dio unas palmadas al pequeño Cu en el brazo—anímate hombre, de seguro te toca subir.

—No creo.

Allen entró al lugar, todas las luces de colores estaban apagadas, las sillas sobre las mesas y vio a varios compañeros de trabajo colocar algunos adornos de plumas rosadas y cosas que dieran un ambiente más femenino para la noche. Allen saludó a sus compañeros con la mano y se fue directo a la parte de atrás donde estaban los baños, vestidores y una sala de descanso para todos que tenía un refrigerador lleno de lo que necesitaran. Su jefa le gustaba que sus trabajadores estuvieran cómodos.

—Hola Allen—el albino se encontró con Katria, su compañera de bar. Una rusa que vino a Londres, se enamoró y se quedó— ¿y esa cara? —era gracioso a veces escucharla hablar porque aún conservaba ese acento ruso.

—Hola Katria, no es nada.

—Claro y yo soy virgen—Allen se esparramó en un puff y miró le techo— ¿sucede algo en casa?

—Suceden muchas cosas. Mi tutor está perdido y me importa un pepino donde este pero es el que tiene la clave de mi cuenta en el extranjero. Mi hermano mayor, Mana, se casa el próximo año. Mi otro hermano mayor, Nea, tiene la empresa junto a Mana y les va bien. Mi mejor amiga, Simel, pasa por una situación difícil pero la puede superar rápido y Lenalee se va de Inglaterra y se quedará año y medio con su hermano y su cuñada en Shanghái.

—… oh… es fuerte. Debo creer que estás pensando que tu vida es una mierda—Allen comenzó a reír como loco.

—Mi novia se va… me deja la hipoteca… los demás gastos de la casa… no creo que mi vida sea una mierda, mi vida ES una mierda—Allen se levantó y fue hasta el refrigerador y sacó una cerveza—es que es increíble, cuando pienso que todo va bien por esta ruta de vida que escogí… resulta que no.

—Yo no lo veo tan mal, no han terminado ¿verdad? —Allen negó mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza—entonces no es una mierda totalmente, creo que ustedes pueden superar esto y quien sabe, tal vez Lenalee no pueda estar mucho sin ti y termine regresando antes.

—… —Allen miró a la hermosa rubia de ojos azules que le sonreí con mucha esperanza y no pudo negarse a responder afirmativamente—creo que tienes razón, muchas cosas pueden pasar en año y medio.

—Sí, muchas—la chica puso una mano en el hombro de Allen y este la miró de reojo—no pienses mal, yo no me aprovecharía de ti, yo tengo a mi pareja y soy feliz.

—Nunca habías hablado de eso.

—Se llama Chris y es una persona encantadora, no puedo pedir nada más en la vida. Tiene todo lo que busco en una persona con la que pasaría mi vida—Katria sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y se sentó junto a Allen—cuando tuve que ir a Rusia por lo de la visa de trabajo, sabía que alguien me esperaría y Chris lo hizo, por eso creo que ustedes superaran todo.

—Gracias Katria—ambos chocaron las cervezas en forma de brindis.

—De nada y si por dinero se trata pues…

— ¿Qué?

—Siempre está la opción de hacer una porno. Pagan bien—Allen quedó en blanco al escucharla. No sabía si estaba insinuándosele o qué pero sentía una vibra extraña.

—Creo que paso.

—Era solo una idea. Chris conoce gente del medio y siempre hay personas que les hace falta ciertos números en la cuenta.

—No estoy tan mal como para llegar a ese extremo… no aun. Debo concentrarme en buscar un trabajo para lo que estudié—Allen sintió su celular vibrar y vio que era Simel—al parecer mi amiga viene en la noche con unos amigos.

—Se la van a pasar bien, la despedida no durará mucho—Katria terminó de beber su cerveza rápidamente y colocó la botella cerca de donde estaban colocadas otras—me voy, tengo que encargarme de los vestuarios de los chicos.

—Nos vemos más tarde—la chica se despidió con la mano y Allen la vio salir. Iba vestida con un top manga corta pegado que el dejaba ver el trabajado abdomen, tenía piernas largas como varias rusas, poco pecho pero no plana, cabello rubio platinado, piel pálida y un short que parecía haber sido cocido por la misma Afrodita que le hacía ver el trasero en su lugar—Dios… no me dejes caer en la tentación... por favor—Allen se bebió su cerveza de golpe y se puso a pensar que hacer con todo esa situación ya que si Lenalee había dicho que se iba el mismo día que había planeado para irse de vacaciones… entonces eso sería el 28 de Noviembre.

 _ **11:00 pm**_

Las noches eran frías y a veces de lluvia pero en esta particular noche solo era fría hasta calar los huesos. Dentro del bar era más caliente pero Simel debía esperar a Tokusa y a Riannon porque adentro ya estaba formado el desastre con los chicos bailando sobre las mesas, menos Allen, y sería difícil encontrarlos en todo ese escándalo.

— ¡Tokusa! —Simel saltó para que la viera. La pareja se acercó rápidamente a la joven que tenía cara de congelarse— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—… son las 11:02, Simel—dijo Riannon viendo su reloj.

—Sí pero me congelo aquí—ambos rieron y se encaminaron rápidamente al local.

—Disfrutemos un poco, perdón por lo del otro día… lo que menos creí que pasaría sería que Lamia se le iba a ir la lengua de al parecer cosas que te tenia reservadas desde hace tiempo—Tokusa acarició los hombros de Simel para darle calor mientras caminaban de regreso al local.

—La despedida de soltera no ha terminado—dijo Simel.

—Eso no es porble… ma… —Simel abrió la puerta con ayuda del pequeño Cu. Tokusa al ver lo que les esperaba adentro se puso a dudar si entrar o no pero fue jalado por Riannon.

Simel había estado aguantando media hora todo el desastre de la despedida de soltera. Había estado sentada en la barra junto con Allen acompañándola del otro lado y junto a Katria que lo estaba ayudando. Por alguna razón Allen parecía distinto pero no había dicho nada de nada… además de que la música y los gritos de algunas chicas no dejaban.

— ¿Qué desastre es este? —preguntó Tokusa al ver y escuchar tal escándalo.

—Y eso que solo son dos bailarines—dijo Simel.

—Escucha Simel…

—Eso está un poco difícil—dijo la chica señalando al grupo de mujeres que comenzaron a gritar más fuerte al ver a uno de los chicos quitarse el pantalón—siempre es así cuando James sube, y ni les cuento cuando le toca a Allen.

—A Magic Allen—dijo Riannon antes de prender un cigarrillo para ella y su novio—hemos bajado el ritmo pero es difícil dejarlo de golpe—dijo la pelinegra al verle la cara a Simel.

—Le habíamos dicho a Tevak para que viniera pero le salió un asunto urgente—Tokusa hizo una seña con los dedos que Simel entendió claramente, hacía referencia a algo sucio—entonces nos dijo que para la próxima.

—Ya veo.

—Buenas noches—Katria llegó con una bebida para Simel y se la colocó al frente—perdón por el desastre pero prometo que pronto se van.

—Descuida Katria, al menos podemos aun hablar y escuchar con un poco de claridad—dijo Simel con una sonrisa—ellos son mis amigos, Tokusa y su novia, Riannon.

—Hola—dijo la pareja con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, ¿les traigo algo?

—Aun no, primero vamos a hablar de algo con nuestra querida Simel—Tokusa le retiró la bebida a Simel—es importante y no queremos que se ponga borracha.

—Muy bien—la joven se retiró y Simel miró a sus amigos como si estuvieran locos.

—Vas a hablar o te haremos hablar—la mirada de Riannon hizo que su amiga pensara en hablar—escúpelo.

—… ¿de qué hablan?

—No borres evidencia y finjas demencia—dijo Tokusa—tú sabes muy bien de que estamos hablando así que escúpelo completo.

—…

….

Allen servía y servía bebidas desde temprano. No había parado y agradecía a Thema, su jefa, que lo dejara fuera del turno de strippers ya que no estaba de muy buen humor para balarle a alguien y menos si se sentía por el suelo porque su novia estaba a punto de irse en tres días. Debía poner la cabeza fría y continuar solo un poco más porque ya faltaba muy poco para terminar la noche y Lenalee para entonces ya tendría algunas cosas ñistas en sus maletas.

—Allen… Allen…

— ¿Qué?

—Se te está pasando la mano de ginebra—dijo Katria al ver el desastre que estaba haciendo con la bebida de algún cliente— ¿Por qué mejor no vas a atrás y descansas un poco?

—En 20 minutos nos toca relevo así que no veo razón por la cual retirarme antes.

—Si quieres podemos hablar cuando terminemos aquí, de seguro te hará sentir mejor. Tu amiga no puede porque al parecer tiene su propio problema—Katria señaló a la mesa de Simel y Allen vio como Tokusa y Riannon ponían cara de espanto, al parecer Simel estaba hablando de algo y cada vez era peor por las caras que ponía la pareja.

—Creo saber de qué están hablando.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó Katria mientras limpiaba la barra.

—Es difícil de explicar pero en resumidas cuentas, tuvo sexo, quedó embrazada y lo interrumpió.

—Pobre, debió ser una decisión difícil.

—Esas son las rutas de la vida, tal vez ella no quería una responsabilidad así… o que el mal nacido, hijo de perra, perro sarnoso, rata de dos patas llena de pulgas no querría al bebé—la joven rusa quedó impactada con las palabras de Allen—¿dije algo malo?

—No… se nota que sientes simpatía por el padre del bebé.

—No tienes idea.

La música de strippers seguía y seguía y parecía no tener fin en algún momento. Prendas volaban de aquí para allá, de vez en cuando Allen volteaba a ver a Simel y veía como Tokusa tenía su mano en toda la frente y negaba con la cabeza mientras que Riannon la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Pobre…

— ¡Ey Allen! —el albino se volteó al escuchar su nombre del otro lado de la barra— ¿Cómo va la noche?

— ¡Lavi! —el albino se acercó al chico con una sonrisa—pues como siempre, con mujeres gritando, parejas usando los cuartos nuevos que la jefa instaló para tu-sabes-que y así vamos. De hecho ya casi me toca salir así que de seguro me iré con una amiga que está aquí.

— ¡Oh! ¿Una amiga? Allen Lyones Walker tiene una "amiga" esperándolo—dio el chico poniendo cara pícara y usando las comillas.

—No seas idiota, está ahí con unos amigos suyos—el pelirrojo siguió hacia donde apuntaba Allen y vio a Simel hacer gestos con la mano como para calmar a sus amigos.

—Ey… yo la conozco… fue a la librería ayer a buscar una primera edición de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" —Allen levantó la ceja y le sirvió u trago a su amigo—gracias.

—No me iras a decir que le echaste el ojo a mi amiga—Lavi dejó su bebida en la barra y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver una expresión en la cara de Allen que nunca había visto—porque si te le llegas a acercar te juro que terminas manco.

—… no negaré que es bonita y que puede que me haya llamado la atención… puede que.

—Y puede que yo te haga daño si le llegas a hacer daño a mi querida Simel—dijo Allen con una sonrisa sadoca a su amigo— ¡relevo!

— ¿Significa eso que puedo acercarme a ella?

—Significa que ni lo sueñes, eres un mujeriego y Simel es… es muy zorra a veces pero muy inestable emocionalmente así que yo prefiero que su seguridad y la tuya—Allen se tronó los dedos con fuerza—te mantengas alejado de ella.

—Ok…

Allen dio media vuelta con una sonrisa un poco perturbadora en el rostro y dejó a su amigo solo en la barra. Le tocaba regresar a casa ya pero quería quedarse un poco más. Pasaron los minutos dentro del cuarto donde descansaban los empleados y no le dio mucha importancia el irse temprano.

— ¿Aun sigues aquí? —Allen miró a Katria entrar a la habitación—pensé que ya te habías ido, como tu amiga ya se fue.

— ¿Se fue?

—Sí.

—… —Allen soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar a su compañera de trabajo— ¿Qué planes tienes tú en la vida, Katria?

— ¿Yo?... sería lo normal, viajar, casarme, tener hijos… me encantan los niños y Chris y yo queremos al menos tres o cuatro. Tener nuestro propio lugar, una casa con jardín donde puedan jugar los niños… creo que es lo que toda mujer desea, construir una familia. Me gradué en idiomas modernos, tengo una maestría en lenguas muertas y aquí estoy, trabajando en un bar con buen dinero sin hacer nada sucio y con mi pareja.

—… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una película de Disney?

—Sé que suena tonto pero ¿Qué más puedo pedir yo? Tengo todo lo que quiero.

—Suena bien para ti.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué planes tienes?

—… tener un trabajo estable, poder darle a Lenalee una casa donde criar a nuestros hijos… tener una empresa tal vez, trabajar con mis hermanos… meter preso a Cross—Katria arrugó la frente luego de escuchar lo último—pero ahora no sé, yo sé que Lenalee volverá pero ahora que ella se va temporalmente siento que todo eso es una mentira y que terminare mis días siendo stripper aquí y sin hijos… ya no me veo como un padre modelo y menos si sigo trabajando aquí.

— ¿No quieres hijos?

—Lo estoy pensando mucho.

—Entonces te dejaré pensar—Katria se levantó del sillón y salió de la habitación. Allen solo veía el techo y pensaba que hacer con su vida ahora que Lenalee se iba y que estaría solo en ese departamento—… —sacó el celular de su bolsillo y vio un mensaje de Simel.

—" _ **Lamento irme sin ti pero Tokusa y Riannon me sacaron de aquí y me dieron un regaño tipo madre y padre, creo que están preparados para tener niños, me dejaron en el departamento. Como sea, si quieres vienes mañana y hablamos".**_

—… —Allen cerró el mensaje y miró el techo—que mierda de día.

 _ **Cuatro días después.**_

Unos días antes de la partida de Lenalee hacia China, Allen siguió la sugerencia de su amiga y fue a su casa al día siguiente de haberse enterado que su novia se iría un tiempo. Como se esperaba, Simel también reaccionó impresionada por la noticia y porque sabía que Allen no era capaz de cuidarse muy bien solo a pesar de que fuera hábil, debía ser debido a sus traumas infantiles el que no soportaba estar solo.

No hace falta decir que el día de la despedida del aeropuerto fue tranquilo… hasta que salió el avión. Allen se quiso quedar a ver como despegaba el avión, tipo como una abuela que ve partir a un hijo y se queda hasta que el avión no se ve más. Simel y Johnny estuvieron con él ese día, tratando de animarlo un poco, incluso intentó dormir en el departamento de Simel ese día y jugar video juegos en el de Johnny pero el ruido del violín del vecino no lo dejaba pasar su depresión en paz. Desde ese hace dos días que Simel se queda con él en su departamento porque aun sentía que no estaba listo para estar solo.

—Allen, debes levantarte, no puedes pedir baja por depresión—Simel lo miraba mientras estaba acostado en el sofá—vamos, te traje un pote de helado para mi solito—la chica intentó convencerlo de esa manera, que siempre funcionaba, pero era imposible.

—No va a volver, Simel.

—Deja la idiotez, claro que volverá… solo que en año y medio y hasta ese entonces debes recoger los pedazos de tu mierda de vida y unirlos otra vez. Piensa, iremos a Irlanda dentro de poco y tengo que organizarte la maleta ya que en tu estado dudo que quieras hacer algo.

—No quiero ir.

—Mira albino de segunda, compré los boletos, los pagué yo para que no tuvieras más gastos de lo necesario. O te levantas y hacemos algo, aunque sea ver películas, o te levanto a golpes. No puede ser que tu vida girara alrededor de Lenalee.

—Es que mi vida era más mierda antes de conocerla—Simel le colocó el pote de helado con una cuchara en frente—gracias…

—Tengo una idea, ¿y si mejor te vienes a vivir conmigo unos meses? —Allen había comenzado a comer el helado con tristeza—mientras te pasa este… drama que cargas.

—No es un drama, ¿Qué harías si la persona que amas se va? —Simel lo miró sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir—la cague… lo siento…

—Olvídalo, solo levante y vamos a hacer algo. Ya que tengo mi ropa aquí entonces puedo estar dos días más aunque sea.

— ¿Y tu trabajo?

—Lo dejé, ya que pronto me gradúo quiero buscar algo mejor, tengo dinero ahorrado y puedo sobrevivir unos meses sin problema y sin gastar en cosas innecesarias.

—… quiero comer en casa.

—Está bien…

—Pero no te la pondré fácil—dijo el albino con su mismo tono de voz apagado—tu quisiste ayudar entonces me ayudaras a pasar esta depresión.

—Te voy a quitar la depresión a golpes si llegas a abusar de mi amistad, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, fuerte y claro—se metió otra cucharada de helado en la boca y asintió—tengo hambre.

—Estas comiendo helado.

—Comida comida, no dulce.

—Te salvas que no puedo decirte que no en tan patético estado—Simel se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a la cocina. Mientras buscaba que hacer de comer a su deprimido amigo, el teléfono de la casa sonó—contesta.

—No…

—O contestas o te estrello el teléfono en la cabeza… ¡y amárrate el cabello o al menos péinatelo! —Allen se levantó del sillón aun con la cuchara de helado en la boca y fue hasta el teléfono.

— ¿Aló?

— _¡Hermanito! Qué bueno que sigues vivo_ _pensamos que ya te habíamos perdido—_ una voz muy familiar para Allen se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué quieres, Nea?

— _Te llamo para saber cómo estas después de saber que tu novia te abandonó y así me tratas…_

— ¡No me abandonó! Se fue a trabajar en China.

— _Es lo mismo que abandono_ —dijo otra voz más suave.

—Hola Mana.

Allen comenzó a hablar con sus hermanos, aunque no lo pareciera sí se llevaba bien con ellos solo que siempre se la pasaban ocupados y, por obvias razones monetarias, no les gustaba que su hermano estuviera trabajando en el cuchitril de bar donde estaba. Simel escuchaba toda la conversación desde la cocina y sonreía para sí misma, tal vez su amigo no estaba tan mal y tenía también muy bien en claro que no estaba solo es esto.

—Sí, sí, ¡que sí!... Por Dios Nea, dile al necio de mi hermano que sí iré a su boda con Irina… ¡que sí!... ¿en Noviembre? Pero… ¿por qu Etna lejos? ¿Acaso Mana quiere tiempo para pensar antes de arrepentirse?—la conversación fue interrumpida por varios golpes en la puerta—pero… —Simel y Allen se miraron las caras—que sí voy necio… —Allen le hizo señas a Simel para que abriera—descuida que estaré ahí… ¡Que sí voy, Mana! Adiós.

—Np vas a creerlo—dijo Simel en voz baja mirando por la mirilla de la puerta.

— ¿Qué? —le dio un empujón a su amiga y se asomó a ver—… ¿Katria?

—Al parecer, ¿Qué querrá?... espera… ¿Cómo sabe que vives aquí?

— ¿Y yo que demonios voy a saber?

—Ten cuidado con esa.

—Has silencio y regresa a la cocina—Simel lo amenazó con la espátula y se regresó a la cocina.

—Muy bien… —Allen respiró hondo, se medio acomodó su cabello y abrió la puerta—Hola Katria… ¿y esas maletas? —levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de la joven lleno de lágrimas.

—Chris me dejó, se fue con otra. Me dijo que la conoció en su viaje a Brisbane y… no quería estar más en esa casa, no sé qué hacer…—Katria soltó las maletas y se abrazó a Allen llorando. Simel miraba todo "disimuladamente" desde la cocina.

—Sabes… aquí hay mucha vieja chismosa así que mejor entremos al departamento antes de que el poco oxigeno que les llega las haga pensar en alguna estupidez—Allen la jaló hacia adentro aun abrazándola. La dejó en la entrada llorando para luego recoger la maleta que había quedado afuera en el pasillo.

—Gracias, Allen… hola Simel.

—Hola… —dijo Simel desde la cocina como si nada.

—Muy bien, explícate mejor.

—Que llegue a casa del trabajo en la cafetería y me encontré con Chris en la cama con una mujer… peleé y le dije que quien era ella y me dijo que la conoció en su viaje. ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de traerla a nuestro departamento? —Katria se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar mientras se jalaba el cabello con rabia—se supone que teníamos un plan de vida.

—… —Simel y Allen se acercaron a la chica, se sentaron sobre la mesa frente a ella y esperaron a que se desahogara.

—No sé qué hacer, me siento como una tonta por haberle creído, pensé que me amaba.

—Bueno… siempre hay casos de estos. Los hombres son unos perros a veces—dijo Simel para intentar consolar a la rubia—nunca me ha pasado pero estoy segura que ese tal Chris no te merece.

—Simel tiene razón, hay muchos más hombres allá afuera y estoy seguro que alguno será el hombre de tu vida—Katria lo miró con la cara llena de lágrimas y una ceja levantada.

— ¿De qué demonios están hablando…? —Simel y Allen se vieron las caras.

—Pues de Chris… tu pareja, ¿no? —dijo Allen como si fuera muy obvio.

—… Chris es mujer, es Chris de Christina—dijo Katria en tono un poco alterado—ella era mi pareja, la conocí cuando fui a un club gay cuando estuve de vacaciones aquí, me quedé por ella.

—…

—… Entonces tu… ah… —Allen no sabía como gesticular, muy en el fondo sabía que la había cagado de tal manera que no sabía describirlo.

— ¡Soy lesbiana!

—…. Ya no me preocupo más—dijo Simel con una sonrisa ganándose unas miradas amenazadoras de parte de ambos—… lo siento.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiiiis gente!**_

 _ **Llevaba un poco de tiempo escribiendo el capi, me gusta hacerlos largos para que ustedes disfruten. Lo terminé porque acabo de terminar de ver el nuevo capi del anime y he de decir que el dolor del kokoro que se me va a venir la próxima semana no va a ser normal de ninguna manera, va a acabar conmigo y con varias. El capi de hoy fue hermoso y al final, la voz de Alma peque fue… una estaca en el heart XD**_

 _ **Estoy inspirada así que iré a escribir el capi de Estigma Milenario, no lo creo publicar pronto porque quiero esperar a que la fecha de salida del manga este cerca. Por ahora hablemos de este fic, como ven cada personaje tiene y tendrá su historia, no se preocupen por la familia de Simel, no saldrán mucho y si no les gusta las OC pues vayan a leer yaoi, ya que quiero incluir la mayor cantidad de personajes del manga que pueda pues me pareció lindo poner a Mana y Nea como hermanos mayores de Allen. Quise poner a Katria de lesbiana porque creo que necesito explorar más cosas, refiriéndose a tratar de meter yuri… yaoi aún no estoy lista XD y en este fic no habrá eso así que relax, quiero hacer algo lindo aquí pero habrá que esperar. Ya sé, el pobre Allen es juguete seshual de algunos pero así es la vida del mala leche (sin suerte) y sobre Kanda, ya que esto es un AU moderno creo que como las vidas de cada uno de estos personajes no ha sufrido lo que pasa en el manga no le veo la necesidad de que sea tan apegado a su mal carácter, obvio que lo tiene pero no tanto como en el manga.**_

 _ **Por ahora me despido y si tienen algunas preguntas pues solo coméntenlas o por PM ;3 me despido y que sueñen con Alma (es que es muy bello) 3**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Los personajes de este maravilloso manga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Todos aquellos que no conozcan son de mi propiedad. Esto es solo por diversión y no lucro de ninguna manera con esto._

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

 _Propuestas fuera de lugar, unas maletas y una boda._

Bien dicen que las sorpresas grandes llegan en momentos poco esperados y siempre vienen con un desastre detrás. Allen y Simel no dejaban de observar a la joven rusa llorar y llorar por obvias razones, habían traicionado su confianza y muchas cosas más; Allen no podía opinar porque no sabía que decir y Simel tampoco ya que sí había engañado pero nunca la descubrieron… y tampoco terminó muy bien a la final pero el peso de la culpa había bajado.

—… —Simel miraba a Allen para que dijera algo, los dos la habían cagado.

—Katria… no llores, todo va a estar mejor y…

— ¡Claro que estará mejor! No pienso volver a ese lugar, luego iré por mis cosas—Simel se sentó al lado de ella e intentó consolarla—no tienes que hacerlo, sé que te debes sentir mal por no saber que soy lesbiana… no te sientas culpable—Katria volvió a romper en llanto y Simel no sabía qué hacer.

—No es eso mujer, tranquila… es que estas hecha un mar de lágrimas y… —Allen le hacía señas de que continuara—y… estoy segura de que Allen te dejará quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras—el albino abrió los ojos sorprendido y Katria levantó la mirada hacía Allen.

— ¿En verdad?

—… ah… —Simel le levantó las cejas en señal de advertencia, lo cual se podía traducir a "la cagas y te la corto"—… sí, estoy solo ahorita y Simel y yo nos vamos el 15 de Diciembre a Irlanda y… regresamos el 5 de Enero, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. Nos íbamos el 10 pero surgieron problemas con los boletos así que… hay tiempo para que te acomodes aquí—Allen casi cae al suelo al sentir como el cuerpo de Katria lo envestía en un abrazo fuerte.

—Muchas gracias, Allen… no sé cómo agradecértelo.

—… ayudándome con los gastos será suficiente—Allen le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla.

—Muy bien, si no me necesitan… ¡me largo!

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera un segundo Simel Elinor Armitage! —Allen quitó el cuerpo de Katria de golpe y se levantó para evitar que Simel se fuera.

—Tengo cosas que hacer y una maleta que empezar a planear—Allen la detuvo en la puerta de la casa, la tomó del brazo y la intentó jalar de vuelta—la comida está casi lista, solo vigila que no se queme.

—No puedes dejarme solo aquí con ella—dijo Allen en voz baja para que Katria no los escuchara.

—Claro que sí puedes, me da más tranquilidad saber que es lesbiana y que jamás te tocaría—Simel le agarró la mejilla y se la estiró con cariño—pórtate bien, no te le acerques mucho, dale de comer, no hables de su pareja… de amor en general, si quiere dulce pues se los das y si tienen trabajo vayan juntos pero ni una palabra de que ella se queda contigo, los chismes corren rápido.

—Ni que me lo digas. Las viejas de arriba me dejaron esas rosas blancas—Simel miró a su lado en la mesa de la entrada, ahí estaban las dos flores dentro de un matero con agua—como si fuera un funeral, ni se cómo se enteraron que Lenalee se había ido.

—De seguro vieron las maletas.

—No, no, ellas viven arriba, no hay manera de que la hayan visto—la cara de Allen estaba comenzado a darle una mala sensación a Simel—si ven a Katria aquí de seguro dirán algo.

—De eso ya te encargas tu—Simel se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida—nos vemos.

—Espera… —Simel caminó rápido, ignorando completamente a Allen y sus ruegos—ah…

Allen cerró la puerta y vio a Katria llorando en el sillón. Sinceramente no sabía cómo manejar una situación así, era complicado pensar en que decir y que no hiriera a la chica. Se acercó lentamente y se volvió a sentar sobre la mesa, frente a Katria que seguía con sus manos en la cara llorando.

—Katria… ¿quieres helado? —la joven asintió en la misma posición y Allen fue a buscar una cuchara extra para ella ya que él seguía también un poco deprimido—toma.

—Gracias… ¿sabes que es lo que más me molesta? —ambos comenzaron a comer. Allen negó con la cabeza y con la cuchara en la boca—que siempre me decía "formemos una familia ya" "quiero hijos tuyos" "compremos una casa en las afueras" "vamos a tener varios niños"… y yo dije que sí. Quería formar una familia junto a ella a pesar de que la sociedad estuviera en desacuerdo.

—Creo que todos tienen derecho a formar sus familias, no importa la orientación—Katria asintió con su cuchara en la boca y las lágrimas aun bajando por las mejillas—y… ¿nunca lo intentaron?

—Sí, su hermano nos dio un poco de esperma y gastamos unos 6000 euros en tratamientos de inseminación artificial. Dinero que yo puse porque ella no lo tenía a la mano, la primera fracaso y la segunda teníamos más esperanzas… pero lo perdí hace una semana… solo no funcionó—Katria le quitó el pote de helado a Allen y comenzó a comerlo sola.

—Sabes… creo que fue lo mejor, mi… mi desgraciado tutor siempre me decía que Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas… no sé qué aplicaba conmigo en ese entonces pero siempre recuerdo eso cuando algo me sale mal.

—Entonces si Lenalee se fue… ¿fue porque algo mejor puede llegar?

—No sé, el futuro es incierto pero te diré que no te rindas en tener un bebé, ya encontraras a alguien que quiera tenerlos tanto como tú y… quien sabe… solo hay que esperar—Allen se levantó a ver cómo iba la comida que había dejado Simel.

—… —Katria miró a Allen ir a la cocina y se quedó pensando en sus palabras—alguien que realmente quiera lo mismo que yo…

— ¿Dijiste algo, Katria?

—No, no dije nada… gracias por dejarme quedar… sé que tienes tu viaje con Simel y agradezco que me dejes quedar.

—Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, Lenalee no regresará en un tiempo así que no le veo problema solo que hay cosas que debes saber primero—Allen regresó a la sala y se sentó junto a su amiga que cargaba el pote de helado posesivamente.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Hay dos viejas chismosas en aquella dirección—Katria miró hacia donde apuntaba Allen—en el piso de arriba a la derecha, son increíblemente molestas así que ten cuidado cuando salgas… o cuando salgamos los dos a hacer algo porque son capaces de contactar a Lenalee y decir algo.

—Entiendo…

—Y tendrás que ayudarme con el lugar, limpiar, comprar comida… tú sabes, a mantener este lugar—Katria rió al ver las expresiones de Allen, se veía angustiado por el futuro.

—Descuida, no vas a estar solo.

—Sí… lo sé, gracias.

 _ **Simel**_

Cierto sentimiento de satisfacción creció en la joven de cortos cabellos, tal vez porque sabía que su amigo no estaría solo o al menos que no se suicidaría. Otra cosa era que Katria ni soñando lo tocaría ya que por obvias razones no le apetecería. Tal vez muchas cosas en la vida no tuvieran sentido ahorita, porque hay veces que la vida se complica o hay un giro y todo cambia pero los cambios no siempre son malos.

Por los momentos la vida de Allen estaba un poco movida pero Simel tenía esperanza en que pronto se acomodaría. Mientras volvía a casa con su pequeña maleta, pasó por un lado de la entrada a Nottinhill. Recordó sobre la pequeña tienda de libros que había visitado hace poco y le dio curiosidad saber si su pedido había sido logrado.

A pesar de que no iba a ser el de su madre, igualmente quería uno igual porque de cierta forma le guardaba cariño a ese libro. No le costó encontrar la tienda ya que era muy diferente a las demás que estaban en la calle. No hacía tanto frío ese día, solo cargaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, un suéter debajo, unas botas altas y un gorro de lana blanco. Su cabello había crecido un poco así que no había problema en ponerse un gorro sin parecer enferma.

—Buenas tardes… —dijo Simel entrando lentamente.

—Oh, eres tú, pequeña—Simel volteó a su derecha y vio al dueño bajar de unas escaleras que no había notado antes. Llevaba varios papeles en las manos—buenas tardes.

—Hola… ¿necesita ayuda con eso? —Simel intentó acercare y agarrar parte de los papeles pero el hombre se movió.

—No te preocupes, para eso está el inútil de mi nieto… ¡LAVI! —Simel medio sonrió y volteó hacia donde estaba la caja registradora porque se escuchó un golpe seco y varias cosas caer— ¡ESPERO QUE TODO ESTE LIMPIO PARA CUANDO VAYA!

— _¡TODO ESTA BIEN, VIEJO!_

—Si quieren vengo otro día o ya sería el próximo año porque me voy de viaje pronto y… —se escuchó más escandalo detrás de la puerta donde estaba la caja registradora—… ¿él está bien?

—Sí descuida, el pobre cayó por unas escaleras cuando era pequeño. Su hermana debía cuidarlo luego de que quedaron conmigo—Simel vio que la expresión del hombre se entristeció un poco—eso fue en la época en que mi hija y su esposo murieron… pero era muy pequeño… así que cualquier problema que tenga no tiene nada que ver—Simel ahogó una risita al escuchar más golpes— ¡DEJA DE HACER TANTO RUIDO!

— _¡CÁLLATE, VIEJO PANDA!_

—Sabe, creo que mejor paso antes de irme a mi viaje, no se preocupe si no logra encontrar el libro.

—Descuida pequeña, lo encontraremos así sea al otro lado del mundo, después de todo es una tienda de antigüedades literarias—Simel sonrió y le dio la mano al hombre en señal de despedida.

—Muchas gracias—Simel salió de la tienda con su mini maleta y se puso en camino a casa. No sabía por qué había tomado ese desvío pero recordó que en una de esas esquinas había algo interesante y si seguía ahí entonces quería comprobarlo.

Simel dio un giro en la esquina y vio al alto chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azul cielo. Estaba en cuclillas revisando unas cosas en su bolso y a su lado estaba un estuche de violín. Simel sonrió al verlo ahí pero luego le llegó un recuerdo a la cabeza, uno medio borroso pero de la noche en que se conocieron y su cara se fue transformando de una sonrisa a una mueca de disgusto y decepción.

—… —el joven se levantó y al dar media vuelta mientras miraba su celular, se encontró con la, no tan alta, figura de Simel y su mueca de emociones encontradas— ¡Simel! Hola.

—… Hola… —la joven soltó su saludo de manera sombría y triste— ¿Cómo estás? —Alma vio extraño ese saludo, no era que la conociera mucho pero ese saludo no convencería a nadie.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Simel asintió con una media sonrisa—enserio, ¿te pasa algo?

—No, estoy bien… no te preocupes—Simel se despidió con la mano y le pasó por un lado sin dar mucha explicación. Alma quedó consternado, sabía el por qué actuaba así… por la estupidez que había dicho ese día de borrachera. Dio media vuelta y la tomó del brazo.

—Tu no vas a ningún lado… debemos hablar de algo que… que no está bien entre nosotros—Simel lo miró de reojo y solo soltó un suspiro—conozco un lugar donde podemos tomar un café, ¿te apetece?

—… sí… me gustaría—Alma sonrió ampliamente y la soltó. Tomó sus cosas y agarró su mano con su fuerza y al comenzó a guiar hacia algún lugar desconocido… donde vendían cafés— ¿A dónde me llevas, Alma?

—A un lugar, debemos hablar en privado sobre algo—su voz sonaba seria y firme.

Simel rodó los ojos y no dijo más nada, dejó que la arrastrara a ese lugar y que hablara lo que quisiera, tal vez quería pedirle algún consejo sobre su pareja… u algo más. En el camino, mientras cruzaban una calle, vio a unas señoras mirarlos tomados de la mano y sonreírles. No le molestaba, ella sabía cómo era el asunto y Alma tampoco la soltó, tal vez por si pensaba escaparse de él. Alma no dijo nada, solo la siguió guiando por más calles hasta que, por fin, llegaron a un local que tenía muchas plantas artificiales, parecían muy reales, y el lugar se veía cómodo. Tenía una terraza al aire libre y Alma se dirigió a una de esas mesas, dejó sus cosas junto con Simel y fue hasta adentro para hacer algo.

No estaba mal pero sí estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que fuera a decir y no le encontraba sentido a eso ya que él era gay… y ella no. Una ecuación que no cuadraría en años.

—Muy bien, ya ordené algo para los dos y… quería pedirte disculpas—Simel lo vio sentarse y enseguida le soltó esa noticia. La joven sintió vibrar el celular en su pantalón pero no le prestó atención—es que… soy una persona que… veras, yo soy muy sincero y realmente no me gusta ser falso con muchas cosas.

—Entiendo—Simel veía eso demasiado extraño.

—Y si te parecí una persona falsa o… que tal vez no me importaba mucho algo solo quiero que sepas que no es así y que en realidad soy alguien que cuando se propone algo lo cumple y estuve hablando con mi compañero sobre algo y… —Simel arrugó a frente y se sacó el celular del bolsillo—… ¿sucede algo?

—Es un numero de aquí pero no lo tengo registrado y está llamando y llamando y llamando desde hace ya un rato—Simel colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa—por favor, sigue.

—Escucha, no sé si te acuerdas de algunas cosas que dije y…

—Sí me acuerdo, me hablaste de tu novia, que en paz descanse, de que eres adoptado, que tienes una hermana…

—Sí, se llama Adda… algún día te la presentare.

—Sí… me dijiste que te gusta viajar, que te mudaste recientemente con "un amigo" —dijo Simel con las comillas y Alma logró confirmar que si se acordaba de esa parte vergonzosa. En su interior tenía la esperanza de que no se acordara.

—Aja…

—Y me dijiste que eras gay… eso fue cuando me llevaste a casa, no tengo mucha memoria de ese momento pero sí recuerdo eso porque… no me lo esperaba en verdad—Alma la miró con desespero y una mezcla de sentimientos de culpa—y nada más.

—Está bien, como te dije antes, soy alguien muy sincero y no me gusta que la gente piense mal de mí… pero soy alguien muy nervioso también y… y tiendo a decir estupideces cuando… —el teléfono de Simel volvió a vibrar, llevaba rato así—mejor contesta que me está desesperando que la mesa vibre cada cinco segundos… por favor—Simel tomó su celular y contestó.

— ¿Aló?

— _¡Adivina quién regreso al jodido Londres!_ —Simel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y el cambio drástico de actitud dejó al Alma impactado— _¡Simel di algo! ¡Al menos alégrate!_

—… ah… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? No deberías… no sé… estar haciendo algo.

— _Estaba pero ya estoy libre y vine solo por escala, voy a estar una semana en Grecia_ —dijo la cantarina voz desde el otro lado de la línea— _voy a estar aquí solo un día y quería ver a mis hermanitos._

—Moswen… ¿Cómo demonios es que te vas a Grecia si apenas tenías donde caerte muerta? —Alma miraba hacia otro lado, como si no le importara lo que Simel hablara por el celular.

— _Alégrate por tu hermana, me gradué y lamento que no hayas podido venir pero les tengo una sorpresa a ti y a toda la familia_ —Simel aburó los ojos con nerviosismo. La última vez que Moswen les dio una sorpresa se los dijo primero a Link y a ella… y no había sido muy buena. Era una historia vieja sobre irse de mochilera con un grupo en una camioneta comunitaria muy al estilo socialista.

—Moswen… ten mucho cuidado con lo que me vas a decir por qué juro que… —Alma intentó girar más la cabeza pero no pudo pero al menos logró ver que ya su orden venia en camino.

— _¡Me voy a casar!_

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?... ¿estas embrazada? — Alma apartó la orden de la chica para que no fuera a romperlo, estrellarlo o triturarlo en algún ataque de ira.

— _Sí, me caso el próximo año en Noviembre y con un chico que conocí aquí. Llevamos más de un año juntos y sé que me regañaras por no decir nada pero fue lo mejor y nos ha funcionado._

— ¿Y cómo piensas decírselo a papá y al resto de la familia?—de repente Simel quedó en banco y una idea se le vino a la cabeza—Moswen… hermana… no me digas que tú…

— _Él irá conmigo a Irlanda, llegaremos el 17 de Diciembre porque tiene mucho trabajo en la empresa de su familia pero es una persona encantadora, su familia es increíble y te aseguro que lo amaras, tú y toda la familia._

— ¿Sabes que Link lo investigara, no? Lo mismo hizo con Reever cuando dije que estaba saliendo con él.

— _Descuida, él me está esperando en Grecia así que no te lo puedo presentar ahora pero te juro que te encantara._

—Más te vale, tu repertorio no es el mejor.

— _Estoy llegando a tu casa ¿estás ahí?_

—No, voy enseguida es que… —Simel volteó a ver a Alma—es que tengo un asunto aquí pero lo puedo dejar para otro día—Alma miró a la chica sorprendido. Simel trancó y lo miró sin saber que decir—ah… yo pago.

— ¿Ah? No, no, no los llevamos y hablamos en tu departamento—Alma le hizo señas a la camarera.

—En verdad Alma, ahorita estoy muy enredada con un asunto y no creo poder esperar mucho tiempo. ¿En verdad es muy importante lo que me quieres decir?

—Sí, serán son solo unos minutos y nos vamos volando.

—El asunto es que no creo que pueda recibirte ahora mismo.

Alma continuó insistiendo y apenas llegó la comida empaquetada se fueron a paso rápido, más Simel que él. Quería estrellar a su hermana contra la pared, por no haber sido sincera con ella en todo ese asunto. No quería hacer un espectáculo frene a su nuevo amigo pero si no había más opción entonces debía observar.

—Como te decía… —Alma comenzó a hablar mientras Simel caminaba rápidamente por las calles hacia su hogar. Alma hablaba con el aliento entrecortado ya que iban caminando muy rápido—no soy una persona…

—Sí, sí, ya te entendí eso pero ¿Qué me quieres intentar decir?

—Lo que pasa es que yo soy un poco nervioso y… ¡EY, espera!—Simel cruzó una calle rápidamente y antes de que se diera cuenta, Alma tuvo que quedarse del otro lado—¡Demonios!

La joven no prestaba atención, ni siquiera notó que Alma se había quedado del otro lado de la calle. Tenía en mente más como matar a su hermana que a Alma. Quería mucho a su hermana mayor pero sabía de los errores que siempre cometía y que eso siempre se lo terminaban tragando Howard, Tanner o ella ya que eran los hermanos y su padre casi nunca se aguantaba los desastres de Moswen. Amaba a todos sus hijos pero sabía que hija mayor era un poco liberal y desenfrenada.

—Pobre el que se case con ella—Simel había caminado tan rápido que ya casi llegaba a su casa.

— ¡Simel!... —la joven dio media vuelta y vio a Alma correr con las bolsas en mano y respirando agitadamente— ¡espera un segundo!

—Realmente no puedo, no te escuche hablar en todo el camino—Simel apresuró la marcha, prácticamente iban corriendo y Alma parecía más un acosador que otra cosa. Simel llegó al portal de su edificio, sacó su llave rápidamente y al entrar casi le cierra la puerta a Alma en la cara—lo siento.

—Simel, escucha… fui un idiota y todo lo que tú quieras… —como no servía el ascensor ambos tuvieron que subir rápidamente las escaleras—aire, necesito aire… pero entiendo… mejor dicho, te entenderé si no me hablas más nunca… ay mis pulmones.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Alma?

Ambos cruzaron hacia donde ambos vivían. Al parecer su hermana aun no llegaba o se había ya ido. Pudo respirar tranquila porque sabía que no le haría daño.

—Me salvé… —Simel se recostó en la puerta de su hogar y respiró mas tranquila—corriste rápido.

—Hago ejercicio pero estoy de bajo en ello por ahora… ese no es el punto en realidad, escucha, estuve hablando con mi amigo y… él tiene mucha razón aunque jamás admitiré que la tiene… Simel yo no…

— ¿Qué escandalo es este? —la conversación de ambos jóvenes fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del apartamento de Alma se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Yu! —dijo Alma viendo a su amigo en la puerta.

— ¿Kanda? —dijo Simel.

—Mocosa…

—… Alma… —dijo Simel apuntándolo y luego a Kanda. Se tapó la boca al entender la situación.

—Simel… —dijo Alma con un poco de descontento al verle la expresión

—Alma—dijo Kanda en tono de reproche.

— ¡Yu! —dijo Alma para que su amigo se callara.

— ¡Moswen! —los tres voltearon al escuchar esa voz femenina salir del apartamento de la señora Whiteburry—como no llegabas tu vecina me recibió en su casa, es una señora encantadora…—dijo la chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes—… ¿murió alguien?

—Aun no… —dijo Simel con un tono de molestia— ¿Kanda es tu "amigo"? —haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

—Sí.

— ¿Y tú eres gay? —preguntó Simel a Kanda que la miró con molestia.

— ¿En verdad crees que soy gay después de lo que hicimos hace unos días? —dijo el chico con tono serio a lo que Simel se sonrojó fuertemente—no me dijiste que me callara.

— ¿Lo que hicieron? —dijo Alma en tono de angustia—¿Qué hicieron? Por favor dime que la ayudaste a armar un rompecabezas.

—… sí armamos algo pero no un rompecabezas—Alma dejó salir un suspiro y las bolsas cayeron de sus manos.

— ¡Me mentiste! —reclamó Simel al chico de la cicatriz—eres un mentiroso.

—No, no es eso… yo… —Alma movía sus manos con desesperación para que lo escuchara, las bolsas de la comida iba de un lado al otro luego de que las recogiera—yo no quise mentir, te lo juro es solo que…

— ¡Y para rematar vives al frente! —dijo Simel con indignación—¿Por qué me metiste?

—Es que… yo…

—El muy imbécil tiende a decir estupideces cuando le llama la atención alguien—dijo Kanda saliendo en defensa de su amigo—te dijo la primera estupidez que se le ocurrió, lo mismo hizo con Isobel cuando la conoció, le dijo que era gay y le armó el mismo show que esta pasando—Simel abrió la boca sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—Sí y… un momento… ¿te acostaste con ella? —dijo Alma con tono de molestia volteando hacia Kanda.

—No te creas, la de hace meses fue ella también.

— ¡Ey, no cuentes esas cosas!

— ¡Aja!, ¡¿y que más digo?! Debo defenderme, además tú fuiste la que me enredó la última vez.

—… ese no es el punto. El punto es que me mentiste… con la idea más estúpida que se te pudo ocurrir.

—Sí, lo sé perfectamente y te pido perdón por eso pero yo… —Simel jaló a su hermana hacia el departamento antes de que Alma terminara de hablar y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Azotó la puerta con fuerza y afuera solo quedaron él y Kanda—… no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado que la conocías.

—Créeme no me acordaba que vivía aquí, me enteré fue el día que tuve la sesión de fotos.

—Claro y en el proceso te la cepillaste.

—Fue ella—dijo Kanda en defensa propia.

—Has silencio y entra a la casa… traje comida… —Kanda entró al departamento seguido de un desanimado Alma y con dos bolsas de comida.

Simel prácticamente empujó a su hermana para que no siguiera escuchando el desastre, ni siquiera ella quería escuchar más sobre Alma o Kanda. Le habían mentido muchas veces en la vida, mentiras tontas… pero esto era otro nivel más alto. Se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a respirar profundamente y con las manos en la cara.

—No me digas que vas a llorar por un hombre—la voz de Moswen la sacó del trance, dejó caer su manos por toda su cara y solo respiró profundamente—hermanita… no puedo creer que te hayas convertido de puritana a zorrita—Moswen se rió de la situación—ni siquiera sé que pasa y creo que ya tengo una historia montada.

—Has silencio si no quieres que le diga a papá que te casas.

—Está bien, vamos a salir hoy. Tú, yo y Howard, hace mucho que no los veo y quiero que él también sepa que me caso. Tendrá que ir a la boda.

—Si Alena sigue mejorando sí lo creo pero…

—No seas negativa hermanita, piensa en positivo que la vida es hermosa y es una sola.

—Sí, es una sola pero con muchos caminos, Moswen. ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? Digo, casarse es un enorme paso en la vida de alguien, son responsabilidades más grandes y la convivencia tampoco es fácil.

—Si llevamos 6 meses viviendo juntos—dijo Moswen con emoción a lo cual Simel volvió a respirar profundamente.

— ¿Hay algo más que se te olvide decirme? —Moswen negó con la cabeza sin borrar su típica sonrisa del rostro— ¿segura?... ¿Algún embarazo no planeado?

—Por supuesto que no, siempre me cuido. Soy muy cuidadosa con eso y hasta el día que decida tener uno será cuando deje de tomar mis pastillas—Simel se mordió el labio y respiró profundamente. A veces ella parecía la hermana mayor—sé que te preocupas pero estoy bien, Tanner me contó lo que pasó con Reever… no puedo creer que nos quieras tanto como para dejar al amor de tu vida.

—Créeme que no estaba segura de que Reever fuera el amor de mi vida… creo que no tengo un amor así en esta vida, siento que no llegara nunca.

—No seas pesimista, mírame a mí.

—… ¿Dónde lo conociste?

—Cuando estaba trabajando de mesera en aquel restaurante cinco estrellas, sin querer le ensucié el vestido a su cita de esa noche—Moswen sonrió pícaramente y Simel soltó un risita baja.

—Conozco tus "sin querer".

—Se lo merecía, me trató como todo una sirviente y eso se paga. Además yo me quede con el premio mayor.

—Sí, ya vi.

—Confía en mi hermanita, estaré bien y sé muy bien que estoy haciendo… jamás había estado tan segura en mi vida sobre algo—Simel miró los ojos de su hermana y vio determinación en ellos, primera vez que veía algo así en su hermana ya que Moswen nunca había sido seria en asuntos románticos o que cargaran con responsabilidades grandes.

—Está bien… confiaré en ti pero tienes que ver como se lo dices a Howard y a papá.

—Descuida, yo me encargo de eso. Creo que deberías más bien recoger ese papel que te acaba de ser pasado por la puerta—Simel levantó una ceja y volteó hacia la puerta, efectivamente había un trozo de papel perfectamente cortado—parece un panfleto. ¿Aquí reparten publicidad así?

—No, qué extraño.

Simel se levantó de la cama dejando a su hermana mientras iba a recoger el papel. Al levantarlo se dio la vuelta y vio que efectivamente era un panfleto.

—" _Noche Irlandesa en el bar Setanta. A partir de las 8:00 pm. Música, cerveza, violines y mucho espíritu Irlandés. Presentando a Leonor Murphy, Ove Connolly y Alma Mullingar como los músicos y cantantes de la noche. Cerveza a mitad de precio desde las 10:00 pm"_ —Simel levantó la ceja y fue a mostrarle el panfleto a su hermana.

—Oh… una noche irlandesa, será divertido. Hace mucho que no vas a una de estas cosas.

—Sí, mucho pero…

—Habrá música, puede servir para que te distraigas del desastre en el que te hayas metido.

—No me metí en ningún desastre. Me arrastraron a uno.

—Lo que tú digas, es en tres días así que tienes tiempo para decidir si ir o no pero yo que tú estaría encantada de ir. De seguro fue el chico con el que peleaste y no esta tan mal.

—Claro que fue él, si es uno de los músicos.

— ¿Cuál? Todas son nombres de mujer—dijo Moswen mirando los nombres de los músicos buscando algún indicio.

—El que dice Alma.

—Oh… bueno eso solo es un detalle… es original… como él, supongo. Ven, vámonos a caminar un rato, a comer, a comprar, lo que sea pero sacarte de aquí y así aprovechamos y pasamos por donde nuestro querido hermano.

—Está bien.

—Te comprare un regalo peor con la condición de que tienes que ir a esa fiesta, será divertido y así podrás aclarar algunas cosas con él y quien sabe… —Moswen le hizo una señal con los dedos que Simel entendió a la perfección.

—Gracias, tus explicaciones graficas siempre me alegran e iluminan el día.

—De nada, hermanita.

Ambas hermanas salieron del apartamento sin mucho miramiento, sin prestar atención a los vecinos, solo ellas dos y las futuras compras que harían.

 _ **6:00 pm (Allen y Katria)**_

—Yo también te extraño—dijo Allen al teléfono mientras caminaba dando vueltas a toda la sala. Katria lo veía con ilusión mientras bebía un poco de té. Ya estaba mucho más tranquila y Allen también. Tal vez el estar acompañado lo ayudaba a estar más en calma—sí, estoy muy bien—Allen miró a Katria y ella solo le levantó el pulgar y Allen le devolvió el mismo gesto— ¿y cómo estas tu por allá?

Ese día les tocaba trabajar a ambos e iba a ser una noche larga ya que tenían que salir en una hora para el trabajo ya que les tocaba arreglar todo y, por pedido del público, Allen tendría que bailar ese día, algo que no le apetecía mucho que se diga.

—Allen… —Katria le hizo señas en su reloj de muñeca.

—Tengo que trabajar hoy hasta tarde, Lenalee—Allen puso para de fastidio, ya tenía sus cosas en los bolsos correspondientes y Katria también, solo cenarían rápidamente para luego irse—sí, Simel me dejó un poco de comida hecha y… he de decir que tengo un poco de temor en conocer a su familia. Sí, es una familia enorme y ni se si lleguemos a caber todos en la casa de su padre, ya me vi durmiendo afuera con las ovejas y los duendes—Katria se rió mientras le daba un sorbo a su té y casi se ahoga—hablamos más tarde, adiós. Te amo—Allen trancó y soltó un suspiro mirando la pantalla.

—Pregunta random…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué tanto puede amar una persona? —dijo Katria terminando de tomar su té.

— ¿Qué tanto? Más bien creo que depende a lo que se ame, yo amo a Lenalee así que estaría dispuesto a mucho por ella. Si hablamos de un hijo pues… en mi caso daría hasta la vida por ello—la joven rusa fue a dejar su tasa en el fregadero y comenzó a servir la comida para los dos—y esa es mi respuesta, depende de que tanto ames a esa persona, eso aplica a los amigos.

— ¿Cómo Simel?

—Simel y yo no éramos amigos, la conocí apenas cuando Lenalee y yo comenzamos a salir. Tuvimos nuestras peleas en su momento pero nada que no pudiera resolver Lenalee con sus regaños. Al mes, creo, nos volvimos inseparables y ahora también haría mucho por ella… Simel lo hace—Allen guardó su celular en el pantalón y fue hasta la mesa mientras estiraba sus extremidades.

—… ¿Qué es ese sonido?

—Es el vecino de arriba, lleva desde que nos mudamos jodiendonos la paciencia—dijo Allen mientras servía las bebidas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no estamos casados y vivir en concubinato es pecado y que su copulamos sin estar casados es malo y muchos pecados más que se llevan a cabo en este sagrado departamento—dijo Allen con fastidio—son personas mayores y conservadoras. No los culpo, fui criado de la misma forma pero soy más moderno.

—Y porque ya te has dado el gusto de darle a Lenalee.

—Exactamente, no lo negaré y hubo una vez que para joderlo… no quiero presumir, pero creo que esa noche me destaqué—Katria rió al verlo—gritó como loca.

— ¿Y no crees que en realidad solo gritó así porque quería joder también a los vecinos de arriba? —Allen quedó con medio cubierto lleno de comida a mitad de camino.

—… acabas de arruinarme la cena.

—Lo siento Allen, pero no pude evitar pensarlo.

—Tenemos turno hasta las 4:30 am y no nos toca limpiar hoy. ¿Tienes cosas que hacer mañana? ¿Ir a buscar más cosas tuyas o…?

—Sí, pero no ir a buscar cosas, tengo que ir al banco y a ver otra cosa—Allen no quiso preguntar ya que eso no le importaba, por privacidad, pero asintió ante lo dicho por Katria—Allen… ¿tú me consideras tu amiga?

—Obvio, nos conocemos desde que empecé a trabajar en el bar pero eso de que eres lesbiana… te lo tenías bien escondido.

—No muchos lo saben—dijo ella riendo con pena—no siento vergüenza pero no sé cómo reaccionarían algunos al saberlo… Allen… quisiera pedirte un favor.

—Claro, dime.

—Te cuento después, es algo muy importante para mí—Allen levantó la ceja y terminó de comer, se levantó y puso su plato en el fregadero—vámonos—Katria hizo lo mismo y ambos tomaron sus abrigos del perchero, las noches en Londres se estaban empezando a poner frías.

—Vámonos rápido, que luego el metro se llena—Allen sacó la llave de su bolsillo y al abrir dejó las cosas de ambos afuera. Se puso a esperar a que saliera Katria—Katria ya es hora.

—Sí Allen, ya vo… —la joven iba distraída al salir, no se dio cuenta de los bolsos en el suelo y tropezó con las cosas. Allen miraba el pasillo y al ver que Katria estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, se dio media vuelta y la sujetó con fuerzas—… estuvo cerca…

— ¿Estas bien? —Katria le sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

—Muchas gracias—Allen la ayudó pero ambos seguían medio abrazados.

—Fue una velada estupen… —los dos jóvenes voltearon hacia la puerta del vecino de al frente y vieron salir a las dos pesadillas de Allen… y había una tercera—buenas noches, Allen y… —Rose miró a la chica de arriba abajo a Katria que estaba agarrada a Allen.

—Buenas noches, señoras—dijo Allen rápidamente agarrando sus bolsos y con la otra mano tomó la de Katria que estaba paralizada por la pena—que tengan una linda noche, cuidado cuando se asomen en el balcón… podría pasar una brisa fuerte y caerse.

—Ya quisieras niño… —dijo la anciana con cara de perro.

Allen no prestó atención, cerró la puerta con llave y se fue de ahí agarrado de mano con Katria. La rubia vio extraño ese gesto de Allen pero no preguntó nada, tal vez habían tenido una pelea y no era asunto suyo. Al estar afuera vieron como los faroles se encendían e iluminaban la calle, toda la avenida de donde vivía Allen tenía muchas luces en los árboles y en una especie de arcos que iban a lo largo de toda esa calle.

—Que hermoso es esto.

—Sí… vamos antes de que se asomen por el balcón.

— ¿Te sucede algo con esas pobres señoras?

— ¡¿Pobres señoras?! Llevan espiándonos a mí y a Lenalee desde que nos mudamos, el primer día casi se meten en la casa y a una de ellas les gusta mi mesa de caoba… están locas—dijo Allen en voz baja.

—… ya veo… ¿no será que tienes mucho trabajo?

—No, no, lo que necesito es buscar un verdadero trabajo.

—… ya veo.

—Eso no importa, lo que sí es importante es que nuestras vidas se estabilicen.

—Allen… no puedo aguantarme, te tengo que decir algo… más bien, es pedirte algo que es importante para mí—ambos se detuvieron en la acera y Allen la miró extrañado.

— ¿Y de que se trata?

—… pues…

 _ **7:00 pm (Alena y Howard)**_

—Solo esto nos faltaba—dijo Howard mientras limpiaba la mesa del comedor—como siempre Moswen apareciendo de sorpresa.

—No te molestes, es tu hermana y llevas sin verla, ¿Qué?... ¿casi un año? Solo vino por un día y mañana se va a Grecia—dijo Alena mientras colocaba la cena improvisada ya que Moswen los llamó para informarles que irían a cenar—yo estoy feliz de que este aquí y que se tome la molestia de venir a vernos.

—La íbamos a ver igualmente en Irlanda—Howard regresó de la cocina con los platos—algo me dice que no viene solo a saludar.

—… ¿será que necesita dinero?

— ¿Quién? ¿Moswen? No, esa se las arregla bien sin el dinero de papá o el mío. No, siento que es algo más. Ella no es de esas que va a reunir a un grupo de personas tan solo por venir a verlos, no, hay algo mas—Howard se metió otra vez en la cocina mientras Alena rodaba los ojos con fastidio—no soy paranoico.

—No dije nada—dijo Alena con sus manos arriba.

—Lo pensaste.

—Eso sí.

—Es que la conozco más que tú, Alena. Es mi hermana, hemos crecido juntos a pesar de la situación—a Howard a veces le costaba hablar de ese tema, por vergüenza—la conozco y sé que nos está ocultando algo.

—Howard… —Alena lo miró con cansancio. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa—llegaron.

—Dios… —Howard se quitó el delantal antes de que sus hermanas lo vieran de Cenicienta—te acordaras de mí, Alena.

—Claro, hagamos una apuesta. El que pierda compra el postre de mañana.

—… trato hecho—Alena se acercó rápidamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, como cerrando la apuesta.

Ambos se fueron a la puerta principal, se vieron en el espejo antes, y abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con Simel llena de bolsas y a Moswen parada a un lado de su hermana. Simel estaba haciendo más bien de perchero para su hermana mientras compraba "un poco" según Moswen.

— ¡Howie! —Moswen se tiró sobre su hermano y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Hola Moswen—dijo Howard en su tono habitual—es… una sorpresa muy grande verte aquí. Créeme, muy grande—Howard puso cara seria y Simel solo le pasó por un lado mientras sus hermanos mayores hacían una guerra de miradas.

—Yo me voy a la sala—dijo Simel luego de entrar y dejar las bolsas en la entrada.

—Simel… —la joven se dio media vuelta y vio a su cuñada ir detrás de ella y Howard y Moswen seguían en la puerta— ¿tengo que preocuparme?

—Sí, preocúpate. A Howard le va a dar un infarto—Alena abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo.

— ¿Es tan malo? —Simel puso cara pensativa y se debatía en que si en verdad la noticia de Moswen era buena o mala.

—Siendo sincera, y si los miembros de esta familia fueran normales, la noticia sería muy buena… pero como no lo somos, o lo somos a medias, creo que la noticia podría alterar el delicado ecosistema de paz que hemos logrado crear entre nosotros, lo que vivimos en Londres, y puede que después de enterarse de la noticia los ánimos se calmen… —Alena la miró con una ceja arriba—pero la vida es una mierda así que no sé.

—Ya veo.

Ambas entraron a la sala y Simel se fue directo a la colección de vinos de su hermano, tomó la primera botella que vio y la abrió. Alena no dijo nada ya que sea lo que fuese la notica, se notaba que la tenía un poco perturbada.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos comer primero? —Simel hizo caso omiso y se sirvió una copa de vino.

Moswen entró a la sala junto con su hermano y todo estaba tranquilo. Ya que la cena estaba en la mesa no tomaron mucho en sentarse y empezar a servirse de cada plato que había preparado Howard. Luego de sentarse solo hubo silencio, uno de esos que puede ser interrumpido hasta por el aleteo de una mosca. Simel se sirvió más vino y Alena le intentó quitar la botella para servirle más a los demás invitados.

—Entonces Moswen… ¿Grecia, no? —dijo Howard mientras su novia le servía vino—he escuchado que es muy costoso ir y más aun en esta época.

—Descuida hermanito, todo eso esta controlado—el aludido asintió y le lanzó una mirada de "te lo dije" a Alena—serán unos días maravillosos bajo el sol, necesito broncearme un poco.

—Te ves bien Moswen—dijo Alena con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias querida, tu también te ves muy bien a pesar de todo. Simel me dijo que todo va bien, ¿Cuándo me darán sobrinos? —Howard se ahogó un poco con el vino al escuchar eso—sería lindo por fin tener sobrinos, bebés que llenen la casa de alegría. Así si vendría más a Inglaterra.

—En año y medio si Dios nos lo permite—dijo Alena tomando la mano de su novio—el doctor dijo que no habría problema con eso en un futuro.

—Me alegra, son estos momentos de la vida que siempre hay que agradecer por la salud—Simel volvió a tomar de su copa de vino al escuchar a Moswen—sé que todo lo que pasó con mamá fue duro pero siempre hay que estar agradecidos por tener una gran salud y por la familia, para que siga creciendo.

—Tienes razón—dijo Alena ya que Howard estaba sirviéndose más vino.

—Y por eso quiero proponer un brindis—Moswen tomó su copa y la alzó—vamos hermanito, por la familia y que siga creciendo... —los otros tres levantaron sus copas para brindar y chocarlas entre ellas—y por mi boda.

Howard pegó con mucha fuerza su copa contra la de Alena al escuchar lo que Moswen había dicho y terminó rompiéndolas. Alena miró la escena estupefacta y Simel siguió bebiendo vino. El mayor veía a su hermana sonreír ampliamente.

—… tú… ah… —Howard no encontraba palabras y Alena tampoco.

—La cena está muy buena, Howard—dijo Simel al ver que nadie decía nada y que ambos se quedaban viendo a Moswen con la boca abierta—sí, que velada.

 _ **Al día siguiente. (Allen y Katria)**_

Allen se despertó casi al medio día, la noche anterior había sido mucho trabajo para Katria y él. Lograron llegar a casa como a las 5 de la mañana luego de recoger un poco el desastre del lugar. Le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo… hasta la existencia.

Se levantó desganado de su cama y fue hasta la cocina, Katria si se había levantado porque sintió como le tocaban la puerta del cuarto pero al salir no la vio por ningún lado. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró un plato con algunos waffles, un café guardado en el microondas, y un pequeños post-it pegado al microondas.

—" _ **Tengo que ir al banco, vuelvo rápido. Katria"**_ mi cabeza… —dejó la pequeña nota en la mesa y se fue hasta la sala para comenzar a comer y detenerse a pensar un poco todo lo que había pasado el día anterior—que locura…

Al terminar de comer fue hasta su habitación y sacó su maleta más grande del armario, Simel ya le había dicho que comenzara a ver que iba a llevar al viaje, pensó que tampoco necesitaría un guardarropas completo, siempre podía comprar un poco allá ya que sus hermanos siempre le mandaban un pequeño depósito como regalo de navidad.

Muchas cosas le daban vuelta en la cabeza y una de ellas era Katria.

— ¡Allen, llegue! —el alvino salió de la habitación y vio a la rubia con cara larga—no pueden darme el préstamos.

—Bueno… ya saldrá algo, no te preocupes por eso—dijo Allen mientras iba a la cocina a servirse mas café—por cierto, vi que Simel me mandó un mensaje ayer y me invitó a una noche Irlandesa que hay pasado mañana, ¿te anotas?

—No, necesito descansar unos días—Katria y Allen habían recibió ya sus vacaciones, eran libres hasta Enero—con respecto a lo de ayer.

—Sabes, olvídalo… lamento si te decepcioné—dijo Allen mientras abría un poco la ventana del balcón.

—Perdóname tu a mí, no debí decir nada.

—No, solo hiciste lo que creías y… fue raro pero se sintió bien.

—Nunca debí hacerte eso—Katria salió al balcón con él y vio que Allen tenía otra taza de café.

—Tranquila socia, de eso nadie se enterara… ni las chismosas que nos están viendo desde arriba ahora. No voltees—la joven reprimió la risa y se pegó más a Allen.

— ¿Y si las jodemos un rato? —dijo con picardía infantil.

— ¿Cómo con qué? —preguntó Allen con el mismo tono—ya sé, besémonos.

—Vas a hacer que le digan a Lenalee—dijo Katria aun aguantando la risa.

—Esas no dicen nada, se alteraran un poco pero de ahí a que logren localizarla al otro lado del mundo lo veo un poco tardío—ambos sonrieron infantilmente y Allen se acercó a Katria y la besó.

— _¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¡Sí la esta engañando! ¡Qué muchacho más infiel! —_ Allen y Katria se separaron muertos de la risa.

—Te dije que haría un escándalo—dijo Allen mientras reía.

—Están locas—en eso ambos escuchan que tocan la puerta de su departamento— ¿no creerás que son ellas? —Allen miró la puerta y luego a Katria.

Ambos entraron al apartamento nuevamente y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Ninguno quería acercarse, de seguro su broma había despertado el espíritu correcto y cristiano de todo el edificio.

—Asómate—dijo Katria mientras empujaba a Allen hacia la puerta. El alvino se asomó por la mirilla para luego mirar a Katria con confusión— ¿son los vecinos? ¿La inquisición?

—No, no sé quién es.

Allen abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con una mujer de cabello corto, ojos negros y que llevaba una caja llena de cosas. La mujer estaba mascando chicle y al ver a Allen en la puerta casi lo deja caer, tal vez por la sorpresa de verlo ahí.

—Bueno días… ¿te puedo ayudar?

—Serán buenos para ti—Allen sintió que lo jalaban por la camisa y vio a Katria ponerse frente a él—apenas terminas conmigo y ya estas con alguien más, y con un hombre para rematar.

—Cállate Chris, tú fuiste la que me engaño y yo ando con quien yo quiera—Chris tiró la caja llena de cosas, tomó un zapato y se intentó lanzar hacia Allen para pegarle con él— ¡Vete de aquí, Chris!

— ¡Ven acá maldito alvino! ¡Nadie se mete con lo que es mío! —Allen estaba en un estado de estupefacción donde no cabía en si mismo— ¡Por si no lo sabias ella te engaña, es lesbiana!

—Créeme que lo sé—dijo Allen mirando todo a unos tres pasos de donde estaba Katria conteniendo a la mujer.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí Chris, no quiero volver a verte y ni se te ocurra acercare a mí! Perdiste todo tu derecho—Katria la empujó y la sacó del departamento.

—Muy bien, quédate con el alvino este, ya te veré volviendo—pateó la caja de cosas y se fue por el pasillo.

Luego de que se perdiera de vista todo quedó en silencio. Había hecho su escándalo, eso más de un vecino debió notarlo pero aun así Allen se mantuvo en silencio y ni loco se metió, se notaba que esa mujer podía hacerle daño y dio gracias que hubiera agarrado el zapato y no el jarrón que estaba también adentro de la caja.

—… —Allen no sabía que decir, cualquier cosa podía embarrarla—se ve que es un ángel.

—… —Katria se volteó y comenzó a llorar. Allen la había embarrado.

—Perdón, perdón—se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo—ya pasó, no nos hizo daño… por lo menos.

—Todo el mundo escuchó el escandalo—Katria lloró en el pecho de Allen.

—Mejorar cerremos la puerta y metamos la caja antes de que se vengan los vecinos a averiguar.

Allen metió a Katria y la caja a casa. Había estado a punto de ser golpeado por una mujer, un poco masculina de carácter, pero una mujer a fin de cuenta. Ya que había visto a la ex pareja de Katria ahora se sentía peor por haberle dicho que no el día anterior.

—Oye Katria… ¿y si te doy el dinero? —la hermosa mujer lo miró con los ojos llorosos—digo… sé que dije que no pero… creo que si quieres hacerlo… pues te apoyo. Le diré a mis hermanos.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, déjame hacer una llamada—Allen se fue a su cuarto en busca de su celular y en localizar el número de su hermano Mana ya que Neah era más codo—… —tardó un poco en contestar pero al final la voz de su hermano lo puso más nervioso.

— ¡ _Allen! ¿Cómo estas, hermanito? Raro de ti en llamar—_ Allen tragó grueso y se puso a caminar en círculos por el cuarto _— ¿te sucede algo, Allen?_

—Sí… Mana, necesito un favor tuyo y… es un poco urgente pero por favor, no le comentes nada a Neah.

— _Ahora sí me estas asustando._

—No, no es para asustarse… ¿pero puedes ayudarme?

— _Eres mi hermano, por supuesto que te ayudaría en lo que fuera._

—Es bueno saberlo porque este favor es un poco grande.

 _ **Dos días después (Casa de Simel)**_

—Que lastima que Katria no quiso venir—dijo Simel colocándose un poco de maquillaje mientras Allen descansaba en su sofá—al menos tu no tuviste que soportar la mega charla que Howard le dio a Moswen cuando le dijo que se iba a casar.

—Me imagino, conociendo lo recto que es Howard—Allen miraba el techo pensando y pensando.

—Lo bueno de todo es que hoy tenemos entretenimiento y así te acostumbraras a lo que veras cuando nos vayamos en unos días—Simel sonaba muy contenta por el viaje pero Allen ni se inmutó— ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Allen?

—Es Katria… creo que se siente muy sola… bueno, espero que es pronto pase—dijo Allen aun mirando el techo—Tenía todo lo que quería y en un día para otro lo perdió.

—Estas muy filosofo últimamente—se miró en el espejo para seguir colocándose un poco de maquillaje—sé que desde que Lenalee se fue tu vida es parte mierda pero la vida sigue, además ella va a volver, ¿no?

—Sí pero aun así siento que algo me falta—dijo Allen aun mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

—Sí, un trabajo digno—Simel empujó la maleta que llevaría al viaje.

—Te lo digo en serio Simel, ¿tú no te sientes así?

—Yo tenía mis planes, Allen. Muchas veces la vida te da patadas y… los planes cambian—Simel seguía mirándose en el espejo meditando que decirle a Allen—ya verás que Katria y tu encontraran lo que les hace falta.

—… —Allen pensó y pensó que hacer hasta que decidió meter a Simel en toda esa ecuación de vacío y desesperación que llevaba su vida—Simel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto—la joven fue a buscar un abrigo por el frío—las temperaturas han bajado mucho estos días.

—Pero… tengo una condición.

— ¿Condición? Tú eres que me quiere preguntar algo.

—Sí pero quiero que esta charla no salga de aquí, es muy serio—la voz de Allen se tornó seria y Simel ya no tomó a juego todo—dime, si te propusieran algo que podría cambiar tu vida totalmente, algo que sería… un cambio muy grande… ¿Qué harías?

—Depende, si es algo bueno que hará que mi vida sea mejor, yo diría que sí. Por otro lado si esa propuesta me puede joder la vida, entonces digo que no—Allen respiró profundamente y miró su reloj de muñeca— ¿quién te hizo una propuesta?

—Alguien… sabes, creo que tienes razón.

—Bueno, todo depende de cual sea la propuesta y la forma en que lo veas.

—… tengo que hacer una llamada urgente—sacó su teléfono rápidamente del bolsillo ante la mirada extrañada de Simel—no tengo saldo, préstame el tuyo rápido.

— ¿Qué pasa, Allen? —Simel le entregó su teléfono a Allen y este lo tomó rápidamente y comenzó a marcar un numero— ¿a quién vas a llamar? —Allen le hizo una seña con el dedo para que bajara la voz y comenzó a caminar por todos lados esperando que contestaran.

—Espero que no sea tarde.

— ¿Tarde para qué? —Simel comenzó a angustiarse.

—Simel… nada de esto a nadie, mucho menos a Lenalee… yo me encargaré de eso luego—dijo Allen a su amiga hasta que su expresión cambio—¡Detento todo! Soy Allen... sí, detén todo—Simel saltó al escuchar como Allen gritó—Katria… detén todo, no hagas nada… yo… lo he pensado y lo he hablado con Simel.

—… —Simel le levantó una ceja con fastidio, sí habían hablado pero de nada en específico.

—Solo quiero decirte que… que acepto… vamos mañana y… y lo que surja pero vamos a lograrlo antes de yo irme porque el próximo año me cuadraran los tiempos—Allen sonrió ampliamente, parecía tonto—sí, estoy muy seguro… creo que jamás había estado tan seguro de algo… sí mujer, sí quiero hacerlo… está bien, luego hablaremos de los términos y condiciones de eso pero yo quiero ser parte de esto Katria… seremos felices, ya lo veras. Sé que será complicado al principio porque lo verán mal pero… no me interesa nada.

—… —Simel escuchaba todo y estaba entrando en un estado de pánico silencioso peligroso que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

—Nos vemos más tarde—Allen trancó el teléfono y se lo entregó a su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Ahora si me puedes explicar que demonios fue eso? —Simel se levantó del sillón a agarrar su abrigo que estaba sobre su cama mientras Allen no dejaba de sonreír como tonto.

—Simel… voy a ser padre—la joven al escuchar eso tropezó y cayó al suelo y se goleó el brazo con el borde de la cama—Simel, ¿estás bien?

—… lo siento, escuché mal, tu sabes… soy un poco tardía para entender—Simel rió con normalidad hasta que la risa y la sonrisa pasaron a ser, ambas, de desesperación—creí escuchar mal… creí que habías dicho que serías padres.

—No escuchaste mal, Katria me propuso que seamos padres. Ella quería ser madre pero con todo lo que pasó con Chris la desanimó y luego de que se mudó me propuso que hiciéramos una inseminación artificial para que ella pudiera ser madre y yo le dije que no.

— ¿Y por qué no te quedaste con ese no?

—Porque mi vida también es vacía Simel… sin Lenalee aquí todo es diferente.

—Pero esto es un hijo, Allen. Esto es para toda la vida.

—Lo sé, ¿no es excitante? —la sonrisa de Allen no calmó a Simel.

—… estás loco…

—No, quiero hacerlo… ¿te imaginas yo siendo papá?

—No, realmente no. Jamás fuiste criado en un ambiente muy fraternal que se diga, entiende que si ella le da un berrinche y se molesta se lo puede llevar y jamás lo verías. Esto es más complicado de lo que se ve, Allen. Escucha, sé que tu vida es una mierda pero tener un hijo no creo que sea la mejor solución a esto.

—Lo siento pero ya tomé mi decisión… y todo gracias a ti—Allen abrazó a su amiga que seguía en estado de shock—serás tía—al escuchar eso a Simel se le fue el aire y se puso a pensar en Allen.

Estaba solo, solo la tenía a ella y a Katria ahora. Lenalee estaba lejos.

— ¿Qué harás con Lenalee?

—Se lo explicare—dijo como si nada—mejor vámonos antes de que se haga tarde.

—Claro, le escribirlas un mensaje de texto diciendo _"Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás? ¿El clima no te pegado? Oye, te tengo una noticia, voy a inseminar a la compañera de cuarto que no sabías que tenía y que duerme en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, me pidió un hijo y yo fui a hacérselo, pero no te preocupes, porque es lesbiana y no tendremos sexo parta tener a nuestro hijo. Espero que estés bien y nos vemos en unos meses y así conoces al niño que engendramos. Con amor, Allen"._

—No, pienso decírselo luego de que nazca el niño—dijo Allen jalando a Simel del brazo para que salieran.

—Esto es una locura, Allen.

—Tu misma lo dijiste, tenemos planes en la vida y un camino… pero yo también tengo la teoría que salirse del camino es divertido—ambos salieron del apartamento con rapidez rumbo al bar donde se divertirían… o al menos Simel lo intentaría luego de la noticia de que sería tía.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueeeeenas. Como pueden leer se vienen cosas que pueden poner la vida de muchos de patas arriba. ¿Como será Allen de padre? ¿Como será Simel de tía? ¿Como será Howard de cuñado? ¿Como será la fiesta irlandesa y con que se encontraran en ella? Muchas cosas pasaran en el proximo cap. Espero que les guste, dejen comentario y nos vemos luego.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
